BELLICIENTA
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: Bella, una chica de campo. Edward, un acaudalado y rico heredero. Jessica, la hermanastra no tan fea pero recontra mala. Aunque Bellicienta tiene un origen que no conoce.
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EXTRAÑAS VISITAS**

Hoy no había visto a Edward. Era porque no había clases, así que había caminado más de dos kilómetros para conseguir los pastos más frescos de la zona.

Mi oveja Blanca había dado a luz la noche anterior. Era un lindo corderito. Aún no le había puesto nombre, pero sería muy grande y fuerte. Pero Blanquita no podía salir a pastar y éste regalito la pondría muy feliz.

Todavía recuerdo cuando mi papá me la obsequió. Era tan pequeñita y suave que instintivamente quería protegerla. Y se había convertido en madre. Pronto podría jugar con… Sigo pensando en un nombre para el pequeño cordero. Seguro si consulto un libro de historia le encontraré uno adecuado.

En estos pensamientos estaba cuando divisé mi casita. Era pequeña y de dos plantas. Toda hecha de piedra. Mis padres la construyeron con la ayuda de la gente del pueblo. Fue su regalo de bodas comunitario.

Era preciosa, no querría vivir en otro lugar, era mi refugio y mi palacio. Aquí me sentía como una princesa. Mi habitación estaba en el segundo piso y yo soñaba despierta que era una princesa y mi príncipe venía por mí. Unas veces era La Bella Durmiente y otras Rapunzel, hasta una vez me imaginé como "Blanca Nieves" pero no había madrastra malvada. Solo éramos Charlie y yo. Mamá había muerto cuando yo era pequeña, casi no la recordaba.

Al llegar a la puerta de la casa oí un ruido, como el que hace un tronco al caer. Dejé el pasto al lado de la puerta y corrí a la parte trasera donde teníamos los corrales. Vi a dos mujeres. Una alta y bien vestida y la otra joven, como de mi edad.

La más joven había tirado el cerco y una de mis vacas estaba fuera de su corral. Corrí a detenerla, la pobre vaquita se veía asustada ya que no solemos tener visitas, salvo un apuesto muchacho que hoy no había venido.

— ¡Cecilia!— Grité. — ¡Vuelve aquí!— Me puse frente a ella y me reconoció, dio la vuelta y entró otra vez en el corral. Subí el tronco y cerré la puerta hecha de palos.

— Oh lo lamente— Dijo la chica. – No sabía que ese tronco protegía la puerta.

— No hay problema— le respondí. – Mi nombre es Bella, dime ¿buscas a alguien?— le pregunté

— ¿Charlie Swan vive aquí?— esta vez fue la otra mujer la que habló, era alta y con la nariz respingada, vestía ropas oscuras pero finas.

— Si, tardará en llegar un par de horas, ha ido al pueblo para…

— Está bien, no me interesa saber más. Le dices que la Sra. Stanley vino a verlo. Estaré en el pueblo en casa de mi hermana, la Sra. Newton.

— Yo soy Jessica— Dijo la chica y me miraba muy raro, observaba mis ropas de arriba abajo.

— Jess, no perdamos mas el tiempo, se hace tarde— la mujer mayor la llamó.

— ¿Madre iremos caminando?— respondió. Así que eran madre e hija… Stanley y parientes de los Newton.

— Bueno, no hemos encontrado quien nos lleve ¿verdad? Aun no tenemos carruaje hija, así que camina— la señora apuró el paso.

— Nos vemos— dijo Jessica

— Adiós. Que les vaya bien— respondí, aunque ninguna volteó para responder.

Eran extrañas, seguramente eran gente de ciudad. ¿Pero de donde conocerían a papá?

Me apresuré a traerle el pasto a Blanquita, ella lo recibió con mucho agrado, estaba hambrienta. Eso me recordó que yo tampoco comía desde hacía varias horas. Así que fui a casa a prepararme algo. Un poco de leche y pan me calmarían

No hacía ni 5 minutos que había entrado a la casa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Cuando la abrí, no pude evitar sonreír. El chico más guapo de todo el mundo estaba en mi puerta.

— Hola Bella— me dijo y mi corazón latió con prisa.

— Hola Edward. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Bueno fue Pegaso el que me trajo, aunque no es la razón por la cual estoy aquí.

Pegaso su caballo blanco, realmente hacía honor a su nombre. Los dos parecían sacados de una leyenda griega.

— ¡Bella!— gritó y me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya los imaginaba volando entre las nubes.

— ¿Dime?— Le dije volviendo a la realidad y me encontré con un ramo de margaritas frente a mí.

— Son para ti— dijo y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

— Gracias no debiste molestarte.

— ¿Molestarme?— Sonrió. —Valió la pena solo por ver tus mejillas. Es que hoy no hay colegio y pues me sentí raro de no verte—

— Son lindas, ¿quieres pasar?— pregunté

— Otro día, tengo horas fuera de casa, mamá debe estar preocupada— sonrió torcidamente como tanto me gustaba. En realidad todas sus sonrisas eran hermosas pero esa era mi favorita.

— Bueno adiós— me despedí.

Lo vi subir a su caballo de un salto. Eran hermosos, los dos. En mis fantasías siempre me rescataban de los monstruos malvados. Aunque él solo era mi mejor amigo y no debía tener esos pensamientos.

Sé que algún día se iría a estudiar lejos, cuando termináramos el colegio. Seguro querrían enviarlo a una gran universidad para que estudie leyes igual que su padre que era el juez del condado. Eso me ponía triste, dejar de verlo me haría daño.

Puse las flores en un jarrón muy bonito, una de las pocas cosas que trajo mi madre de su hogar.

Mi padre me contó que ellos se conocieron en una ciudad muy lejos de aquí. "_La ciudad de los vientos"_ me dijo, en un invierno en una pista de patinaje. Ella cayó literalmente sobre él y fue amor a primera vista. Pero mi padre era pobre y ella venía de una familia muy acaudalada, cuando mi abuelo supo de su romance, mandó a golpear a mi padre. Mi mamá se enteró y le pidió a papá que la llevara con él.

Así es como vinieron aquí y se casaron. Cuando mi madre murió él viajó a la tierra de mi madre para avisar a su familia pero no lo recibieron. Y nunca habíamos sabido nada de la familia de mamá. Pero mi papá tenía miedo, lo veía en sus ojos. Yo era la viva imagen de mi madre y él temía que la otra familia me quisiera apartar de su lado, afortunadamente no sabían nada de mí.

Y yo era feliz aquí. Tenía amigos, muchos animalitos, mi papá era muy bueno conmigo y también estaba Edward. Sí, realmente era muy feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**UNA NUEVA ESTUDIANTE**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano. Debía hacer tantas cosas. Ordeñar las vacas, recoger los huevos y dar la comida a los animales. Después de eso lavarme y cambiarme para ir a la escuela.

— Que bonitas flores Bella, debiste caminar mucho para traerlas— Charle mi papá era algo callado pero yo sabía que me amaba mucho.

— No papá, me las trajo Edward. Por cierto lo olvidé. Ayer vino una señora a buscarte, dijo que se apellidaba Stanley y que se quedaría en el pueblo en casa de su hermana. Creo que su hermana es la madre de Mike Newton.

— ¿Stanley? ¿Amanda Stanley?

— No sé. Solo dijo Stanley. Vino con una muchacha más o menos de mi edad.

— No esperaba verlas tan pronto— él se veía preocupado.

— ¿Las conoces papá?

— Si la última vez que fui a Ohio la vi. Las conozco desde hace mucho. Hice el servicio militar con Marlon Stanley. Éramos buenos amigos. Ellas quedaron desamparadas cuando él murió y yo las ayude un poco, les cedí la pequeña casita que heredé de mis padres, yo no la necesitaba porque tengo esta preciosa casa que no cambiaría por ninguna otra.

— Me dijo que fueras a verla. Uy se me hace tarde. Adiós papá— corrí por mi bolso.

— ¿Te llevo hija?

— No papá me gusta caminar— salí corriendo de casa.

No quería que me llevara hasta el colegio. Además no era muy lejos y a medio camino como siempre…

— Buenos días princesa— La voz de Edward llenó mis oídos, era mi melodía favorita.

— Hola. ¿Qué novedades?

— Bueno novedades… si, hoy será un hermoso día, habrá examen sorpresa de literatura, nos dejarán mucha tarea en matemática y tal vez un trabajo extra en Biología. La señora Newton recibió visita ya que Mike no para de hablar de su prima. Y si no me equivoco tienes un integrante más en tu familia ¿verdad?

— ¿Examen?

— Procesas lento Bella. Pero tú eres genial en literatura, creo que es lo único que haces mejor que yo.

— Y cuidar de Blanquita también. Por cierto ya soy abuela— anuncié.

— Vaya no se te nota la edad— y volvió a reír.

— No te hagas el gracioso Edward, Blanquita solo tuvo un corderito y está precioso.

— Pasaré a verlo por la tarde, debemos bautizarlo.

— Aún no tengo nombre para él. ¿Pero cómo lo bautizaremos?

— Creo que un poco de agua bendita estará bien. Yo puedo hacer de sacerdote.

— Sí, me gusta la idea, ¿me ayudarás a buscarle un nombre?

— Estaré atento, podemos consultar en la biblioteca.

Íbamos muy entretenidos en nuestra conversación y no vi cuando la chica se nos acercó.

— ¿Hola nos conocemos verdad?— Dijo mirándome.

— Hola. Claro que nos conocemos, ayer pasaste por mi casa— le sonreí.

— Soy Jessica— dijo algo presumida—

— Y yo Bella, ayer nos presentamos— que niña más olvidadiza.

— Bueno no lo recordaba. — Entonces miró a mi lado y se quedó boquiabierta.

— Jessica, él es Edward, mi mejor amigo—se veía que moría por hablarle.

Ella estiró su mano hacia él. Sentí una punzada al ver su expresión y sus gestos, le ofrecía la mano con la palma hacia abajo. Quería que se la besara. Eso sólo lo hacían las damas, nosotras todavía éramos niñas.

Él se la estrechó brevemente.

— Soy Jessica Stanley. Vengo de….

— Edward Masen, el mejor amigo de Bella— le dejó bien claro.

— Es todo un placer— Dijo la chica y descaradamente se colocó entre nosotros.

— Es mi primer día en esta escuela, ¿me pueden guiar?— preguntó aunque sólo se estaba dirigiendo a Edward.

Él se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente cambio de lugar y se colocó entre nosotras dos. Parecía que el día iba a ser muy largo.

Llegamos a la escuela. Edward pudo mantener la conversación e incluirme en ella aunque estaba segura que Jessica me ignoraba a propósito.

Me di cuenta que tenía las manos un poco húmedas de tanto que las había apretado, así que fui a lavármelas.

— Te guardo un lugar— me dijo la voz aterciopelada.

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia el pilón de agua al lado del salón de clases.

Cuando regresé, noté que Jessica estaba sentada al lado de Edward, ocupando mi asiento. No sabía si acercarme, estaba completamente desubicada, nunca me había sentido así.

Edward me miró y me hizo señas de acercarme.

— Lo siento Jessica, ese es el lugar de Bella, pero este asiento delante mío está desocupado. Tu primo se sienta al lado y tendrás a alguien conocido— ofreció mi buen amigo.

— Pero me agrada este lugar y la cortesía dice que los invitados deben sentirse cómodos— le refutó la rubia.

Pero esto era el colmo, me iba a quitar mi asiento también. Quería tirarle de los cabellos. Pero eso sería de muy mala educación y ella tenía razón, era nueva y había que hacerla sentir bien. Rápidamente rodee los carpetas para ubicarme en el asiento vacío, pero Edward se puso de pie.

— Entonces Bella ocupará mi asiento— Dijo y me acomodó en su lugar y se sentó en el lugar vacío.

— Bueno como quieras— dijo Jessica haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

— Además no quiero hacer feliz a Mike— agregó mi amigo mirándome.

Y entonces entendí. Mike era sido muy meloso conmigo, siempre buscando conversación, ofreciéndose a ayudarme con los cursos, queriendo acompañarme a todos lados. Eso a Edward le molestaba siempre. Porque Mike lo ignoraba y sólo se dirigía a mí como si yo estuviera sola.

— Buenos días con todos— Oí a la profesora Bennett

Ella era otra de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Había leído Orgullo y prejuicio, una novela inglesa que se encontraba de moda y su protagonista era Elizabeth Bennett. Un jovencita muy arriesgada.

— El día de hoy les presentaré a una nueva compañera. Ella viene de Ohio. Jessica por favor ven aquí y preséntate.

La nueva alumna se levantó con mucha gracia. Camino con total soltura y se dirigió a nosotros.

— Mi nombre es Jessica Stanley y acabo de mudarme. Vengo de Cleveland una ciudad muy grande y hermosa. Mi padre el Coronel Stanley falleció en la gran guerra hace 5 años. Espero poder ser su amiga y ganarme su afecto.

Hizo una reverencia. ¿Pero que se traía esta chica? Todo ese discurso y ni siquiera nos miró, no apartaba la vista de Edward. Vaya al menos había alguien que le agradaba. Aunque no sé porque eso me molestaba tanto.

Tal y como Edward dijo hubo examen sorpresa de Literatura, un examen que claro Jessica evitó por ser nueva. También nos dejaron mucha tarea en Matemática y yo temía no tener tiempo para bautizar a mi cordero. Y en biología designaron un trabajo nuevo.

— Formen grupos de 4 o 5 por favor— Dijo el profesor.

— Edward ponme en tu grupo por favor— Oí decir a Jessica.

— Está bien— dijo él volteándose hacia mí. —Veamos Bella, Jessica y yo, falta uno más.

— ¿Bella estás en su grupo? ¿Por qué?— Dijo Mike.

— Por la sencilla razón que somos amigos, nos llevamos muy bien y siempre hacemos grupo juntos— Dijo Edward algo molesto.

— ¿Bella me podrías poner en tu grupo?— Mike me sonrió como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que Edward le dijo.

— Mike ¿por qué no le preguntas a Edward?— no podía permitir que ignoraran así a mi amigo.

— Oh bueno. ¿Masen, hay lugar en tu grupo?— dijo de forma despectiva, como se notaba que era familia de Jessica.

— Quisiera que no, pero si hay un lugar. Te anotaré, imagino que también querrás hacer grupo con tu prima— Dijo Edward, anotó en el papel a Mike y lo entregó al profesor.

— Bueno tenemos muchos temas para tratar, cada grupo se encargará de uno en especial, tienen dos meses para recolectar información y material. Vamos al sorteo. Pasaré por sus lugares y el jefe de grupo sacara un papel con un numero, en la pizarra están anotados los trabajos en orden, el numero que les toque será el de su trabajo. Señorita Swan— dijo y me levanté de un salto. —Saque su papel por favor—me miró el maestro.

Oí un carraspeo a mi lado y me giré.

— ¿Bella podría sacar yo el papel? Estoy muy entusiasmada con el trabajo— pidió Jessica. Ahora no solo quería tirarle de los cabellos sino también empujarla al piso. Pero era su primer día y su primer trabajo, que me costaba darle ese gusto...

— Si claro, adelante— dije.

Se acercó y sacó el numero 4. Era sobre batracios. Ella hizo un gesto de asco.

— Bueno averiguarán todo lo referente a los batracios y me conseguirán dos especímenes para exponerlos en clase— anunció el profesor.

Edward y yo no pudimos contener la risa. Era una broma personal. Hace algunos años yo había leído un libro de cuentos donde un sapo encantado al ser besado por una princesa recuperaba su apariencia de príncipe.

Yo le había pedido que me acompañara a un estanque para buscar el sapo—príncipe, conseguimos reunir casi 10 sapos, yo los miré a todos y no sabía por cual empezar, me dio tanto asco que vomité. Edward se había reído durante días. No quería pensar que iríamos otra vez al estanque.

— Yo iré a la biblioteca a buscar información, ¿me acompañarás Edward?— Pude oír la melosa voz de Jessica.

— Prefiero ir al estanque— respondido él. – Necesitaremos un sapo—príncipe y una rana cantora— Dijo muy divertido y se volteó hacia mí. — ¿Me acompañarás verdad?

— Claro, los sapos son mi especialidad— le aseguré.

Jessica resoplo muy contrariada.

— Dime tu apellido es Swan ¿verdad? ¿Eres pariente de Charlie? ¿O desde cuanto hace que vives allí?— Dijo Jessica desdeñosamente

— Vivo allí desde que nací, Charlie es mi papá.

— No lo sabía, es que con la ropa que vistes en casa pareces sirvienta— Me dijo.

Eso era pasarse de la raya, ahora nos solo quería tirarle de los cabellos y al suelo, también quería retorcerle el pescuezo. ¿Pero que me pasaba? Yo no era agresiva, esta chica definitivamente me sacaba de quicio.

— Cuando se trabaja en casa, como en el caso de Bella, no se necesitan vestidos finos y eso la hace verse mejor. Ser útil es muy sentador para una dama— me defendió mi amigo. Era tan caballeroso siempre.

— Además Bella es hermosa con lo que traiga puesto— agregó Mike.

— Eso es totalmente cierto. Por una vez te doy la razón Newton— acotó Edward.

Y se me encendieron las mejillas, no sabía que me encontraran hermosa.

Las clases terminaron y fuimos salimos los cuatro haciendo planes para el trabajo. Jessica reuniría información de la biblioteca, Mike haría los dibujos y Edward y yo iríamos al estanque por los animales.

Me fui a casa lo más rápido que pude ya que antes de oscurecer bautizaríamos al corderito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE**

Todavía faltaba para que oscureciera, había terminado mis tareas, aunque había dejado inconcluso un problema de matemática porque no me salía. La puerta sonó y mi corazón saltó de alegría.

Corrí a abrirla pero recordé que debía revisar mi aspecto, me di una rápida vista rápida al espejo. Mi cabello estaba despeinado, tome un cepillo y me por pasé de un tiro.

Abrí la puerta y traté de serenarme.

— ¡Edward!—grité.

— Hola princesa Bella. Vengo a cristianizar un cordero. Traigo agua bendita y una copa, también pan y vino para compartir.

— Vamos al cobertizo, ven— tomé su mano y casi lo arrastré hacia los corrales.

Llegamos donde Blanquita, su hijito estaba durmiendo.

Edward comenzó toda su ceremonia. Puso la cara muy seria, se había vestido muy formal y de negro parecía de verdad un sacerdote, estaba muy guapo.

— Queridos humanos y animales, nos hemos reunido para otorgarle a este nuevo ser el sagrado sacramento del bautismo.

Sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña botellita de color azul y la abrió.

— Por favor señora acerque a su hijo— dijo sonriendo.

Tome a mi corderito en mis brazos y lo acerque. Blanquita se levantó muy lentamente y nos observaba con gran interés. Cecilia mi vaca también se acercó un poco. Mis gallinas Pili y Mili y el gallo Pepe hicieron silencio.

— Los padrinos— dijo

— Cecilia, Pepe, vengan acá— La vaquita obedeció pero el gallo solo miraba. Edward caminó hacia él y con una mano lo cargó y lo dejó junto a mí.

— Bueno ahora si podemos comenzar. Señora Isabella acerque al niño por favor– me hizo señas para acercarme más.

— ¿Cuál será su nombre?— me susurró

— Aún no me decido— le dije – ¿Qué te parece Querubín? ¿Suena bien?

— Es muy lindo, me gusta— sonrió.

—Gracias— su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de él.

— Bien, yo te bautizo con el nombre de Querubín Swan— se detuvo pensativo… — Bella, necesita otro apellido, sino será confundido con un hijo natural.

— Soy una madre soltera. ¿Qué hago?

— Yo te puedo prestar el mío, aunque como tú lo cuidarás creo que tu apellido debe ir primero— dijo muy serio y con el ceño fruncido

— Si, eso me parece correcto— le respondí también con un tono serio y muy formal.

— Bueno, como decía, yo te bautizo con el nombre de Querubín Swan Masen.

Y lentamente derramó un poco del agua bendita sobre la cabeza de mí querido Querubín.

— Sus padrinos serán Cecilia Swan y Pepe Swan quienes prometen hacerse cargo de él a falta de su madre— y también les arrojó agua bendita. Pepe dio un cacareo y un salto y a Cecilia no le hizo gracia porque nos dio la espalda.

— Señora Swan ¿promete cuidarlo y educarlo para que se convierta en un ser bueno y justo?

— Lo prometo solemnemente— dije

Sacó otra botellita más pequeña y la destapó. Parecía ser una especie de aceite, tomo unas gotas con los dedos y se la acerco a la frente de Querubín y le hizo una pequeña cruz.

— Ya estas bautizado y eres cristiano pequeño Querubín. Las fuerzas oscuras no podrán jamás llevarte de estas tierras.

Yo le sonreí, estaba feliz. Ya los duendes no podrían quitarme a mi cordero.

Guardó sus pequeñas botellas y se acercó a mí. Tomó a Querubín entre sus brazos y lo dejó junto a Blanquita.

— Bueno ahora brindaremos con el vino y comeremos el pan, usualmente el sacerdote lo hace solo pero me parece que deberíamos compartirlo.

Nos sentamos en la paja, él partió el pan y tomamos el vino de la misma copa. Ya casi oscurecía y Charlie llegaría en cualquier momento así que terminamos de comer aprisa y guardamos todo.

Llegamos al lado de Pegaso y le acaricié la crin, era tan suave y bello, claro no tanto como su dueño.

—Gracias Edward, me has hecho muy feliz.

— De nada Princesa Bella, solo mantén el secreto, la gente común no entiende este tipo de cosas.

Él tenía razón aunque no se me hubiera ocurrido mencionárselo a nadie no creo que sea normal que se bautizara a un cordero, pero el pequeño necesitaba esta protección y no creo que Dios se moleste por darle la bendición.

— ¿Cuándo iremos al estanque?— le pregunté. No me hacía mucha gracia volver a ver sapos pero era necesario para nuestro trabajo escolar.

— ¿Te parece bien el sábado?— me dijo –Podríamos llevar algo para comer e improvisar un pequeño picnic si nos demoramos mucho. Yo llevaré los frascos y tú lleva la red para poder atraparlos. Y recuerda que son para el trabajo de biología ni pienses que te voy a dejar darles un beso— me dijo riéndose.

— Que malo eres, ¿Por qué te sigues burlando de mí? Solo tenía 10 años y me pareció una buena idea entonces— le dije muy ofendida.

— Lo siento Bella, no me burlo, es sólo que es la cosa más graciosa que me ha pasado en la vida. No. Bueno creo que es la segunda más graciosa.

— ¿Y cuál es la primera? —le dije muy intrigada.

— ¿Recuerdas el circo de ratones que armaste para la feria cuando teníamos 8 años?

— ¡Edward! Eso no fue divertido— le repliqué

— Claro que lo fue, es que tú no viste los rostros de las señoras que fueron a ver tu obra. Ni el de Mike cuando el ratón malabarista se le subió por entre los pantalones— y dio una fuerte carcajada.

_Eso fue lo más vergonzoso que me había pasado. Todo ese verano quise preparar algo novedoso para la feria, puse trampas en todos lados y logre conseguir 10 ratones, los cuales Edward y yo amaestramos. Construimos una caja grande y los colocamos a manera de un circo. Había cuatro malabaristas que llevaban unas canicas en sus patitas, un mago al que le había pegado un sombrero negro de copa y su ayudante una ratona a la que le había hecho una linda faldita. Cinco ratones payados muy bien maquillados y dos trapecistas que saltaban amarrados de una cuerdita. El día de la presentación llevé mi gran caja a la feria, no le había contado a Charlie de que se trataba solo le dije que era una sorpresa. Pero la caja no estaba bien sujeta, uno de los lados se había roto cuando la trasladamos. Edward presentó el número como todo un maestro de ceremonias, muchas personas se acercaron a mirar sobre todo señoras ya que nos habíamos instalando al lado del puesto donde se realizaba un concurso de pasteles, el público formo un círculo. Yo abrí la caja torpemente y uno de los lados se abrió. Mis ratones amaestrados corrieron en todas direcciones, yo trataba de atraparlos para regresarlos al circo pero se formo tal alboroto y las mujeres gritaron tanto que toda la gente llego corriendo al ver el espectáculo. Mike que estaba cerca como siempre trató de ayudarme con los ratones pero uno de ellos subió por su tobillo y se deslizo dentro de su pantalón, él grito como un poseído se tiró al suelo y se revolcaba con desesperación. Yo estaba desesperada no sabía si salir corriendo o llorar. Busque a Edward y lo vi tendido en el suelo doblado en dos de tanto reír. Mi papá llegó en ese instante, me tomó en sus brazos y me sacó rápidamente._

_Me prohibieron asistir a las siguientes ferias por algunos años. Esperaba que nadie se acordara ya de eso…._

— ¿Edward porque te burlas así?— Le pregunté

— Bella no me burlo de ti, solo que en verdad eso fue muy gracioso, ese día decidí que serias mi mejor amiga en el mundo, para siempre, ya que no hay nadie que me haga tan feliz.

— Solo porque te hago reír ¿no?— pregunté triste, ¿Qué era yo, acaso su payasa personal?

— No es eso, no me entiendes eres la persona más divertida del mundo, eres dulce y traviesa, siempre dices lo que piensas y eres valiente. No eres solo como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas que esperan a que las rescaten, también eres atrevida y eso me gusta mucho de ti. Todas las chicas a tu edad ya han cambiado, se visten como mujeres mayores, usan esos vestidos emperifollados y polvos en el rostro, hablan solo de fiestas y trajes nuevos. Tú sigues siendo auténtica. Sigues siendo Bella— sus voz era suave y sus ojos totalmente sinceros.

Vaya que emoción todo lo que pensaba Edward de mi y lo dijo de un solo respiro. Claro que él era la persona más maravillosa que había conocido, cada año se parecía más a los príncipes de mis cuentos, físicamente claro, pero él era más especial y me hacía sentir especial

— Edward, eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho. Gracias. Lo tendré presente cuando empiecen a gustarme los vestidos y las fiestas, aunque creo que quizás ya no quieras ser mi amigo entonces.

— Tonta Bella, siempre seré tu amigo y no creo que nunca te guste eso, como a mí no me gustará ir pescando chicas como lo hacen todos los hombres. Nosotros somos diferentes— dijo muy seguro de sí.

— Entonces hagamos una promesa, si a mí me empiezan a gustar los vestidos, las fiestas y el maquillaje, me amarrarás a un árbol hasta que se me pase y yo haré lo mismo contigo si te veo detrás de las chicas.

— Es un trato— me tendió su mano.

Se la estreché y quedó hecho. Un trato era un trato y había que honrarlo, aunque no sabía cómo podría amarrarlo a un árbol si él no quería. Ya pensaría eso después.

Luego montó en Pegaso y me dijo adiós con la mano.

Era tan lindo y mi mejor amigo en el mundo, nunca habría ningún otro amigo o amiga que ocupara su lugar.

Me apresuré a hacer la cena. Charlie llegaría pronto y yo quería cocinar algo muy rico aquella noche.


	4. Chapter 4

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**FIESTA A LA VISTA**

Siempre me había sentido feliz en el colegio, Edward había sido mi mejor amigo desde el primer día de clases. Sin embargo con la llegada de Jessica comenzaron los problemas y ahora que nos sentábamos juntas, ella no perdía la oportunidad para molestarme. Observaba mis vestidos, mis cuadernos y hasta lo que llevaba para comer.

— Bella ese vestido que traes puesto es muy pasado de moda y deberías usar un sombrero tienes la piel estropeada, pareces una campesina— dijo arrugando la nariz

— Me gusta este vestido y no veo porque esconderme del sol— le dije molesta.

— Eres terriblemente irrazonable.

Y siempre usaba expresiones y palabras rebuscadas.

— Edward, esta ecuación no me sale, ¿podrías ayudarme?— Dijo ella dirigiéndose al asiento delantero.

Mi amigo se giró y revisó su cuaderno extendido.

— Jessica, cuando multiplicas algo por cero siempre te dará cero— le corrigió mi amigo al ver su cuaderno.

— Oh eres tan inteligente…— dijo ella con gran admiración

— Princesa Bella ¿tienes dificultades con algún ejercicio?— Edward me miró.

— ¿Princesa?— reclamó Jessica molesta.

— Siempre he llamado así a Bella— dijo mi amigo encogiendo los hombros

—Entonces podrías llamarme reina o su majestad— pidió ella respingando la nariz

— Y ¿por qué tendría que llamarte así?— le replicó Edward.

— Si ella es princesa ¿por qué yo no puedo ser la reina?

— Jessica solo es un juego infantil, cuando éramos niños leíamos muchos cuentos…— traté de explicarle.

— Cuando quiera tu opinión te la pediré ¿de acuerdo?— Me cortó con una voz dulce pero con los ojos llenos de ira.

— Bella es princesa sencillamente porque aun no tiene edad para ser reina pero estoy seguro que lo será dentro de algunos años— Dijo él tranquilamente. – Si quieres puedes ser duquesa o condesa.

— Esos títulos son menores y no me agradan. Ya sé qué tal emperatriz o zarina.

— Entonces deberías actuar como tal y tal vez en algún tiempo pueda llamarte así.

— Gracias Edward— Jessica parecía encantada.

— Una emperatriz es educada, no critica, no cotillea y sobre todo es muy silenciosa— dijo él.

— Por favor señorita Stanley, señor Masen los demás alumnos necesitan concentrarse— pidió la maestra.

Jessica no volvió a hablarme en todo el día, al menos eso serviría para que no me moleste…

La semana pasó rápido y tenía muchas tareas pendientes.

Edward y yo nos encontrábamos todas las mañanas antes de llegar a la escuela y caminábamos juntos. La mañana del viernes estaba esperándome bajo el árbol de siempre.

—Buen día princesa Bella— dijo besando mi mano como lo hacía solo cuando estábamos a solas, era nuestro saludo secreto desde niños, aunque no podía evitar que mi corazón diera un saltito cada vez que lo hacía.

— Sir Edward— dije yo con la reverencia de siempre.

Me encantaba saludarnos así, me hacía sentir como en un cuento, habíamos tomado esa costumbre cuando yo tenía 9 años y mi papá empezó a trabajar en el despacho del Juez Masen. Yo era aun pequeña para quedarme sola en casa todo el día y estaba de vacaciones, así que mi padre buscaba con quien dejarme en el día; la señora Masen se ofreció a cuidarme y a pesar de que Charlie no quería aceptar terminó cediendo. Ella me recibía todas las mañanas con mucho cariño, no tenía hijas y me había tomado afecto. Jugaba todo el día con Edward y después leíamos. Su biblioteca era grande y tenía cientos de libros de cuentos. Para él eran solo historias sin importancia hasta que le conté mis proyectos de hacer realidad aquellos cuentos.

Yo siempre sería la princesa y él el príncipe, el villano o hasta la bruja malvada. Echamos a perder dos madejas de lana amarilla de su madre cuando yo fui Rapunzel y él casi cae del balcón. Esos recuerdos me hacían sonreír. Mis favoritas habían sido la Bella durmiente y Blanca Nieves, aunque Edward me torturó antes de darme el beso para despertar, en la mejilla claro. Me había pinchado el dedo de verdad y me obligó a morder una manzana podrida.

— ¿Bella me oyes?— salí de mis recuerdos.

— Claro que sí, no estoy sorda. ¿Qué me decías?— Contesté.

— Caray Bella sentarte con Jessica te está afectando— soltó una carcajada, yo sólo lo mire con indiferencia.

— ¿De verdad le dirás emperatriz?— pregunté.

— En sus sueños, yo quisiera llamarle bruja pero eso no sería muy cortes ¿verdad?— sonreí divertida.

—Eso sería solamente la verdad, pero creo que no es correcto— le dije – ¿Que me querías decir?

— En realidad quería darte algo— me tendió un sobre muy elegante

_"Edward y Elizabeth Masen tienen el agrado de invitarle a la fiesta de celebración por el onomástico de su hijo EDWARD ANTHONY el día 20 de Junio a las 8:00 p.m."_

— Vaya una fiesta— grité con una sonrisa.

— Sé que no te gustan las fiestas y que siempre nos escondemos para no actuar como adultos, pero este año va a ser más complicado.

— ¿Por qué?, tenemos un buen escondite

— Primero porque en el escondite que tenemos casi no cabemos los dos. Y segundo porque este año han invitado a mucha familia y van a tener el ojo puesto en mí.

— Pero al menos yo sí podré esconderme no—

— Bella no te vas a esconder y dejarme sólo allí, eso quería pedirte. Que no te separes de mí. Tengo dos primas que son una verdadera molestia y no me van a dar ni un minuto de tranquilidad. Mi madre me tiene hace una semana con clases de baile. Prefiero bailar mil veces contigo antes que con ellas.

— Pero Edward yo no sé bailar.

— Te enseñaré, podemos practicar en las tardes. Prometo ser un buen profesor y no forzarte.

— No lo sé Edward, no me agradan los bailes, puedo tropezar, pisarte, romper algo o hasta caerme en el pastel—

— No importa, hagas lo que hagas mientras estés cerca de mi me sentiré más seguro. Te cuidaré, no dejaré que te caigas y no gritaré si me pisas. Quitaré todos los floreros y prometo solemnemente rescatarte del pastel si caes en él y pase lo que pase no me reiré— a pesar de todo sonaba serio.

— Debes estar desesperado, esas primas tuyas han de ser un par de brujas. Sería una mala amiga si te dejara en sus garras. Está bien pero debemos practicar mucho.

— ¡Excelente!— gritó, abrazándome y levantándome del suelo. – Le diré a mamá que se lo pida a Charlie y practicaremos todas las tardes. Ahora corre que vamos retrasados.

Y diciendo eso tomo mi mano y me jaló hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestro salón de clases.

El día transcurrió tranquilo a diferencia de otros, hasta que Jessica abrió la boca.

— Edward, ya tengo el trabajo casi terminado, puedes revisarlo.

Él se giró y tomó los papeles que ella le alcanzaba.

— ¿Jessica porque le has puesto perfume a las hojas?

— Creí que le daría un toque más fino— dijo ella petulante.

— Batracio se escribe con c y no con s y los sapos no son monstruosos.

— Si hay algún error lo arreglaré— dijo ella algo avergonzada.

— No hay problema, yo haré lo demás. Gracias buen trabajo— le dijo metiendo los papeles entre sus cosas.

— ¿Bella te gustan mis dibujos?— Mike me alcanzó algunas hojas.

Las tomé y vi que eran copias perfectas de gráficos de libros.

— Están bien Mike, ¿acaso podrías hacer algún dibujo más de un sapo de verdad?— y no estas malas copias, pensé.

— Lo que tú me pidas Bella. También les pondré color— dijo sonriendo y volteando a su lugar.

— ¿Y ya tienen los bichos?— preguntó Jessica.

— No son bichos— repliqué.

— Casi— dijo Edward.

— Si mañana Edward y yo…— me callé al instante al ver la mirada reprobatoria que me dirigía Edward. Y me di cuenta de que había sido indiscreta, ellos no debían saber cuándo iríamos al estanque. Bueno solo esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**TRABAJO DE CAMPO**

Era sábado y Charlie ya había salido a trabajar. Me estaba poniendo un vestido muy usado y unas botas. Temía caerme al estanque ya que era un día algo frío. Me sujeté el cabello y tomé mi malla de pescar.

Escuché el galope y me apresuré a salir.

Allí estaba Edward y Pegaso.

— Buen día Princesa Bella, ¿lista para una nueva aventura?

— Claro que si Sir Edward. Qué todos los monstruos del bosque tiemblen porque allá vamos.

Me tendió una mano y me subió rápidamente en Pegaso.

Me gustaba mucho ir así, se sentía muy bien. La brisa en mi rostro y si volteaba la cara hacia su pecho podía oler su agradable aroma.

Llegamos al estanque en unos minutos ya que el caballo era muy rápido. Edward era un buen jinete, bajó de un salto y me sujetó para que yo pudiera hacerlo.

Comenzamos nuestro trabajo y atrapamos varias ranas, escogimos la más grande, pero aun no habíamos encontrado un sapo. Estábamos dentro del estanque el agua apenas nos llegaba a las rodillas

Escuchamos ruedas de un carruaje y Edward maldijo por lo bajo.

— Edward— Era la voz de Jessica

Entonces pude verlos, la bruja y el bufón. Qué suerte la nuestra.

— Venimos a ayudarlos, quizás necesiten apoyo— dijo Mike, como si supieran diferenciar un sapo de una rana.

Edward y yo nos miramos.

— Lo siento— le dije en un susurro.

— No hay problema, ellos no pueden evitar ser más molestos que las pulgas— me dijo sonriendo y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Mike traía unas botas negras y una ropa tan ridícula que parecía que iba de safari. Sin embargo Jessica tría un hermoso vestido verde.

— Bella no deberías entrar al estanque podrías resbalar, además esto es cosa de chicos— oí decir a Mike.

— Yo cuido a Bella, ella es la mejor atrapa sapos del mundo— Dijo Edward molesto y sin voltear.

— Eso no es nada femenino si me lo preguntas Edward— dijo Jessica con tono burlón. Oí a Edward gruñir.

Mike también entro en el estanque cerca de nosotros, traía una red más grande que la mía. Pasaron unos minutos y después de haber callado a Jessica tres veces diciéndole que si hablaba mucho los sapos se asustarían oí reír a Mike.

— Atrapé uno, ¿Qué te parece Bella?— este chico en verdad no diferenciaba rana de sapo.

— Mike esa es una rana y es muy pequeña, Edward ya tiene una en el frasco, necesitamos un sapo— dije en el tono más cortés que pude.

Edward se mantenía a mi lado con dos botellas en las manos, en una había una hermosa rana y la otra permanecía aún vacía.

Entonces lo vi, cerca de la orilla un enorme sapo verde y marrón.

— Jessica no te muevas— dije no muy fuerte. – hay un hermosos sapo a tu derecha.

La mirada arrogante de Jessica se congeló y abrió los ojos. Al menos no hablaría.

— Quédate quieta Jess, yo iré por detrás de ti y lo atraparé— dijo Mike

Ah no, este sapo era mío, pensé. Di dos pasos muy lentamente hacía la orilla el sapo no se movía, tenía la vista fija en Jessica.

—Bella no te muevas, te vas a resbalar, yo lo atraparé por ti— dijo Mike.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces aunque todavía no estaba muy cerca me arrojé para atraparlo. El sapo dio un salto y fue a dar justo al regazo de Jessica quien pegó un gran grito de horror. La red se me había caído pero necesitaba ese sapo así que dé un salto llegué al lado de Jessica y atrapé al sapo con las manos. Ella se levantó me miró con cólera y me empujó al estanque pero en mi caída instintivamente traté de sostenerme de algo y con una mano agarré una de las mangas de su vestido y sentí el agua en mi espalda.

Oí ruidos y chapoteos. Jessica había caído conmigo, empezó a gritar histérica. Vi a Edward llegar a la orilla tirar las botellas y regresar junto a mí. Yo tenía las manos en el pecho y pude sentir la piel húmeda y viscosa, lo apreté con más fuerza y grité: — ¡Lo tengo!, ¡lo tengo! Levantando al sapo para mostrárselo a todos.

Edward sonriéndome se agachó y tomándome de los brazos me puso en pie.

— Lo sabía Bella eres la mejor atrapa sapos del mundo—. Gritó. – Newton haz el favor de dejar de mirar y levanta a tu prima del agua— dijo conteniendo la risa.

— ¡Mi vestido nuevo!— Gritaba Jessica. –Eres una torpe y una tonta— dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

— Princesa Bella estás toda mojada, cómo me hubiera gustado caerme al estanque contigo— dijo Edward todavía riéndose.

No lo pensé ni un segundo, metí al sapo en uno de los bolsillos de mi delantal y agarré a Edward por los hombros.

— Eso tiene solución— grité y con mucha fuerza tiré de él.

Caímos de costado, él tenía los ojos muy abiertos y estaba sorprendido.

— ¿Ahora ya estás contento?— le pregunté.

— No lo decía en serio pero esto es genial— dijo mientras chapoteábamos un poco.

— Me voy a resfriar, mi cabello está hecho un asco y huelo horrible. Esto es asqueroso— Gritó Jessica

— Eso es cierto Bella si no nos cambiamos pronto cogeremos un buen resfrío— dijo Edward poniéndose de pie.

— Edward, debes llevarme a casa, mira como estoy. Me voy a enfermarme yo soy muy delicada— Decía Jessica sollozando.

— Lo siento Jessica pero Pegaso sólo puede llevar a dos personas a la vez— dijo Edward sonriéndole.

Tomó el frasco vacío que por suerte no se había roto, sacó el sapo de mi bolsillo y lo colocó dentro. Tapó la botella y puso ambos frascos en una maleta que ató al caballo.

— Ven conmigo Bella te llevaré rápido a casa sino en verdad enfermaremos. Newton lleva a Jessica a tu casa rápido debe cambiarse inmediatamente.

Y diciendo esto subió a su caballo y me tendió las manos para alzarme como siempre. Era tan fuerte que de un solo tirón ya estaba sentada delante de él.

Corrimos muy rápido y llegamos a mi casa tiritando de frío. Le hice pasar y tiré unos troncos a la chimenea que por suerte aún no se había apagado. Nos calentamos un momento.

— Cámbiate Bella, ponte ropas secas— dijo él.

Corrí al segundo piso me quité toda la ropa mojada y me puse lo primero que encontré. Fui al cuarto de Charlie tome unos pantalones, una camisa, un suéter y una manta. Baje las escaleras y le tendí la ropa a Edward.

—Cámbiate mientras preparo algo caliente— Le dije

— Gracias princesa Bella, eres genial— me dijo mientras iba hacia el baño.

Preparé leche caliente, saque unas galletas y nos sentamos al fuego. La ropa de Charlie le quedaba grande.

— Gracias, ya me siento mejor, ahora debo irme a casa a darme un baño y tu también necesitas uno.

Tomó los frascos de su maleta y me los entregó.

— Cuídalos bien, fue una gran aventura.

— Los pondré cómodos— dije

— Adiós Bella no salgas a despedirme está haciendo frío.

Tomé la manta que había traído y se la colgué en los hombros, se la sujeté al cuello con uno de mis broches y lo miré.

— Esta capa te protegerá del viento y la lluvia Sir Edward. Que llegues a tu destino con bien.

Le vi darme una sonrisa.

— Este humilde caballero estará eternamente agradecido por su generosidad Princesa Bella— Me besó una mano y salió rápidamente.

Pude oír el ruido de los cascos de Pegaso y me imaginé que alzaba vuelo llevándose a Edward con su capa ondeando al viento.

Entonces estornudé y corrí a calentar agua para bañarme, además realmente olía mal, princesa o no necesitaba jabón.


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**PREPARÁNDOSE PARA EL BAILE**

El lunes siguiente me encontré con Edward, iba arropado y con una gruesa bufanda al cuello.

— Hola Princesa del Estanque— me dijo.

— Hola Sir Edward, ¿qué la capa no te protegió del frío?

— Si mucho, gracias. No estoy resfriado pero mi madre insistió en esto— dijo mostrando su bufanda verde que hacían juego con sus ojos. Vaya no me había dado cuenta que por la mañana sus ojos brillaban.

— Mamá dijo que pude haber cogido pulmonía— continuó –Te envía sus saludos y las gracias por la ropa de Charlie y la gruesa capa que me diste ayer

— No es nada, considerando que yo te tiré al estanque, lo menos que podía hacer es cuidar de ti— dije, aunque sabía que lo cuidaría así no fuera mi culpa.

— ¿Dime como va nuestro proyecto de Biología?

— Ah, Romeo y Julieta están muy bien— respondí y era cierto, se veían lindos juntos

— ¿Les pusiste nombres? Bella no son mascotas, al final los dejaremos libres y no pienso bautizarlos a ellos también y ni se te ocurra pedirme que los case.

— Pero se ve que son el uno para el otro. Sé que los vamos a liberar pero tengo dudas.

— ¿Dudas? Bella no hay dudas los vamos a liberar no te los puedes quedar.

— No es eso, es que es romántico, "el sapo y la rana", o acaso has oído "la rana y el rano" o "el sapo y la sapa"

Edward soltó una fuerte carcajada, se estaba burlando de mi, con el poco orgullo que me quedaba me apresuré en llegar a la escuela sin mirarlo.

Nos sentamos juntos. Mike nos dijo que Jessica no asistiría porque estaba en cama.

— Princesa Bella perdóname— dijo Edward en un intermedio de clases.

— Te burlaste Edward Masen, ya he leído al respecto sé que eso no se puede dar, pero esperaba que lo comprendieras— dije completamente ofendida.

— Y lo entiendo, de verdad. Sé que son diferentes y que va contra la naturaleza, que jamás podrían estar juntos ya que no lo aprobarían sus familias. Entiendo también el porqué de los nombres que les has puesto. Y me parecen geniales. Y estoy seguro que si ese sapo de verdad la quiere no habrá nada en el mundo que los pueda separar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿En verdad lo crees?— Dije asombrada.

— Claro que si solo me causo gracia lo de "la rana y el rano" o "el sapo y la sapa". No me reía de ti, en verdad Princesa Bella, no estés enfadada conmigo. Te prometo que escribiré un poema sobre el amor entre un sapo y una rana. ¿Me perdonas?— y me dio una hermosa sonrisa.

— Edward ya no estoy enfadada. Y esperaré por ese poema.

Ese día Charlie llegó más tarde que de costumbre y un poco molesto.

— Bella, ¿me puedes explicar porque arrojaste a Jessica al estanque?

Y tuve que contarle toda la historia, hasta lo de la ropa que le presté a Edward.

— Sabes Bella, te pediré un favor. Jessica es una niña muy frágil y delicada, está enferma y no irá al colegio por unos días, ha cogido un fuerte resfriado. Debes llevarle las tareas y todos tus apuntes hasta que mejore.

— ¿Por qué papá? Ella no es buena conmigo siempre me critica por como visto o lo que digo o hago.

— Porque de algún modo eres responsable de su estado. Sé que no fue intencional pero tú la jalaste al estanque y por eso está enferma.

— Pero ella me empujó, yo no tenía intenciones de jalarle, fue un accidente. Además vive en casa de Mike, él le puede llevar dar sus apuntes.

— Cariño te contaré una historia. Cuando yo era joven conocí al padre de Jessica y fuimos muy amigos, una vez él salvó mi vida. Al morir yo le prometí que cuidaría de su esposa e hija y todos estos años ha sido así. Siempre me he preocupado de visitarlas y que no les falte nada. Ellas han sufrido mucho. Sé que eres buena y comprendes ¿verdad?

Ay porque tenía que usar ese argumento. Claro tienes que ayudar a la mala porque tú eres la buena y eso es lo que hacen las buenas ayudar, soportar y sonreír. Y nos ganamos el cielo. Pero si una buena se rebela entonces es mala. Como nos chantajean.

— ¿Bella me entendiste?

— Si papá, lo haré pero que quede claro que no quiero hacerlo— dije haciendo puchero.

— Una cosa más cariño la Sra. Masen me habló conmigo para que fueras a su casa algunas tardes.

— Ah lo del baile. Recibiré clases de baile papá— Contesté emocionada.

Vale la pena ser buena si recibes después semejante compensación. Aunque después de todo ser mala debe causar envejecimiento prematuro o verrugas, entonces prefiero ser buena.

— Es cierto el cumpleaños de Edward. Va a ser una gran fiesta, deberíamos ir a la ciudad por un vestido nuevo.

— Creo que sí, mi mejor vestido tiene una mancha y me queda ajustado— Sonreí al recordar que la mancha fue del pudín que robamos Edward y yo en la última fiesta.

— Si, iremos pronto. Entonces está todo arreglado, cuando salgas del colegio vienes a almorzar conmigo, luego vas con Jessica y finalmente donde los Masen. Allí te recogerá en la tarde para venir a casa.

— Genial. Solo que tendré que levantarme más temprano para darle de comer a los animales— Y sonreí aun mas.

Colegio—purgatorio—cielo, podría resistir a Jessica si sabía que luego iría con Edward. Leeríamos como antes y tal vez podamos interpretar unos cuantos cuentos.

Jessica no fue al colegio por dos semanas y me estuvo torturando todo ese tiempo ya que además de dictarle y corregirle los apuntes y las tareas debía resolvérselas o ayudarle a hacerlo. Es mas no sabía cómo había llegado a secundaria ya que ni siquiera sabía multiplicar. Su madre era muy fría conmigo, me culpaba por lo que pasó. Y además tenía a Mike todo el tiempo revoloteando a mí alrededor.

En cambio en casa de los Masen era el paraíso, las primeras clases me costaron un poco pero Edward era un maestro genial, ya casi no lo pisaba y podíamos bailar 3 o 4 piezas distintas con sus respectivos pasos.

Terminaba allí de hacer mis tareas, pero como ya se las había hecho a Jessica era más sencillo.

Y como de costumbre leíamos muchas historias. Había una, se llamaba Hansel y Grettel, que me había gustado mucho. Me imaginaba perdida en el bosque y siguiendo un rastro de piedrecillas.

Entonces Edward me puso una pequeña bolsa de tela en la mano.

— Ten princesa Bella, estas piedras las junté hace dos años en casa de mis primos, son redondas y muy blancas tienen un brillo especial con la luz de luna. Si algún día te pierdes podrás encontrar el camino a casa.

— Gracias gran hechicero, las guardaré para una ocasión especial— y le sonreí.

Los días pasaron rápido y pronto sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Edward así que fui a la ciudad con mi papá. El viaje tomó casi 3 horas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía. Era más grande de lo que recordaba. Muchas tiendas y escaparates.

Entramos en una tienda de vestidos había algunos de seda otros de encajes, algunos de satén y los precios variaban bastante de una tienda a otra y yo la verdad quería encargarme de buscar algo especial para Edward. Lo tenía claro desde hacía tiempo pero en el pueblo no lo había conseguido. Había ahorrado durante años y nunca había tenido ocasión de gastar nada ya que casi no salía y tenía suficiente comida y ropa. Mi padre se veía incómodo.

— Papá creo que voy a tardar mucho en elegir y probarme los vestidos. No preferirías ir por allí y ver otras cosas, te estaré esperando aquí, serán por lo menos dos horas.

— ¿Tanto Bella? Sólo por un vestido.

— No es solo un vestido papá… es el vestido, además de los zapatos, el abanico y las cintas para el cabello.

— Vaya no había pensado en eso. Está bien. Además tengo unos papeles que el Juez me mandó a entregar. No tardaré más de un ahora. Espérame aquí.

— Entendido, me encontrarás en esta misma banca— le dije muy seria

Y salió de la tienda. La dependienta se apresuró a mostrarme varios vestidos, pero yo no tenía la intensión de perder el tiempo en eso. Debía ir a buscar el regalo perfecto para Edward. Escogí un bonito aunque sencillo vestido rosa de encajes, unas cintas a juego y unos zapatos de la misma tonalidad. Ni guantes ni abanico ni otras cosas que no se usan.

Salí de la tienda y me dirigí a la armería, me fijé bien en como regresar, no quería que Charlie se diera cuenta y menos perderme. Al parecer este no era lugar para mujeres ya que el dependiente se sorprendió al verme pero no había nadie más.

— Puedo ayudarle señorita— me dijo muy atento.

— Si verá, busco un arma.

— ¿Para usted?— se sorprendió y abrió mucho los ojos

— Si me gustaría mucho, aunque no en esta ocasión. Verá la semana que viene es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo y quiero algo especial.

— Algo para un joven, tenemos muchas piezas. ¿Algún artículo en especial?

— Bueno yo había pensado en una espada pero sería muy medieval, además que no creo que tenga suficiente para adquirir una. Y las armas de fuego no son nada caballerescas. Algo más pequeño, práctico y portable.

— Creo que una navaja sería lo ideal— respondió. Vaya este hombre si conocía su trabajo.

— Sí, creo que eso sería lo ideal.

— Venga por aquí por favor— Y me llevó a una esquina donde había un parador repleto de navajas de todas formas y materiales. Quedé impresionada. Pero cuál sería la correcta. Había de oro, palta, bronce. Pero ninguna de esas reflejaba a Edward.

Hasta que muy abajo del aparador la vi. Era muy antigua, esperaba que tuviera filo.

— Muéstreme aquella— dije señalando.

— Oh. Esa, pues verá, es muy sencilla. Tenemos otras más modernas.

— Por favor déjeme verla—pedí.

La sacó de la vitrina y me la tendió. El mango no era de metal. Era de un material que no había visto antes.

— Bueno como le decía, para un joven los materiales apropiados serían ébano o bronce— dijo el hombrecito sin ningún interés en vendérmela

— De qué está hecha esta— pregunte

— La hoja de carbono y empuñadura de marfil y nácar. Aproximadamente de inicios de siglo, por sus grabados es de procedencia europea. Me atrevería a afirmar que es inglesa.

Pasé mis dedos por aquella navaja y su textura fue sorprendente, no era el frío metal, era cálida y el nácar hacía que algunos lugares fueran verdosos.

— Me la podría abrir— le pregunté al dependiente

— Con gusto, aunque tiene un grabado en la hoja, por eso es que no ha habido interesados y no hay forma de borrarlo sin dañar la estructura

"COR UNUM" alcancé a leer. Era latín. Había leído textos en latín antes. COR era corazón UNUN, no lo sabía.

— Significa corazón unido o un solo corazón— me dijo sin siquiera preguntarle

— Esta es la que quiero— casi grité

— ¿Bien algo más, desea hacerle un grabado o algo?— preguntó muy solícito

— Bueno ¿podrían agregar algo más a la inscripción tratando de igualar la caligrafía?

— Claro, contamos con un experto. No tardaremos mucho.

— Solo quisiera que agregaran 3 letras.

— Claro, escríbalas aquí por favor.

Esperé por 15 minutos aproximadamente hasta que me la entregaron en un precioso estuche de cuero. Casi había agotado los ahorros de mi vida, que no eran muchos por cierto. Pero valía la pena. No era una reluciente espada, pero era la navaja más hermosa que había visto, aunque para ser sincera solo había tenido en mis manos la de Charlie.

Regresé a la tienda donde mi padre me estaba esperando con cara de pocos amigos.

— Bella, por Dios ¿Dónde te has metido?

— Lo siento papá, quería comprarle algo a Edward— su mirada se relajó

— ¿Lo has conseguido?

— Si es maravilloso, pero no lo puedes ver, es secreto.

— Bueno está bien. Ya vámonos o llegaremos muy tarde a casa.

Unos días antes de la fiesta presentamos nuestro trabajo de biología, todos admiraron a Romeo y Julieta, Mike y Jessica no tenían buena cara.

Edward explicaba a la clase sus características y su forma de vida incluso me animé a contar algunas leyendas misteriosas sobre el canto de la rana y la lluvia. Obtuvimos una nota muy buena y sufrí cuando fuimos esa tarde con Edward al estanque para dejar libres a nuestros amiguitos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**Y LLEGÓ EL GRAN DÍA: PLANES DE GUERRA**

— ¡Papá que elegante que estás!— Dije sonriendo mucho.

— Y tú estás muy linda Bella, deberías arreglarte un poco más el cabello.

— Se ve fatal ¿verdad? Pero es que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer esos bucles y moños complicados— Me miró con tristeza.

Salimos hacia la casa de los Masen, era aún temprano ni siquiera oscurecía pero sabía que Edward estaría esperándome hacía horas.

Subí las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Me detuve cuando oí risas dentro. La puerta estaba entreabierta y me asomé a ver. Había una chica rubia sentada en su cama. ¡Pero qué rayos! ¿Acaso tendría que amarrarlo a un árbol? Más le valía que tuviera una buena explicación porque no me importaba que fuera su fiesta, lo arrastraría en este mismo momento.

— Te vez muy guapo Ed, ese traje realza tus ojos— ¿Ed? Quien rayos era ella para llamarlo así

— Tanya porqué no bajas a la fiesta. Tengo aun cosas que hacer— le oí decir algo molesto.

— Pero si aún no empieza la fiesta, déjame arreglarte esa corbata— Eso era pasarse de lista.

— No me toques, yo puedo hacerlo solo— respondió él y sentí aun mas irritación en su voz, por lo menos no tendría que atarlo a un árbol esta noche

— Pero Ed puedo sentarme aquí y verte— ahora sabía a quién ataría a un árbol.

— Ey tu niñita ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es abajo así que desaparece— alguien me habló por detrás. Me giré para verla, era una pelirroja muy guapa y mucho más alta que yo y su vestido era muy atrevido y sin mangas.

— Que me miras, ¿que no escuchas?— me volvió a gritar y sentí que la puerta de la habitación se abrió por completo.

— Victoria ¿por qué le hablas así?— Era la voz de Edward y se oía realmente molesto

— Hola primo, te vez divino— dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta. Así que estas eran sus primas, en verdad me sentía una niñita al lado de ellas.

— Tanya, Victoria, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga. Princesa ellas son mis primas— dijo tan rápido que apenas le entendí.

— ¡Ahora salgan de aquí!— casi gritó al decir esto último.

Sentí un tirón y de pronto me di cuenta que había sido atraída hacia dentro de la habitación, Edward había echado a su primas, cerró la puerta y le pasó el cerrojo.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba a punto de cometer primicidio. ¿Qué parte de no me dejes solo en este día no me entendiste?— dijo y me abrazó. Me sentí extraña, muchas emociones juntas en tan poco tiempo. ¿Pero qué me pasaba? Primero furia al ver a esas chicas aquí, desconcierto y ahora me estremecía entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento— fue todo lo que pude decir.

— Ayúdame con esta corbata Bella me está volviendo loco.

Arreglé su corbata para tener las manos ocupadas en algo. Realmente se veía bien con ese traje y esa corbata iba a juego con sus ojos.

— ¿Qué te sucede Edward?

— Nada Bella, es sólo que estoy un poco ansioso.

— ¿Edward?— la voz de su madre llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Corrí a abrirle

— Bella. Que gusto verte, Edward ha estado todo el día preguntando por ti. Ven a mi habitación te arreglaré el cabello.

— Voy con ustedes— dijo él.

Fue un poco incómodo que me peinara con Edward revoloteando por toda la habitación y sin intenciones de irse. Sus primas deben ser terribles, pensé.

— Edward ya deberías bajar, los invitados no tardarán en llegar y debes estar para recibirlos.

— No voy a ir sin Bella mamá por favor.

Elizabeth me recogió el cabello y me colocó algunas flores de tela que brillaban. Me veía bien, mejor que solo el cabello cepillado. Terminó de arreglarme y salió de la habitación.

— No demores hijo— dijo antes de bajar.

— Edward sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea que te suceda— empecé a decirle sabía que algo pasaba.

— Hoy me he sentido muy extraño, como si algo fuera a cambiar pronto, como si te fuera a perder. Tuve un sueño extraño, tú estabas encerrada y yo no podía salvarte. No era como en los cuentos, ya no podía rescatarte.

— Edward fue sólo un sueño, no es importante.

— Escúchame Bella por favor— me interrumpió

— Disculpa lo siento.

— No te disculpes Bella, voy a ser sincero y te lo diré todo, sólo escucha.

Pero yo ya me había perdido en un cuento donde no podría rescatarme, trataba de imaginármelo y me asustaba porque no podía ver el final. Las historias siempre acababan bien. ¿Pero y si existiese un cuento donde el mal triunfaba? ¿Y por qué él estaba tan nervioso?

— Bella temo perderte, que suceda algo que nos aleje o peor aun que nos separe. Sé que es normal que los amigos tengan que separarse, sé que la amistad perdura, solo que no quiero imaginar no verte a diario o que estés en peligro y no pueda ayudarte. Eso es lo que me pone ansioso y extraño. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

— Edward ven— y lo abracé como nunca antes lo había hecho, me aferré a su espalda y me acurruque contra su pecho. Su corazón latía aprisa y el mío también. Me abrazó también y estuvimos así por unos minutos

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— le dije

— Si gracias, ahora si siento que podría luchar con un dragón. Bajemos, tengo que contarte todo lo que he planeado para hoy. Tengo algunas cosas preparadas. ¿Me ayudas?— dijo con una enorme sonrisa torcida, mi favorita.

— Claro que si mi capitán— dije haciendo un gesto de la marina. La noche recién comenzaba.

Llegamos al salón del primer piso Edward se colocó al lado de la puerta para recibir a la gente que estaba llegando.

— Bella quisiera tener una cuerda y atarte para que no te alejes mucho pero estos días se me han ocurrido algunas cosas divertidas y he estado haciendo planes, yo estaré siendo observado por todos así que necesito tu ayuda.

— Sr. Bauer bienvenido, Sra. Adelante por favor— sonreía atendiendo a sus primeros invitados, yo seguía pensando en que cosas divertidas se le habrían ocurrido, ojala tuvieran que ver con sus primas, sabía que no debería portarme mal en esta casa pero si era para alejarlas de él valdría la pena.

— Como te decía— continuo una vez los invitados avanzaron –he preparado algunas travesuras, ¿me sigues en esto?

— Claro siempre te sigo en todo.

— Bueno te contaré rápido. Jessica y Mike no tardan en llegar. La madre de Jessica ha venido a visitar a mi madre algunas veces, pero esta semana se ha aparecido más veces de las necesarias y me ha insinuado que le gustaría que el primer baile sea con su hija— Yo puse cara de pocos amigos, eso no me gustaba.

— ¿Bella me estás oyendo?— lo miré con total concentración y sonrió –Ayer llegó mi primo Tyler, él quiere conocerte porque le he hablado de ti.

— Y que hay con eso, me lo presentas y ya.

— No entiendes, él es sumamente competitivo, siempre que yo quería algo él se adelantaba, si yo quería un helado, él lo pedía primero o juguetes o dulces, siempre le hacía feliz andar un paso delante de mí.

— Pues a menos que me consideres un helado no veo cual sea el problema— dije divertida pensando en ser un rico helado de vainilla y que los dos se pelearan por… horror Bella saca esas ideas de tu cabeza.

— Claro que no te lo voy a presentar, en él cuanto te conozca será la última vez que yo te vea esta noche. Lo bueno es que es algo despistado y no recuerda tu nombre, así que hoy en la mañana le he dicho que te llamabas Jessica.

— Vaya así que ahora tu mejor amiga es Jessica, Edward me ofendes— dije trágicamente poniendo voz de heroína de Shakespeare.

— No te hagas la graciosa Bella, si Tyler supiera que eres trataría de alejarte de mí, se te pegaría como mosca. Pero en cuanto el piense que es Jessica tendremos dos fuera del juego.

— Ajá ya te sigo, entonces crees que yo debería sutilmente presentarlos. Bien como es él

— Va vestido con un traje gris, es rubio y alto, solo asegúrate de que sepa quién es Jessica y no los veremos el resto de la noche.

— Edward felices 16— dijeron unas personas al entrar, eran los padres de Mike y el mismo chico detrás de ellos, me alejé un poco y me escondí detrás de unas cortinas.

— Sr. Y Sra. Newton bienvenidos. Hola Mike, adelante por favor, están en su casa.

Cuando hubieron entrado vi que Mike buscaba en todas direcciones y entro rápidamente en el salón

— Bella, sal de allí. Bueno ahora tendremos que hacer algo con esta peste— dijo señalando el camino por donde se había ido Mike.

— ¿No te simpatiza verdad Edward?— pregunté divertida

— ¿Debería caerme bien? Preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

— Bueno que hay con Mike ¿también has pensado algo para él? porque si no voy a tener que esconderme detrás de esta cortina hasta el baile. Soltó una carcajada.

— No será necesario Princesa Bella. Verás, le he dicho a mi prima Tanya que en este pueblo vive una familia inglesa descendientes de un conde y que eran los más acaudalados de la región. Y que tenían un solo hijo, el mejor de la clase y el más asediado por todas las chicas del pueblo y de la ciudad. Y le he dicho que su nombre es Mike Newton

— Pero Mike no es nada de eso se dará cuenta.

— Bella la madre de Mike siempre presume que nació en Londres te aseguro que Mike no se queda atrás.

— Entonces sólo hay que presentarlos. Yo puedo hacer eso Edward— y le sonreí.

— Preferiría que no lo hicieras pero si no logro salir de aquí va a ser necesario que encuentres la forma de acercarlos— dijo no muy convencido.

— ¿Edward y que haremos con Victoria?— esa sería la más difícil de eliminar.

— Ella tiene una debilidad. Cuando toma licor se queda dormida. Así que he pensado algunas cosas, solo te diré que no bebas nada de lo que yo te ofrezca esta noche a menos que yo te diga claro.

— No entiendo. ¿Por qué?

— Ella pronto bajará y tratará de pegarse a mí, yo te ofreceré refrescos, te los prepararé personalmente seguro que no me dejará dártelos, claro que el que supuestamente haré para ti tendrá más licor del permitido. Cuando haya bebido más de cuatro copas le tendremos fuera de combate.

—Entonces, tienes todo planeado, eres maquiavélico Edward Masen. ¿Hay algo más que debiera saber? ¿Has puesto más trampas esta noche?

— Si. El primer baile es después del coctel, deberíamos tenerlos a todos fuera en ese momento.

— ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué? He pasado más de un mes ensayando contigo, ¿crees que voy a dejar que alguien lo arruine? Bella quiero bailar contigo y no quiero que ninguno de ellos se cruce. Ah lo olvidaba quité todas las escobas, trapeadores y recogedores del armario del segundo piso. Nuestro escondite está arreglado, he llevado bocaditos y refrescos, podremos escondernos como antes y quedarnos dormidos allí. Además tengo un regalo para ti.

— Edward, ¿te das cuenta de la edad que tenemos? Seguimos portándonos como si tuviéramos 8 años— le dije tratando de parecer muy seria. Me miró sorprendido y desconcertado.

— ¿No quieres hacer esto Bella? Pensé que tu…

— Caíste Sir Edward— grité emocionada. –Tenemos una hora para acabar con el enemigo— le dije mirando el reloj del gran salón.

— Me asustaste, pensé por un segundo que eras una bruja disfrazada de Bella. Bien una hora exacta antes del baile. Que comience la cacería. Suerte— me dijo con una gran sonrisa, como pudo pensar siquiera que yo no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto. Era una aventura nueva, no como nuestros juegos de niños, esto era de verdad y debíamos luchar por poder estar juntos al final. Lo que no entendía era porque sentía que haría lo que sea por poder estar con él. Era sólo un baile después de todo. Vamos Bella no pienses mucho, esta batalla es la mejor que has tenido.

Nos separamos, él todavía estaba recibiendo a la gente que llegaba y yo debía escabullirme. Esta noche estaba comenzando, me preguntaba como acabaría.


	8. Chapter 8

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**Y LLEGÓ EL GRAN DÍA: UNA BATALLA PARA RECORDAR**

Decidí primero ir por Mike y dejarlo enganchado con Tanya, él era tan presumido que para cuando ella descubra que no es un conde habrán pasado días.

Lo encontré cerca, se veía como si buscara algo, me acerque e inmediatamente se pegó a mí.

— Hola Bella, ¿como estas? ¿Deseas beber algo?— Preguntó muy solícito

— Hola Mike— le sonreí. –No tengo sed, solo camina conmigo quieres, estoy muy sola— le dije poniendo mi mejor cara de niña buena o debería decir mi cara de princesa en peligro.

— Claro Bella, a donde tú quieras— me dijo y tomó mi mano. Rayos que pegajoso estaba, las manos le sudaban, ¿Dónde estaba Tanya? Estuvimos andando o mejor dicho yo estuve buscándola por unos minutos hasta que la vi. Nos situamos lo más que pude de ella, mi espalda casi rozaba la suya.

— Mike me encantaron tus dibujos en el último trabajo— le dije acercándome todo lo que mi resistencia estomacal permitía.

— ¿En verdad Bella? Gracias. Lo que sea por ti— dijo inclinándose hacia mí. Ay me picaba el cuerpo, acabo de descubrir que soy alérgica a Mike. Retrocedí un paso a propósito para chocar mi espalda con Tanya.

— ¡Fíjate por donde andas niña!— me dijo

— Oh lo siento, discúlpame, no me fijé, estaba muy entretenida con Mike— dije tratando de ruborizarme para demostrar vergüenza.

— Buenas noches señorita— Dijo Mike al verla, así que me apresuré a presentarlos.

— Mike ella es Tanya, es prima de Edward. Tanya él es Mike Newton un gran amigo mío— dije acentuando la última palabra. Ella por supuesto me ignoró y se le acercó.

— Es un placer conocerte, me habían hablado de ti— dijo ella con evidente afán de interés.

— Espero que sea bueno lo que ha llegado a sus oídos señorita— dijo Mike con afán seductor.

— Llámame Tanya— continuó ella muy coqueta.

Era señal de salir de allí. 2 fuera, quedaban 3

Caminé un poco, quería ver a Edward una vez más cuando sentí una respiración detrás de mí y me giré.

— Hola linda— Era un guapo chico rubio y con traje gris. Tyler.

— Hola ¿quién eres tú?— pregunté educadamente

— Soy Tyler primo de Edward, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre linda?— Vaya que galán, me pregunto qué haría si supiera que yo era la mejor amiga y no Jessica, no es que quisiera que lo supiera solo me gustaría saber cómo reaccionaría, que diría. Pero eso no entraba a discusión.

— Soy Bella Swan, compañera de estudios de Edward— dije y sentí que al oír mi nombre perdía algo de interés en mí. Pero continuó

— ¿Por qué tan sola Bella?

— Espero a mi amiga Jessica, aún no llega y quisiera conversar con ella un poco antes de que empiece el baile y Edward la secuestre— dije haciendo el además que la buscaba mirando por encima de la gente.

— Dime Bella ¿Jessica y Edward son muy amigos verdad?

— Uy son inseparables, no tienes idea— le dije mientras me reía por dentro.

— ¿Y ella como es?— Me dijo con mucho interés.

— Oh es muy bonita y elegante, algo reservada. Sólo sonríe con Edward.

— ¿Y tú crees que ellos estén enamorados? ¿O que Jessica lo esté de Edward?

Me quedé fría. Enamorados. Eso era nuevo. ¿Qué era estar enamorados? ¿Qué se sentía? Sabía por los libros que antes de casarse uno debía estar enamorada, amar al príncipe, salvo en aquellas historias donde obligaban a casarse a la gente. ¿Pero cómo se sentiría eso? ¿Sería algo muy fuerte? ¿Muy especial?

— ¿Bella me has oído?— volvió a preguntare Tyler.

— Si te oí. Y la verdad es que no sé si ellos están enamorados, nunca se los he preguntado.

— ¿Dime Bella me podrías presentar a Jessica?

—Claro que si Tyler— con muchísimo gusto me decía por dentro.

Miré hacia la puerta y vi que ese preciso momento Jessica entraba a la casa detrás de su madre y después que la señora saludara a Edward, ella se lanzaba a los brazos de de mi amigo. Sentí una punzada como el día que me quitó el asiento en el salón de clases. Su vestido era muy bonito y fino y sus bucles se veían perfectos.

—Tyler Jessica acaba de llegar, es la que está abrazando a Edward, ven te la presentaré— dije tratando de sonreír aunque no me hacía ninguna gracia verlos de ese modo.

Avanzamos entre la gente, ella dio un par de pasos hacia el gran salón y volteó dos veces para seguir viendo a Edward.

— ¡Jessica!— la llamé.

Ella se sorprendió y sonrió al verme con Tyler.

— Jessica al fin has llegado— dije como si fuera mi mejor amiga –Te presento a Tyler, es primo de Edward. Tyler te presento a Jessica…

— La mejor amiga de Edward— me interrumpió ella. Vaya eso me lo ponía más fácil.

— Ansiaba conocerte— dijo Tyler, haciendo que Jessica se ruborizara. –Edward me ha hablado de ti— continuó el muchacho.

— ¿Él te ha hablado de mi?— dijo ella emocionada. Yo sentí que se me contraía el estómago.

— Claro que sí, me ha hablado mucho de ti pero no te ha hecho justicia, eres más hermosa de lo que pensaba— dijo él galantemente.

— Gracias, eres todo un caballero— dijo ella y como en el caso anterior, me ignoraron por completo.

Tyler le ofreció su brazo y ella aceptó encantada. Señal de retirarme. Dos más fuera del juego. Sólo falta una.

Localizar a Victoria no fue difícil, no había otra cabellera tan roja en el salón. Estaba al lado de Edward y hacia allá me dirigí.

— No hay punto de comparación Ed. Es completamente diferente, te acostumbrarías pronto— la oí decir.

— Edward— dije llegando a su lado y él me recibió con una gran sonrisa. – ¿Tengo mucha sed, podrías traerme algo de beber?— le dije con un guiño.

— Con mucho gusto Bella, yo mismo te prepararé algo— me devolvió el guiño y se dirigió al bar.

— ¿Que no te enseña modales tu madre?— Me dijo ella en un tono poco cortés –El anfitrión no es un mozo— continuó.

— No tengo madre— le dije con una sonrisa.

— Eso explica todo— me dijo con el tono más hiriente que pudo. Tal vez eso era cierto, quizás por eso no me comportaba igual que las demás "señoritas", pero no era momento de pensar en esas cosas. Tenía que acabar con ella.

Vi que Edward venía hacia nosotras.

— ¿Mi primito es un encantado verdad?— Vaya ese tono era nuevo para mí, ya me había acostumbrado a oírla siempre de manera grosera. – Le va a gustar la ciudad— dijo sonriendo.

— No te entiendo— dije algo sorprendida.

— Seguro que no te lo ha dicho todavía. Te va a encantar la noticia— su tono era de burla. Que pasaba, que era lo que yo no sabía. ¿Edward se marcharía? ¿Se mudaría a la ciudad? ¿Por qué no me había dicho nada?

En ese momento él llego hasta nosotras con dos copas en la mano, una pequeña y con un líquido rosado igual a las que vi sirviendo a los mozos y otra grande y preciosa, ligeramente azulada, traía una pequeña sombrilla de adorno. Cuando estuvo a un paso nuestro, victoria se movió hacia delante y con una sonrisa tomo la copa grande las manos de Edward.

— Gracias primo. Eres un sol— dijo y se fue con la copa hacia el salón.

— Ten Bella— me dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

— Ya sólo nos falta ella, tres copas más y está fuera del juego— le dije también con una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Pudiste con los otros cuatro tu sola?— dijo asombrado – Princesa Bella eres peligrosa— añadió sonriendo

— Tú te llevas todo el crédito Sir Edward lo has preparado muy bien. Yo sólo hice unas presentaciones. Aunque creo que descubrí que Mike me causa alergia— dije frotando mi mano contra mi vestido y mirándola para comprobar que no había erupciones.

Edward tomó mi mano entre las suyas como tratando de limpiarla, se sentía tan bien.

— ¿Crees que se den cuenta pronto?— le pregunté

— No lo creo, solo faltan 20 minutos— dijo esperanzados

— Y tres copas— añadí

— En realidad solo dos, ya le hice beber una copa a Victoria mientras estaba molestando— dijo divertido. –En unos minutos empieza el brindis, allí serán tres copas pero todavía faltaría una mas— termino de hablar y su mirada se ensombreció un poco.

— ¿Que te sucede? Temes que no lo logremos –Pregunté

— No es eso, mi tía ha hablado con mi papá, quieren que el primer baile sea con Victoria y a menos que ella esté verdaderamente fuera de combate voy a tener que obedecerles.

— ¿Lo harías?— Pregunté

— No— dijo sin ningún remordimiento. – Solo pensaba en el castigo que recibiré mañana, pero no me importa— dijo volviendo a sonreír

— Entonces es solo una copa mas— dije muy seria –Déjalo de mi cuenta Edward, te veo en el gran salón en 15 minutos.

— Bella, hagas lo que hagas llega a tiempo por favor, no quiero tener que bailar…

— Edward Masen si bailas con otra chica te ataré a un árbol pero de cabeza y soltaré hormigas asesinas.

Y diciendo eso me alejé de él. Pude oír una carcajada suya a lo lejos.

No había llegado al otro lado del salón cuando oí una campanilla anunciando que debíamos prestar atención.

"Damas y caballeros…" —era la voz del Juez Masen. El brindis había comenzado.

"Quiero iniciar este brindis agradeciendo a todos…"

Yo seguía buscando la cabellera roja

"Desde que nació ha sido un orgullo…"

La vi en la esquina del salón, estaba con una mujer muy parecida a ella, seguramente su madre.

"Salud" oí decir a todos y elevar si copa. Ella se llevo una copa a la boca y bebió un sorbo. Debía esperar a que terminara esta copa.

Oí a lo lejos a Edward cuando comenzó a hablar y aunque no lo podía ver mi corazón latió aprisa.

"Quiero agradecer a mis padres, familiares y amigos por su presencia esta…"

Victoria dio otro sorbo a su copa y se la terminó. Esa era la señal, avancé hacia ella mi me puse frente a ella.

— ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?— le dije

— Claro niñita— me dijo, pero su voz no era la misma de antes, seguro que estaba cerca de su límite, sólo un poco más.

Seguí avanzando hasta llegar al bar y ella me siguió.

"Salud" volvía a oír como un zumbido. Edward había terminado su brindis.

— Yo quiero el primer baile— le dije a Victoria sin rodeos.

— Sobre mi cadáver— dijo ella con furia

"Edward siempre ha sido un modelo de muchacho..." Era la voz de un hombre, seguro algún tío o su padrino

— Un reto— le dije a Victoria y ella abrió más los ojos.

— Puedo ganarte en lo que sea y con los ojos cerrados— dijo con altanería.

¿Estaba retándola? ¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? Esa mujer te lleva por lo menos dos años y como 15 centímetros y kilos de experiencia.

Pero no podía dar marcha atrás no se lo iba a poner fácil, ese baile era mío y Edward era… alto, alto… es mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de juegos, algunas veces ha sido el príncipe en mis historias pero es que debía de haber un príncipe y no me molestaba que fuera él, solo era un juego.

No había tiempo que perder lo que sea que estuviera sintiendo tenía que esperar.

Me coloqué detrás de la barra del bar, tomé dos copas grandes, busque una botella que estuviera destapada y llene las copas con el aquel licor.

— La que acabe primero tiene el primer baile— la reté acercándole una copa.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos esto con agua?— me dijo recelosa

— Porque aquí no hay agua, solo licor. ¿Tienes miedo? Yo jamás he bebido esto y no lo tengo. Pero si el reto te queda grande, podemos ir a buscar agua— le dije con toda la serenidad de que fui capaz.

— Esto está bien— me dijo tomando su copa.

— A la cuenta de tres— dije alzando también mi copa.

1,2 y… 3. La vi hacer trampa. Se había llevado la copa a la boca cuando dije 2, pero no importaba. Traté de tragar el primer sorbo y sentí que me ahogaba. Vi que ella también tenía problemas, pero ya iba por la mitad de su copa.

Tomé otro sorbo y me quemaba la garganta al pasar el líquido, ella se llevó una mano al estómago e hizo un gesto de asco.

"Gracias a todos por estar aquí y que el baile de inicio…" Oí decir a lo lejos al padre de Edward. Este era el momento de la verdad. Contuve la respiración, cerré los ojos y me zampé todo el contenido del vaso.

Oí a lo lejos el primer acorde del violín, la orquesta se estaba preparando.

Abrí mis ojos para verla Victoria estaba mirándome con gesto de asco y todavía tenía una cantidad pequeña de licor en su copa.

— Has ganado— me dijo— y ahora me disculpas porque aunque quiera echarme para atrás con esta estúpida apuesta debo ir al baño— Soltó la copa y salió corriendo con una mano en la boca y otra en el estómago.

Oí nuevamente el sonido de los violines y atravesé el salón como rayo.

Allí de pie al lado de sus padres estaba Edward con la vista fija en el piso, parecía en estado de shock.

Su padre me vio y le susurró algo al oído y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

Levantó la vista lentamente hasta encontrarme con sus ojos.

Se irguió y caminó hacia mí sonriendo y ofreciéndome su mano. Yo también di algunos pasos hacia él y nos encontramos en el centro del salón.

La orquesta inició la melodía, ambos hicimos una leve reverencia tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la otra la dirigió a mi cintura. Y el baile comenzó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**MALAS NOTICIAS**

Bailamos dos piezas seguidas, luego tuvimos que hacerlo con nuestros respectivos padres. Cuando Edward regresó a mí no nos separamos más en toda la noche.

— Estoy impaciente por escabullirnos— me dijo

— Pero yo estoy disfrutando esto— le sonreí.

— Si no te conociera te creería— me devolvió la sonrisa.

— Bueno cual es el plan ahora, ¿Cómo hacemos?— pregunté

— Un par de bailes más y luego vamos por bebidas—

Pero fueron tres bailes entonces nos dirigimos hacia las bebidas para luego desaparecer por las escaleras de servicio.

Nuestro escondite parecía más grande, sería que nunca lo habíamos limpiado a fondo. Había una lámpara esperándonos. Bocaditos, refrescos y unas mantas sobre el piso de madera.

— Ha sido una noche memorable— me dijo. –Quiero un reporte completo Bella.

Le conté detalladamente lo de Mike y Tanya, lo de Jessica y Tyler. Pero con lo que más se divirtió fue cuando le hablé de Victoria.

— Bella eres asombrosa, derrotaste a Victoria y yo tenía tanto miedo por ti. Resultaste ser peligrosa— me dijo en son de burla.

— Tú piensas y yo actúo, ambos somos peligrosos— le dije.

— Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Necesito que cierres los ojos— dijo

Me sobresalté, ¿para qué querría mis ojos cerrados? Me lo imaginaba. Algo tramaba.

— Ya sabes lo que pienso de esto Edward— le dije

— Por favor Bella, te va a gustar lo prometo— rogó

Cerré mis ojos y levanté mis brazos. Como si no conociera bien a Edward, siempre hacía eso cuando quería darme un obsequio. Él sabía que no me gustaban los obsequios a no ser claro que fueran suyos.

Sentí el peso de algo en mis manos. Era algo duro y cuadrado. Lo sabía era otro cuento.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un precioso libro encuadernado. Lo abrí y vi en la primera página el título "Cenicienta" de Charles Perrault.

— Edward, es precioso. Gracias – dije sonriendo y lo abracé.

Él se ruborizó un poco pero se recuperó rápidamente

— No tan rápido princesa Bella, antes de que sea tuyo por completo debes leerlo. Así le darás vida y tal vez podamos representarlo.

— Bueno pero antes... yo también tengo un obsequio para ti— declaré

— No tienes que hacer eso Bella.

— Silencio no me arruines el momento que me tarde mucho en conseguir algo lindo para ti—lo silencié

Cerró sus ojos y abrió sus manos.

Puse mi obsequio con mucho cuidado, estaba envuelto en un papel muy bonito.

— ¿Bella que es esto?— me preguntó

— Ábrelo.

Con cuidado retiro el papel y lentamente abrió el estuche.

— Bella es… Wow

— Entonces he de suponer que te gusta.

— Gustarme es poco, me encanta, dime, ¿estas palabras que significan?— Me señaló mirando la hoja de la navaja.

— Me temo mi querido Sir Edward que tendrás que averiguarlo— Dije sonriendo. –Ahora comenzaré la lectura— Dije tumbándome sobre las mantas.

"Había una vez un gentilhombre que se casó en segundas nupcias con una mujer, la más altanera y orgullosa que jamás se haya visto. Tenía dos hijas por el estilo y que se le parecían en todo…"

Miraba de reojo a Edward junto a mí, estaba muy atento, a veces cerraba los ojos y sonreía, de seguro imaginando cada escena que yo leía.

_"…El hijo del rey, a quien le avisaron que acababa de llegar una gran princesa que nadie conocía, corrió a recibirla; le dio la mano al bajar del carruaje y la llevó al salón donde estaban los comensales. Entonces se hizo un gran silencio: el baile cesó y los violines dejaron de tocar, tan absortos estaban todos contemplando la gran belleza de esta desconocida. Sólo se oía un confuso rumor:_

— _¡Ah, qué hermosa es!..._

_El hijo del rey la colocó en el sitio de honor y en seguida la condujo al salón para bailar con ella. Bailó con tanta gracia que fue un motivo más de admiración._

_Trajeron exquisitos manjares que el príncipe no probó, ocupado como estaba en observarla. "_

— Alto, este príncipe me parece un tonto— me interrumpió Edward

— ¿Por qué? Yo imagino que debe ser muy apuesto.

— A eso me refiero, ¿Él se enamoró de ella solo por lo hermosa que era? Eso no tiene sentido. Ni siquiera hablaron, no la conocía.

— Pero ella también era buena Edward.

—Sí, pero él no lo sabía y que tal si hubiera sido diferente. Si ella aun siendo hermosa fuera vacía o perversa, la vio y se enamoró, me parece que el amor necesita más tiempo que sólo un vistazo.

— Edward es sólo un cuento. ¿Puedo continuar?

— Bien.

_"..Empezaron probándola a las princesas, en seguida a las duquesas, y a toda la corte, pero inútilmente. La llevaron donde las dos hermanas, las que hicieron todo lo posible para que su pie cupiera en la zapatilla, pero no pudieron. Cenicienta, que las estaba mirando, y que reconoció su zapatilla, dijo riendo:_

— _¿Puedo probar si a mí me calza?"_

— ¿Qué a nadie le quedaba la condenada zapatilla?— me interrumpió Edward nuevamente

— No parece que no— le respondí

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿Acaso en todo ese pueblo no había dos chicas que calzaran igual? ¿Y si tanto la quería no podía ir de casa en casa buscándola?

— Es que no la reconocería—dije en defensa del príncipe

— Pero no quedamos en que la amaba por su aspecto, como no la va a reconocer si se enamoró de su cara.

— Edward. Si me sigues interrumpiendo no voy a continuar. ¿Además desde cuando cuestionas los cuentos de hadas? ¿Acaso te has vuelto tan mayor como para no entender?

— Lo siento Bella. Prometo no interrumpirte más aunque el príncipe sea un tonto— Puse los ojos en blanco y continué

_"…Fue conducida ante el joven príncipe, vestida como estaba. Él la encontró más bella que nunca, y pocos días después se casaron."_

Terminé mi lectura suspiré y todo quedó en silencio.

— ¿Edward te has dormido?— Pregunté tocándole el hombro.

— No. Sigo pensando que este príncipe es el más tonto que he conocido. Y no quiero representar su papel. Solo tendría que poner cara de estúpido. En realidad no hace nada. No lucha por ella, no combate con monstruos, ni siquiera la busca, sólo manda a sus súbditos. ¿Qué mérito hay allí?

— Entonces me tendré que buscar otro príncipe— dije molesta

— Creo que a Mike le quedaría perfecto el papel— dijo él

— ¿A Mike Newton?

— Claro solo hay que poner cara de tonto y no hacer nada. Él ya tiene esa cara y nunca hace nada, he oído que hasta lo visten sus criados.

— ¿Entonces no quieres representar el cuento?

— Que tal si lo cambiamos un poco. Qué tal si el príncipe tiene que rescatar a Cenicienta de la malvada madrastra, que decide venderla porque ella se entera de la verdadera identidad de la joven de la que se enamoró el príncipe.

— Eso suena bien. ¿Algo más?— pregunté.

— Y que el príncipe no sea tan tonto, que tal si ya se conocían antes y eran amigos— dijo entusiasmado.

— Pero entonces no habría quedado tan impactado cuando la vio en el baile— dije ya que su idea se parecía mucho a otros cuentos.

— Se conocían pero él siempre la había visto con ropas humildes no con los deslumbrantes vestidos que le dio el hada madrina.

— Si tal vez— y bostecé –Ya pensaremos eso luego, tengo algo de hambre, ¿me alcanzas los bocaditos?

Comimos un poco, bebimos los refrescos y me dio mucho sueño.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando sentí la mano de Edward en mis cabellos. Me estaba acariciando la cabeza como hacía siempre para que me durmiera. Empezó a tararear algo y me hundí en el mundo de los sueños.

Me desperté muy temprano, había tenido sueños tristes, no podía encontrar a papá y lo buscaba en un lugar desolado. Al parecer había estado llorando porque tenía rastros de lágrimas en mi rostro.

A mi lado estaba Edward, tenía una de mis manos en la suya. Siempre habíamos dormido así de pequeños, yo tenía miedo y él me agarraba de la mano y me decía que no me soltaría.

— ¡Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!— Repetí su nombre.

— ¿Bella por qué haces tanto escándalo?— Preguntó abriendo un ojo.

— Ya lo sabes... estoy esperando— dije alzando mis manos.

Apenas se incorporó, rebuscó hacia su lado y encontró una caja. Había un pequeño pastel de chocolate.

— Allí tienes princesa. Come y déjame un poco— dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— Gracias— dije y comencé a comer. Era nuestra costumbre cuando despertábamos juntos él debía alimentarme, así había sido desde que teníamos 6 años.

— Edward ¿Cómo crees que les habrá ido a los otros? Me gustaría investigar.

— Esa es una buena idea. Podemos espiar— dijo sonriendo.

— Buena idea, empecemos por tus primas. Vamos a cambiarnos y saldremos a ver.

Fuimos a su habitación y después de lavarnos la cara me puse otro vestido que había llevado el día anterior. Él también se puso ropas más cómodas y empezamos a merodear por la casa.

— Así que aquí están niños— era la voz de su madre.

— Buenos días mamita— dijo él con tono de súplica.

— Edward, desapareciste de tu propia fiesta, no sabes lo mortificada que me sentí. Y Charlie te estuvo buscando Bella— dijo mirándome.

— Mamá ya sabes que las fiestas no nos gustan— dijo él.

— Lo sé hijo pero no podrán escaparse siempre, Bella es casi una señorita.

— ¿Mi papá se fue?— pregunté

— Le dije que te quedarías y se fue pronto, ¿a él tampoco le agradan las celebraciones verdad?

— No, las odia— dije sin dudar.

— Dónde están mis primos— preguntó Edward

—Tyler está en las caballerizas tratando de montar a Pegaso pero creo que ya lo ha tirado al piso un par de veces. Victoria está en la cocina, Hanna le está preparando una infusión, le duele mucho el estómago. Tanya salió temprano a pasear al parecer hizo amistad con Mike Newton.

Edward y yo no podíamos soportar la risa.

Salimos hacia las caballerizas Tyler estaba en el suelo y Pegaso soltaba bufidos.

— Buen día Tyler—dijo Edward.

—Tu caballo es un monstruo— dijo el aludido.

— Pegaso es encantador— le dije y me acerqué a acariciarlo.

— Edward, Jessica sólo tiene un tiempo viviendo aquí, no puede ser la chica de la que me hablaste— dijo malhumorado su primo.

— Pero Tyler yo nunca dije que ella era mi mejor amiga— dijo Edward haciéndose el inocente.

— Sí lo hiciste, ayer en la tarde mencionaste su nombre un par de veces...

— No lo recuerdo— Edward tenía la cara más fresca del mundo.

— Entonces supongo que esta linda damita lo es. ¿Bella verdad?— dijo mirándome.

Edward rápidamente se trepó en Pegaso y me ofreció su mano para subirme.

—Ven princesa— dijo y me sentó delante de él.

Salimos galopando dejando a Tyler con la sonrisa congelada. El viento era fresco, iniciábamos el verano.

— Mira Bella el conde Mike— me dijo riendo cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzarnos en el camino.

— Ese romance está progresando— dije divertida.

Pasamos a su lado, ellos iban en una calesa muy bonita.

—Buen día Tanya, Newton— saludó Edward, yo les hice un gesto con la mano y nos alejamos.

Dimos un gran paseo y luego regresamos a almorzar a su casa. Victoria todavía seguía en su habitación, indispuesta.

Por la tarde Edward tomó una de las calesas y me llevó a casa.

— Bella estoy muy feliz por todo, fue un cumpleaños maravilloso. Gracias— dijo cuando estábamos por llegar.

— Gracias a ti— le dije sonrojada –Me divertí muchísimo, deberíamos escribir un libro con nuestras aventuras.

— Claro así podríamos contárselas a nuestros hijos— dijo riendo, luego su cara cambio –Quiero decir a tus hijos y mis hijos… no que fueran nuestros en común, quiero decir eso sería extraño... tu y yo... somos sólo... pero tampoco me gustaría que tu…

Al principio me dio risa el oír trabarse a Edward de ese modo pero de pronto mi atención se centró en la coche que estaba delante de mi casa. Era de los Newton. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Mike en mi casa?

— ¿Bella me oyes? Discúlpame por…— balbuceó Edward.

— Está bien Edward, mira ese coche no es de los Newton— le señalé.

— ¿Que hace ese tonto en tu casa?— me preguntó.

— Eso quisiera saber. Voy a averiguarlo— dije cuando estábamos llegando.

— Bueno creo que yo debo irme. Luego me cuentas, es más creo que mañana pasaré por aquí para preguntarte. Cuídate Bella— le sonreí pero seguía intrigada. Bajé con cuidado y le dije adiós con la mano.

Entré en casa y vi a papá y a la mamá de Jessica conversando amenamente.

— Hija, que bueno que estás aquí— dijo él un poco nervioso.

— Creo que debes darle la noticia— dijo ella respingando la nariz.

— Si, eso creo. Bella pequeña, acercarte— me llamó papá. Me senté a su lado. –Veras hija, sé que desde hace tiempo estamos solos y creo que esta casa necesita una señora. Le he pedido a Amanda que se case conmigo. Agrandaremos la casa, tendrás una hermana y una madre— dijo tratando de sonreír.

Abrí los ojos de lo espantada que estaba. ¿Jessica mi hermana y esa señora tan alzada mi nueva madre? Antes prefería a un cuervo. ¿Por qué hacía esto papá? ¿Acaso no éramos felices juntos? ¿Yo no era suficiente para él? Quizás se había enamorado de esa señora. Quizás la amaba. Quería llorar y correr a buscar a Edward para que me consolara. Pero no podía hacerle eso a papá, si él quería a esa señora yo también podría hacerlo. Si él la amaba yo no me interpondría. Mi padre merecía ser feliz, había estado sólo tanto tiempo.

— ¿No dices nada niña?— preguntó ella.

— Lo siento señora Stanley, estoy sorprendida. Pero si mi padre la quiere yo estoy feliz por eso— dije conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar.

— No soy la señora Stanley, soy Amanda Tremaine y pronto la señora Swan. Me alegro que lo tomes así, eres más madura de lo que pensé— dijo con desdén. —Charlie debo irme y hablar con mi hermana de todo esto. A partir de mañana iniciaremos los preparativos y los arreglos de esta casa— dijo mirando como si todo estuviera sucio.

— Te acompaño Amanda— dijo papá y salió con ella.

Yo sentía que todo mi mundo se venía abajo. ¿Cómo sería vivir con ellas? ¿Qué haría ahora? Tenía tantas dudas en mi cabeza. Subí a mi habitación y lloré como nunca lo había hecho y me quedé dormida de tanto llorar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**UNA PESADILLA HECHA REALIDAD**

La siguiente semana hubo mucho movimiento en casa, llegaban carretas con cientos de cosas. La cocina fue modificada, nuevos muebles fueron colocados y también mucha vajilla.

En mi habitación colocaron otra cama, una cómoda y un ropero grande. Imaginaba que la habitación de papá había sufrido muchas modificaciones más que la mía. Hicieron algunos arreglos en el baño porque trajeron una inmensa tina que no cabía. Pero lo agrandaron, por tres días estuvieron trabajando en ello algunos contratistas. Nuestra casa no era muy grande, ahora parecía más pequeña aún. No sabía porque dos mujeres necesitaban tantas cosas.

Mi padre no se veía tan entusiasmado como creí.

— ¿Papá? ¿No estás feliz?— pregunté una mañana mientras comíamos.

—Claro hija. Es que esto es nuevo, ya me adaptaré.

— ¿Podrías decirme cuando sucedió?

— ¿Qué Bella?

—Lo de ustedes, no me di cuenta. ¿Cuándo supiste que estabas enamorado de la madre de Jessica?

—Bella esas cosas son de adultos.

—Lo siento no pretendía molestar.

—No me molestas hija. En realidad necesitábamos este cambio, tú necesitas modelos femeninos que seguir y una madre que te guíe. Y unido a todos los problemas que hay— Esbozó una sonrisa al ver mi cara de confusión. –Verás, los Newton han perdido la cosecha de uno de sus campos y ya no podían seguir teniendo a Amanda y a Jessica con ellos.

— ¿Entonces te casas por no dejarlas desamparadas? ¿No la amas?

— Hija, Amanda es una mujer muy agradable.

—Papá ¿la quieres? ¿Más de lo que quisiste a mi mamá?

— Eso no tiene punto de comparación pequeña. Tu madre fue y será la mujer que más he amado.

Su mirada se volvió hacia el infinito, seguro trayendo aquellos recuerdos felices del tiempo en que estuvieron juntos. Recuerdos que yo no tenía.

—Papá, dime, ¿por qué no conozco a la familia de mamá?

— Ya hemos hablado de eso Bella. Cuando tu madre murió fui a visitar a tus abuelos para contarles que teníamos una hija pero no quisieron recibirme.

— Entonces ellos no saben que yo existo. ¿Cuál era el apellido de mamá?

— Tu madre era Renée Swan y fue muy feliz llamándose así. Ella misma no quería recordar a su familia.

Un carruaje se estacionó frente a la casa. Llamaron a la puerta y Charlie se levantó para abrir.

— La señora espera—era uno de los cocheros de los Newton.

—Bella, olvidé decírtelo, hoy irás a la ciudad con Amanda y Jessica. Escoge un bonito vestido para la boda.

—Papá tengo el vestido del cumpleaños de Edward y está nuevo— protesté.

—Lo sé pero Amanda insistió, dice que ya está usado y necesitas también pasar tiempo entre mujeres.

—Estaré lista en cinco minutos.

Me fui con ellas para hacer feliz a papá, aunque no me agradaba en absoluto. Habíamos recorrido medio camino y no me habían dirigido ni una palabra.

—Jessica ¿De qué color serán nuestros vestidos?— pregunté

—Yo soy la dama de honor así que vestiré de dorado, además hace juego con mi cabello, tal vez a ti te asiente un vestido rosa o azul, ya veremos.

Cuando llegamos a la ciudad las cosas continuaron igual, ellas conversaban entre sí pero no me incluían en sus diálogos. Entramos en una boutique más grande de la ciudad, la dependienta se acercó rápidamente.

—Sra. Stanley, bienvenida ya tenemos listo su pedido— dijo.

Jessica y su madre entraron en un pequeño privado y yo me quedé mirando los demás vestidos.

— ¿Le gusta algo señorita?— una voz me hizo girarme, era una chica muy dulce.

—Este vestido es muy bonito dije mirando uno azul que estaba en el exhibidor.

—Si es precioso, lo trajeron de París hace tres días y muchas chicas lo desean, me temo que el costo es muy elevado.

— Bueno, yo no quiero nada costoso— dije mirando otros vestido más.

— ¿Buscas algo para una fiesta?— preguntó.

— Si, mi padre se casa en una semana.

— ¿Tu padre es el novio de la señora Amanda?

—Si— dije mirando al piso.

—Entonces seguro usarás un vestido parecido al de la Srta. Jessica, acompáñame— dijo. La seguí, me mostró el vestido de Jessica que era muy bonito aunque con demasiados adornos para mi gusto.

— ¿No tienes algo menos…fastuoso?— pedí.

—Claro que si, de hecho te ves como una chica sencilla, en ese vestido no serías tu misma. Necesitas algo más auténtico. Creo que tengo lo que buscas.

Me mostró un hermoso vestido rosa suave sin volantes ni adornos pero la seda parecía ondear como olas, era muy bonito y sencillo.

—Pruébatelo— dijo.

Me quedó perfecto así que pregunté el costo. El precio era muy bajo, menos de la mitad de lo que costaba el vestido de Jessica, así que lo separé.

— ¿Has visto algo que te guste?— preguntó la madre de Jessica al salir.

—Si—dije mostrándole el vestido.

— Me parece muy propio de ti— dijo

Puse mi cara de duda, no entendía como se podía saber cual vestido le quedaba mejor a una mujer y a otra no. Me gustaría aprender.

—Verás este vestido es como tu— dijo Jessica con tono de mujer de modas. –Simple, sin adornos, sin brillo, nada complicado y sumamente común. Como tú.

No sabía si estaba siendo sincera o tratando de hacerme sentir mal. Traté de sonreírle pero algo en sus ojos me decían que en realidad quería ofenderme.

Luego de la boutique fuimos a algunas joyerías, ellas compraron pendientes y pulseras. No llevé nada, porque recordé que tenía algunas joyas de mi madre, además no me invitaron a escoger ninguna.

Regresamos al pueblo casi al anochecer pero cuando se estacionaron en casa de los Newton empecé a notar que no tenían intenciones de llevarme a casa.

—Señora debo ir a casa, mi papá se preocupará— le dije.

— Lo siento niña, este carruaje es de los Newton y me temo que sería demasiado abuso de nuestra parte pedirle otro viaje más. Los caballos deben estar exhaustos.

—Puedes quedarte con nosotros Bella. Mike se alegrará mucho— dijo Jessica sonriéndome.

—Lo siento, no puedo pasar una noche fuera de casa sin que papá lo sepa— objeté.

—Yo le diré a tu padre en la mañana— dijo la señora. –No creo que le afecte.

Bajé del carruaje muy triste, no había sido un buen día, caminé con la cabeza gacha cuando alguien me tocó el hombro.

—Pegaso— grité y sonreí abrazándolo. –Te he echado tanto de menos, tienes que ayudarme.

— Ahora Pegaso es más querido que yo— quise saltar de alegría al oír esa voz.

—Edward— dije volteándome –Llévame a casa, ha sido un día muy largo.

—Lo imagino. Vine con mi madre a visitar a los Newton y Mike me dijo a donde habían ido.

—Edward— Oí la voz de Jessica que salía de la casa.

—Hola— dijo él mirándola por un par de segundo y se volvió hacia mí.

—Fuimos de compras para la boda, hemos adquirido vestidos muy hermosos, ya los verás en una semana— dijo ella.

— ¿Bella no me digas que ahora te gustan los vestidos?— Edward me miró sorprendido, sonreí ante su tono acusador.

— Ella nunca tendrá buen gusto— se apresuró a responder Jessica.

—Y me alegra escuchar eso— dijo Edward subiendo en Pegaso y ofreciéndome una mano que yo inmediatamente acepté.

— ¿A dónde van?— preguntó ella muy molesta.

— Llevo a Bella a su casa, por favor díselo a tu madre y a los Newton. Y dile a Mike de mi parte que deje de acomodar la habitación de huéspedes.

—Cabalgamos en silencio, cuando pasamos cerca del estanque él se detuvo.

—Bella, de ahora en adelante quizás algunas cosas sean diferentes y difíciles para ti. Sólo quería decirte que pase lo que pase no estás sola. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, no me importa si es de día o de noche. Te prometo que buscaré la forma de estar cerca.

Su voz sonaba triste y desesperada.

—Edward, todo irá bien no te preocupes, si necesito ayuda te buscaré— dije abrazándome a él.

—Princesa Bella, prométeme que no sufrirás en silencio, prométeme que me avisarás.

— Te lo prometo Sir Edward, después de todo, cuento contigo para rescatarme ¿no?

.

Una lágrima surcaba mi rostro, quería que fuera de alegría pero mi corazón estaba muy triste, ver a papá casándose con esa señora era como perderlo un poco.

Vi a Edward mirándome, sé que si hubiera podido estaría a mi lado pero ellas habían distribuido los lugares en la iglesia. Yo estaba al lado de los Newton y Jessica al lado de los Masen. La recepción fue sencilla, todo se dispuso en casa de Mike. Sólo pude bailar con papá una pieza ya que su nueva esposa lo absorbía por completo. Mike me hacía girar por todo el salón, apenas pude sonreír unas pocas veces cada vez que mi padre me miraba. No quería que se fuera pensando que yo estaba triste. Jessica había acaparado a Edward, no se había separado ni un momento de él.

—Hacen una bonita pareja verdad Bella— oí que Mike me hablaba.

—Perdón ¿Que decías?

—Edward y Jess, se ven tan bien juntos, me atrevería a decir que con el tiempo ella se convertirá en una Masen.

—Mike, somos muy jóvenes aún para pensar en esas cosas. Y para ser sincera se verían mejor si Edward no tuviera esa cara de espanto que trae.

—No somos tan jóvenes Bella. Te puedo asegurar que pronto tendré edad para elegir— susurró.

De pronto la música se detuvo y anunciaron que los recién casados se marcharían. Todas las jóvenes corrieron a acomodarse detrás de la novia ya que antes de irse arrojaría el ramo. Yo no me moví. Papá se iría por una semana. Era el mayor tiempo que pasaríamos separados, nunca se había alejado tanto de mí. Además Jessica y yo nos quedaríamos en casa de los Newton esos días, una completa tortura.

Oí murmullos y risas. Jessica gritaba de alegría. Papá llegó hasta mí y me abrazó.

—Vamos Bella sonríe, volveré pronto.

—Papá te voy a extrañar.

—Charlie date prisa— oí que lo llamaban.

—Adiós pequeña, sé buena.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, todos salieron a despedirlos. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

— Ya me cansé de ser bueno y de comportarme, salgamos de aquí— la voz de Edward me sobresaltó.

— Pensé que te divertías— me burlé.

—Claro, estaba tan encantado como tu— sonreí ante su sarcasmo. –Ya se marcharon, no tengo porque obedecer. Vámonos de aquí— tiró de mí, aunque no hacía falta con gusto saldría de esa casa sin que me lo pidieran.

— ¿A dónde van?— Nos atajó Jessica. –Edward eres mi pareja.

— Jessica, la boda terminó, si nos disculpas— Edward traía cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿A dónde te las llevas Masen?— gruñó Mike.

—Eso no te importa Newton. Apártate o te aparto y eso te va a doler— mi mejor amigo se oía amenazador, no le había escuchado usar ese tono antes. Yo me apreté más a él y se abrió paso entre los dos y salimos de casa de Mike. Me subió a Pegaso y dimos una vuelta por el bosque.

—Bella no entiendo porque tu papá te dejó en casa de los Newton, mi madre se ofreció a cuidar de ti.

—Papá quería que pasara tiempo con Jessica para que nos acostumbremos una a la otra.

—Espero que eso nunca pase— dijo melancólico.

.

Los días pasaron rápido, Mike estaba todo el tiempo cerca de mí y Edward no había venido a buscarme. Una tarde oí un caballo relinchar y me asomé a la ventana.

— ¿Bella estas enferma?— me gritó Edward.

— No. ¿Por qué preguntas?— dije un poco resentida.

— ¿Por qué no has querido recibirme? No he podido verte en varios días.

— ¿Me has buscado?

— A diario pero siempre me dicen que estás acostada.

—No es cierto. Sácame de aquí— grité.

—Baja e inmediato— ordenó.

Salí de la habitación y me encontré en el pasillo con Mike.

— ¿Tu le has dicho a Edward que estoy enferma?—le pregunté en tono amenazante.

—Viene casi de madrugada, no es un horario apropiado para visitas en esta casa— dijo petulantemente.

—Pues qué bueno que mañana me iré de aquí—le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—Bella, no puedes marcharte así como así. Debes cumplir reglas, debes pedir permiso— me acusó.

—Te agradezco tu hospitalidad Mike pero me estoy ahogando sino salgo ahora me arrojaré por la ventana— le dije. Salí de la casa por la puerta trasera.

Edward me llevó a su casa y me pasé el día entero allí, mandamos a avisar a la madre de Mike para que no se preocupara.

—Bella, tu padre llega mañana— me dijo la madre de Edward.

—Esa es una buena noticia, ahora no me impedirán verte— dijo Edward algo molesto.

Yo estaba de buen humor ya que papá regresaba a pesar de todo lo que se vendría tenía la secreta esperanza de que todo saliera bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**SOLA**

Al día siguiente por la tarde ellos llegaron. Me acerqué a recibir a mi padre.

—Bella te he extrañado tanto.

—Yo también papá—dije abrazándolo.

— ¡Mamá!— corrió Jessica hacia su madre.

—Charlie debemos irnos ya, creo que estamos abusando mucho de la hospitalidad de mi hermana— dijo ella abrazando a su hija.

Sacamos nuestras cosas de la habitación y nos encaminamos a casa. Viviríamos juntos. Sólo esperaba que no noten mi presencia.

.

Llevábamos dos semanas en casa, Jessica había acaparado mucho espacio en nuestra habitación porque tenía más cosas que yo.

El baño estaba atiborrado de frascos, pomos, cremas y aceites, al parecer ser mujer requería más trabajo del que yo sabía.

Todos los días me levantaba muy temprano para alimentar a mis animalitos. Mi cordero estaba cada día más grande y tenía algunas camadas de pollitos. Después preparaba el desayuno, papá salía temprano a trabajar y ellas dormían hasta tarde. La señora Amanda hablaba poco pero Jessica se fijaba en todo.

—No entiendo cómo puedes pasarte tanto tiempo con esos animales Bella, olerás a establo— decía.

—Jessica, alguien debe alimentarlos, yo lo hago desde que era niña— dije encogiéndomelos hombros.

Ahora ya no preparaba el almuerzo pues a la hora que ellas se despertaban llegaba una mujer a ayudarles con la comida y los demás quehaceres. Esto me dejaba tiempo libre para pasarla con mis engreídos.

Iniciábamos agosto, un mes caluroso aunque sabía que las vacaciones pronto terminarían. Edward venía todas las tardes y conversábamos en el establo un lugar donde Jessica no nos molestaría.

—Entonces, ¿te tratan bien princesa?— me preguntaba casi a diario.

—No me quejo, Jessica no para de hablar todo el día y su madre no es muy comunicativa.

—Pronto comenzaremos otro año de colegio, nos vamos a divertir mucho— decía mientras tenía en su regazo a Querubín.

—Sí, el colegio será divertido, podremos hacer muchas travesuras— le dije.

Esa noche vi muy pensativo a papá. Sabía que algo lo preocupaba.

Al día siguiente la señora no se levantó de la cama, Jessica dijo que le dolía la cabeza. Esa misma tarde papá llegó más temprano y entró al establo donde yo daba su alimento de la tarde a mis pollitos.

—Hija siéntate conmigo— dijo él.

—Papá, pasa algo malo— pregunté, algo me decía que no eran buenas noticias.

—Pequeña no es nada malo pero debo ausentarme unos días.

— ¿Otra vez?— me quejé.

—Si hija, no demoraré más de una semana.

— ¿A dónde vas papá?— pregunté muy triste.

—Debo ir a New York, recibí una carta hace unos días, tengo un hermano muy enfermo.

—Nunca hablaste de un hermano— le reproché.

—Yo tampoco sabía pequeña, mi padre nos abandonó a mamá y a mí cuando yo tenía dos años. Se volvió a casar y tuvo un hijo. La semana pasada me llegó una carta, parece que él está muy enfermo y quiere que me haga cargo de su hija. A Amanda no le gusta la idea, ya sabes lo apretados que estamos pero es mi sobrina y no puedo dejarla desamparada ya que no tiene madre, seguro la enviarán a un orfanato.

— ¿La traerás con nosotros?— pregunté más animada, la idea de tener a alguien con quien conversar y jugar me alegraba mucho.

—Sí, su nombre es Alice y es unos meses menor que tu, quizás nos cueste adaptarnos, no podemos dejarla sola.

—Entonces ve papá, tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que se quede sola—le rogué, me apenaba que se fuera pero me entristecía más saber que mi prima podía estar sola y abandonada en estos momentos.

—Me preocupa dejarte a ti sola, no estoy seguro si la pasarás bien— dijo acariciándome los cabellos.

—No hay cuidado papá ellas no son malas conmigo, me portaré muy bien.

Al siguiente día muy temprano papá inició su viaje hacia New York, sabía que primero iría a Pittsburgh a dejar unos documentos que el Juez Masen le había encomendado. Jessica se levantó pasado el medio día pero su madre no abandonó la cama en todo el día.

— ¿Se la pasa todo el día durmiendo?—me preguntó Edward esa tarde.

—Le duele la cabeza, Edward ¿por qué no te simpatizan?—

—Porque son un par de brujas. Lo siento Bella no debo expresarme así. Pero es que no me parecen buenas.

—A mi tampoco pero ahora son mi familia, además papá traerá a una sobrina para vivir con nosotros, no sé porque pero creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, ambas no tenemos madre.

—Bella, tengo hambre— Jessica apareció en el establo.

—Hay comida en la cocina— le respondí.

—Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías visitarnos en nuestra sala como todo el mundo—se quejó ella.

—Me gustan los animales—se excusó él.

Me despedí de Edward y fui a calentar la cena.

—No deberías recibir visitas cuando estás sola, eres una descarada—me acusó Jessica.

—Edward siempre ha venido a verme, aquí o al establo, es mi amigo— me defendí.

—Pues mi madre no aprobará eso— dijo ella.

—A mi padre no le importa—me encogí de hombros, no entendía porque tanto aspaviento.

—Pues ahora tu padre no está aquí—la voz fría y lacerante de mi madrastra me asustó. –No es apropiado que recibas visitas a solas. Si ese muchacho quiere hablar contigo debe solicitarlo primero—sentenció.

—Si señora le diré que venga a hablar con usted— les serví de comer.

Al día siguiente esperé a Edward fuera de casa.

—Hola princesa Bella, porque tan formal, dijo al verme con un vestido nuevo.

—No podemos hablar en el establo, la señora dice que debes pedir permiso para hablar conmigo.

— ¿Lo quiere verbalmente o por escrito?— se burló.

—Edward creo que no sea buena idea que vengas todos los días, seguro que Jessica va a estar siempre allí y no podremos hablar de nada.

—Hablaré con esa señora, no puede evitar que te vea. Cuando regrese tu padre pediré permiso.

Dejé pasar a Edward y se quedó en la sala, subí a avisarle a la señora por alguna razón no sabía cómo llamarla. Me trababa siempre.

—Señora, Edward Masen está aquí, solicita hablar con usted—le dije.

—Ve a tu habitación, en seguida bajo. Jessica ve a atender a las visitas— le mandó a su hija que estaba a su lado, quien salió disparada hacia la sala.

Me fui a mi habitación muy molesta. Pero a los minutos no oí nada y me acerqué a la escalera.

—No es correcto que en una casa la hija menor reciba visitas antes que la mayor. Jessica es la mayor en esta casa y es a ella a quien se le debe cortejar, no a Isabella.

—Señora no estoy cortejando a nadie, Bella y yo somos amigos desde niños, sólo quiero conversar con ella.

— ¿Qué edad tienes muchacho?— preguntó ella.

—Acabo de cumplir 17—dijo él.

—Pues a esa edad un joven ya tiene la madurez para muchas cosas, no quiero que piensen mal de Isabella. A menos que formalmente vengas con tus padres no te puedo abrir las puertas de esta casa.

—Entonces los traeré si con eso puedo ver a Bella—dijo él levantándose para marcharse.

—Ya te dije que la mayor es Jessica— dijo ella.

—Pero es con Bella con quien deseo hablar.

—Entonces tendrás que esperar a que mi Jessica se comprometa para poder visitar a Isabella— dijo ella tajante.

—Como usted diga señora—le respondió Edward saliendo de casa.

Fui a mi habitación para verlo marcharse, me miro con tristeza y se fue. Me quedé muy triste también ya que él era mi mejor amigo y me sentía sola. Esperaba que papá pronto estuviera de vuelta y me permitiera ver a Edward.

Los días pasaron rápido y Charlie no regresaba. Esperaba que apareciera por el camino. Había pasado una semana como él dijo. No había sido tan malo, salvo porque no podía ver a Edward pero esperaba que papá lo arreglara en cuanto llegara.

Las vacaciones se me hacían tan largas, sólo tenía el consuelo de mis animalitos. Pero esa tarde papá no llegó, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente de ése.

La madre de Jessica fue a ver al juez Masen para preguntarle. Regresó un poco contrariada.

— ¿Señora sabe algo de papá?—le pregunté.

—Nadie sabe nada— me dijo y subió a su habitación.

A los tres días me dirigí al despacho del padre de Edward ya que la señora no salía de su habitación ni quería hablar conmigo...

— ¿Se te ofrece algo niña?— dijo su secretaria.

—Sí, deseo ver al juez por favor.

— ¿Tienes cita?— me dijo con desdén.

—No, pero será rápido, es personal.

—El juez no atiende asuntos personales en horarios de trabajo y no recibe a nadie sin cita.

—Verá soy Isabella Swan y quería preguntarle…

— ¿Eres la hija de Charlie?—

—Si—respondí tímidamente ya que la mirada que me dio al saber quién era mi padre no era grata.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta que salga, si es que te quiere atender. Estamos muy atareados ya que tu padre no entregó ciertos documentos— dijo mirándome con desprecio.

—Esperaré— dije y me senté. Después de una hora oí pasos y voces que llegaban desde fuera.

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué haces aquí?— oí la voz de Edward que corrió a sentarse a mi lado y me miraba con tanta desesperación. — ¿Estás bien? Cuanto lo siento—me estremecí, al parecer era la única que no sabía lo que pasaba, lo miré confusa.

—Quiero preguntarle a tu papá que fue lo que le pasó al mío. La madre de Jessica no me ha querido decir nada.

—Claro que si princesa, le preguntarás personalmente, pensé que ya lo sabías.

Tomó mi mano y yo saludé a su madre.

—El juez está ocupado— dijo su secretaria.

—Lauren, mi esposo jamás rehusaría recibir a Bella—le reprochó la señora Masen.

Entramos al despacho, el juez se sorprendió de vernos pero vino a saludarme.

—Bella sé que debes estar preocupada, créeme que estamos haciendo lo posible por buscar a Charlie— dijo, en ese momento sentí ganas de llorar, usualmente era muy fuerte y solía reír mucho pero había perdido parte de esa felicidad cuando esas mujeres entraron en nuestras vidas y ahora no sabía donde se hallaba papá.

—Veo que Amanda no te ha dicho nada. Tu padre está desaparecido, no llegó a New York, ni a los lugares donde debía entregar los documentos que le encargué. No se ha reportado ningún accidente ni muerte, no debes temer lo peor. Creemos que fue plagiado.

—Sólo quiero que regrese— rompí a llorar.

Edward me abrazó y me atrajo contra su pecho, me calmó, su madre me alcanzó un poco de agua.

—Princesa sé que es difícil, debes tener paciencia, verás que pronto aparece, ten fe— estuvo allí conmigo un rato más. Luego me llevaron a comer con ellos, tenían tanta seguridad de que papá volvería que me alivió mucho. Por la tarde Edward me llevó a casa, donde la señora me estaba esperando.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— me gritó furiosa.

—Fui a buscar al juez, siento haberme demorado.

—Entonces ya sabes que tu padre se fue— dijo secamente.

—No se ha ido, algo debió pasarle, el juez me dijo que lo están buscando.

—No sufrió un accidente, no ha muerto. Simplemente no está. Es obvio que se marchó.

— ¡Papá nunca me dejaría!—grité –Él me ama, no me abandonaría.

—Claro ¿y a nosotras si?— dijo ella con sarcasmo.

—Yo no dije eso— me defendí, mis lágrimas salían y no podía detenerlas.

—Claro que no. Pero lo pensaste— me miró con odio. — ¿Qué crees que haremos ahora? Soy una mujer sola y con dos niñas. Mi situación ya era difícil antes de casarme, ahora es peor. ¿De dónde sacaremos dinero para comer?

—Papá tenía ahorros, una parcela alquilada, tenemos animalitos y podríamos trabajar.

— ¿Trabajar? Amanda Tremaine jamás ha trabajado como cualquier vulgar campesina, ¿Pretendes acaso que mi Jessica, hija de un Coronel, sea una empleadita de pueblo? Desde ahora no tendremos más personal de servicio y tendrás que ganarte tu alimento haciendo los deberes de la casa. Empeñaré mis joyas, es lo más deshonroso que puedo hacer.

—Sé que papá volverá pronto, en serio, no tiene porque hacer eso— le rogué.

—Cállate. Mañana mismo iré al banco, veremos cuanto nos duran sus ahorros.

A partir de ese día cociné y limpié la casa. No me molestaba tanto como su silencio y las muestras abiertas de desprecio que Jessica me hacía. Sentía que de alguna forma tenía que compensar el que papá no pudiera estar aquí. Por dentro me estaba quebrando, sentía un gran vacío. Y no tenía a nadie con quien compartir esto. Rezaba porque papá estuviera bien y volviera pronto y echaba de menos como nunca a Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**ESPERANZA**

Las clases comenzarían pronto y el verano terminaba, me apresuré a conseguir muchos frutos silvestres para hacer mermeladas y jaleas para el invierno, había aprendido todo esto de la señora Masen.

Sólo pensar en ella me recordaba lo mucho que me hacía falta Edward, era mi mejor amigo y mi compañero inseparable. Estas últimas semanas sin él y sin papá me estaban convirtiendo en autista, casi no hablaba con personas al menos. Mi madrastra, como estaba empezando a llamarla, casi no me hablaba y Jessica solo se dirigía a mí para pedirme cosas. El dinero era escaso, según decía la señora, apenas nos alcanzaría para pasar el invierno.

Así que quité muchas de mis flores favoritas del jardín para convertirlo en un pequeño huerto y no comprar las verduras. A mi vaca le daba más agua de la necesaria y pasto fresco para que produzca mas leche, pensaba vender el queso ya que Jessica y su madre decían que no les gustaba. Y pues mis gallinas estaban prohibidas de tener pollitos, les quitaba los huevos a diario porque era una de las pocas cosas que comía mi madrastra con agrado y yo quería con todas mis fuerzas ganarme aunque sea su aprecio.

—Bella, mamá quiere hablar contigo— me anunció Jessica. Me levante y me cambié los zapatos ya que toda la mañana plantando hortalizas me había dejado los pies y parte del vestido muy sucios.

— ¿Isabella ya has terminado de limpiar la casa?— preguntó tan indiferente como siempre.

—Si señora, limpié, sacudí y saqué las alfombras. Hice las camas y el almuerzo está listo— ojala eso logre que esté feliz.

—Sé que la escuela empezará en unos días pero me temo que nuestra situación no nos permitirá que ambas asistan este año. Jessica es la mayor y creo que es necesario que ella termine su educación primero, el año que viene lo harás tu, tal vez mi hija se case y ya quedará más dinero para enviarte a la escuela— quería echarme a llorar, todos estos días lo único que había pensado es en poder ir a estudiar y apartar mis pensamientos de lo que me ocurría y sobretodo estar cerca de Edward. El próximo año él tal vez ya no estaría aquí. No. No podía ser tan cruel. Quizás no lo era y de verdad nuestra situación era extrema.

—Señora tal vez podría buscar un trabajo por las tardes y los fines de semana para poder pagar mis estudios—le sugerí.

—Y quien se encargará de la casa, ya sabes que no hay dinero para contratar servicio. Deja de ser tan egoísta y piensa un poco en los demás. Los libros, la ropa y la donación a la escuela es algo que no puedo pagar para ti. No ahora. Irás el año que viene. Puedes retirarte.

Me fui al establo, no quería que me vieran llorar, mis animalitos sabrían consolarme.

Pasé esos tres últimos días muy triste, casi no hablaba y no recordaba la última vez que había sonreído.

La mañana que empezaba la escuela me di con la sorpresa de que Jessica estrenaba vestido nuevo, no dije nada ni me quejé.

—No me sorprendería que con lo que ha crecido Jessica y el color que ha tomado en el verano consiga pronto un buen pretendiente. Ella tiene su dote claro pero es algo que yo no puedo tocar, que asegurará su futuro— dijo mi madrastra viendo marcharse a su hija. Nunca me había hablado más de una frase de corrido, me preguntaba si no estaría hablando consigo misma. Pasé casi todo el día tratando de no volver a llorar, me repetía a cada instante que no debía ser egoísta. Preparé el almuerzo y lo serví a la hora que Jessica debía volver, ella se demoró un poco más de lo normal y tuve que volver a calentar la comida.

—Mamá a que no sabes quién me acompañó hasta la salida del pueblo—llegó gritando.

—Hija, una señorita tiene más recato para hablar. Cuéntamelo con calma y sin levantar la voz—le urgió su madre.

—Edward Masen mamá, él estaba muy interesando preguntándome como pasé el verano. No paraba de hacerme preguntas. Creo que he empezado el colegio con suerte— la oía hablar y algo en mi empezó a dolerme. No era que estuviera molesta por haber faltado, eso era tristeza, este nuevo dolor era extraño, no era para nada melancólico sino algo que me llenaba de ira. Me di cuenta de que me había lastimado con la cuchara que tenía en la mano, la había apretado con mucha fuerza y se me había marcado. Sabía que si yo hubiera estado Edward ni siquiera la habría mirado, ella no le simpatizaba. O tal vez cambió y la había visto de forma diferente. No podía ser, yo era su mejor amiga, a mi me dedicaba más tiempo que a otra persona, era conmigo con quien quería estar tanto como yo añoraba su compañía. Pero porque la había acompañado y llenado de preguntas, sería que quería saber de mi o era que estaba interesado en mi hermanastra.

—Pues ese vestido sí que te sienta hija— espera a ver lo que te pondrás mañana— decía su madre. ¿Mañana? Acaso tenía más vestidos nuevos y bonitos.

Por primera vez en mi vida quise un vestido bonito para mi, arreglarme un poco y estar presentable, miré mi vestido viejo y sucio y mi gran delantal amarillento, mis zapatos estaban desgastados, mi cabello recogido, mis manos empezaban a tener cayos y mis uñas estaban muy maltratadas. Era como la heroína del último cuento que me regalo Edward. Pero no había para mí un príncipe que me rescate, me quedaría un año entre la cocina, el establo y todos los quehaceres.

_¿Papá dónde estás?_ Pensaba con mucha tristeza. Dónde se encontraría mi padre yo sabía que no me había abandonado, ¿Entonces le habría pasado algo malo? Ojala yo hubiera ido con él así nos habríamos perdido los dos.

—Bella tengo hambre— la voz burlona de Jessica me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—La comida está lista, ahora sirvo— le dije entrando a la cocina.

—Sabes que ha llegado algunos nuevos estudiantes a la escuela. Hay dos gemelos rubios y de muy buena familia. Pero no se quedarán mucho tiempo, me dijo Edward que son amigos de su familia. Ah y un nuevo ayudante del Juez, un muchacho un año mayor que yo, viene de otra ciudad, es huérfano, está estudiando con nosotros. No tiene fortuna así que aparte de ser muy bien parecido no tiene más encanto. Es enorme como un oso pero pobre, eso no lo ayudará mucho.

—Pues no creo que sea tan malo ser pobre, nosotras tampoco tenemos mucho—le dije algo cautelosa porque su madre me miraba.

—Yo sigo siendo la heredera de mi padre, no me considero pobre en absoluto y no luzco como tal. Por cierto Edward me dijo que vendría con su madre por la tarde. Tal vez quiera hacerme una visita— me dijo levantándose de la mesa para ir a su habitación.

—Entonces arréglate bien hija, debes causar una buena impresión. Isabella, vuelve a limpiar la sala para las visitas y si no tienes nada mejor que ponerte mejor te quedas en tu habitación— me dijo muy seria.

Dejé todo limpio y subí a cambiarme. Mis vestidos estaban todos muy maltratados, ya de por si casi no tenía vestidos nuevos antes pero había crecido un poco en el verano y apenas tenía tres que me quedaban bien, dos de diario y uno un poco más presentable. Pero mis zapatos si estaban para llorar. Me cepillé el cabello que ahora ya no olía tan bien como antes. No podía hacer más.

Faltando una hora para la puesta del sol llamaron a la puerta. Jessica salió corriendo y ni me molesté en bajar, de todas maneras estaba tan deslucida, no quería que Edward o su madre me vieran así.

Mi curiosidad pudo más, me acerqué a la escalera para oír sólo un poco.

—No puedo permitir eso Amanda, Bella es como una hija para mí. La conozco desde pequeña y he cuidado de ella muchas veces— la madre de Edward hablaba firme pero suavemente.

—Pues ahora está a mi cargo y me niego a enviarla. El dinero es escaso.

—Charlie nunca fue un despilfarrador y ganaba bien. Sé que su dinero alcanzaría para educar a su hija—le recriminó ella.

—Pues su escaso dinero apenas nos alcanzará para el invierno. No puedo hacer nada.

—Pues yo sí. Bella no puede perder un año de escuela por esas cosas. Yo correré con los gastos de su educación y su vestuario por este año, ya te he dicho que la quiero como a una hija— mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Me quería como a una hija, ella es la única imagen de madre que conocía, yo también la quería mucho.

—No puedo aceptar eso…—mi madrastra estaba rehusando que me ayudaran.

—Claro que puedes, por favor debes aceptarlo, no quiero proceder legalmente— la amenazó.

— ¿Legalmente? Yo soy la tutora legal, soy a esposa de su padre—

—No voy a amenazarte Amanda pero si sigues tratando a Bella como la sirvienta de la casa no me quedará otra salida que demandarte— eso era más de lo que yo esperaba. ¿Iniciarían una pelea legal por mí?

—Entonces debo aceptar tu ayuda, no lo hago por mi sino por Isabella— dijo mi madrastra con un tono que yo conocía bien. Estaba molesta pero se contenía.

—Esto es para Bella. ¿Puede Edward dárselo?— preguntó ella. Mi corazón brincaba de alegría, lo vería nuevamente.

—Claro Elizabeth, puede llevárselo, Isabella está arriba, no se siente bien. Jessica acompaña a nuestro invitado.

Escuché pasos y de inmediato fui a mi habitación, me senté en mi cama y esperé en silencio.

—Hola Bella—oí decir a Edward, apenas me sonrió, seguro que pensaba en lo terriblemente fea que estaba.

—Hola Edward, puedes pasar— le dije apenas, se me hacía un nudo en el estómago, quería correr y abrazarlo.

—Esto es para ti— me dijo tendiéndome una caja muy grande.

—Gracias— dije tomándola entre mis brazos, él vio mis manos fijamente y las escondí de vergüenza.

—Bella ha estado indispuesta, tal vez porque se esfuerza demasiado, nunca la obligamos a hacer nada pero ella es muy servicial— decía Jessica.

— ¿Puedes dejarnos solos un momento?— le preguntó mi amigo.

—Claro que no, no sería correcto— se excusó Jessica.

—Solo unos minutos, por favor— rogó él. –Te daré un paseo a caballo este fin de semana si me complaces— le sonrió. Los ojos de Jessica se agrandaron y sonrió.

— ¿Lo prometes?— le preguntó.

—Te doy mi palabra— dijo él.

Jessica se fue si decir más, apenas salió Edward cerró la puerta por dentro y se acercó a mí, yo no quería sostener su mirada.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Prometiste avisarme si algo malo te pasaba. ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mi?— sentí sus brazos rodearme, instintivamente me aferré a él, unas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro.

—Princesa, no quiero que estés así, mírate, tu eres como el sol, no te apagues por favor, papá está haciendo lo posible por seguir buscando a Charlie— me miraba, acariciaba mi mejilla, era el cielo para mí. Como podía decirle que me hacía tan feliz. Me entristeció un poco saber que aún no encontraban a papá pero en este momento mi corazón latía como loco.

—Gracias— es todo lo que le pude decir.

—Quisiera llevarte, sacarte de aquí. Al menos mañana irás a la escuela, no sabes lo que me preocupé hoy y cuando Jessica me dijo que no estudiarías este año casi enloquecí, no puedes, no ahora que yo…— lo miré fijamente, tenía algo que decirme. Algo que me pareció le causaba dolor.

— ¿Me ocultas algo?— le reproché.

—Te lo diré después, ahora no tenemos mucho tiempo. Escogí los vestidos con mi madre, es la primera vez que entro a un establecimiento de ese tipo. También hay zapatos, libros y algunos cuentos que te traje de casa, para que te entretengas. No se te ocurra faltar mañana— me dijo con una sonrisa.

—No pienso hacerlo Sir Edward— sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, Jessica tenía llave lo había olvidado.

—Edward tu madre ya se va, nos vemos mañana y no te olvides lo que me prometiste— le dijo sonriéndole.

—Está bien. Nos vemos princesa— me susurró y me guiñó un ojo— me sonrojé un poco y me despedí con la mano. Estaba tan feliz, apenas ellos salieron corrí a la cocina a preparar la cena y a dejar todo listo para el día siguiente. Había vuelto a sonreír y sabía que había esperanza, no la perdería nuevamente.


	13. Chapter 13

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

**HACIENDO NUEVOS AMIGOS**

Salí de casa más tarde de lo planeado pues debía dejar todo limpio, Jessica me había dejado y se había ido sola hacía mucho rato.

—Hola princesa— Edward estaba subido a un árbol y me sonreía.

—Hola mono araña ¿Qué haces allí?— pregunté riendo. Él saltó ágilmente y cayó justo a mi lado. Me abrazó, ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre…algo que no me molestaba para nada.

—Esperarte, Jessica se quedó aquí casi media hora, impaciente, menos mal que traía zapatos nuevos porque no dejaba de mirarlos y no se le ocurrió levantar la cabeza— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Bueno ahora me contarás lo que ayer no quisiste?— su rostro cambió y vi que eso lo hacía infeliz.

—Es complicado y no quiero pensar en eso tan temprano. Mira traje un refrigerio para dos. ¿Querrás compartirlo conmigo? Yo mismo los preparé— me mostraba una bolsita de papel grande.

—Claro que sí, no me importaría un dolor de estómago si tú lo hiciste— le dije sonriendo y comencé a caminar más rápido.

—Ey, he practicado mucho este verano— dijo corriendo tras de mí.

— ¿Es cierto que hay nuevos estudiantes?— pregunté.

—Sí, están los Hale, Rosalie y Jasper son gemelos. Él es un poco tímido y no habla mucho, ella es algo reservada también. Y Emmett, es muy buen amigo, ahora trabaja con papá, es enorme no parece estudiante.

—Espero que me los presentes, será interesante tener nuevos amigos— casi habíamos llegado a la escuela cuando divisé a un chico muy alto y fornido, venía directo hacia nosotros.

—Que hay Edward, ¿no me presentas a tu amiga?— dijo mirándome.

—Hola Emmett, ella es Bella— dijo él algo avergonzado.

—Vaya tu princesa en persona. Buen día su majestad un gusto conocerla— dijo él haciendo una reverencia exagerada. Yo reía de lo gracioso que se veía.

—El gusto es mío— le dije haciendo una reverencia también.

—Ya es tarde entremos a clases— nos urgió Edward.

Me senté a su lado al parecer él se había sentado con Emmett el día anterior y su amigo me cedió su lugar muy contento. Vi de reojo a los otros nuevos estudiantes, que apenas le sonrieron a Edward. Ella era muy hermosa, tanto que pensé si a mi amigo no le gustaría. Su gemelo era también muy apuesto pero del tipo melancólico y retraído. La rubia se quedó mirando a Emmett un par de segundos más de lo normal. Dos carpetas delante de nosotros Jessica y Mike estaban discutiendo. Cuando él se volvió y me miró vino de inmediato a saludarme.

—Bella, que alegría verte. Pensé que no vendrías este año, casi se me parte el corazón— dijo tomando mi mano. Edward se revolvía en el asiento de al lado.

—Pues estoy aquí, nuevamente. Gracias— le dije algo confundida, este chico era tan meloso.

Las clases se iniciaron con un repaso. Literatura, mi materia favorita, aunque no había leído casi nada en todo el verano. A media mañana salimos al refrigerio Edward no se apartaba de mi ni un instante. Después de comer el rico emparedado que había traído mi amigo vi que los Hale se acercaban a nosotros.

—Hola Edward, queríamos presentarnos con tu amiga— dijo Rosalie.

—Claro los presentaré. Bella ellos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo— me dijo él no tan feliz de tener que presentarme a sus amigos. Era raro, era siempre muy amable.

—Hola Bella, espero que seamos amigas, aunque sea por poco tiempo— dijo ella.

—Es un placer— dijo Jasper y besó mi mano en lugar de sólo estrecharla. Sentí que me ruborizaba, hasta ese momento sólo Edward había hecho eso, era extraño de alguien que apenas conocía.

— ¿Por poco tiempo?—le pregunté a Rosalie para no pensar más en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Sí, nos quedaremos solo tres meses, nos iremos antes de navidad, mi padre quería que vayamos acostumbrándonos a los Masen— dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Pero si sólo estarán tan poco tiempo ¿Cómo se acostumbrarán?— pregunté muy intrigada, eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

—Pasaremos algún tiempo con la familia del juez antes de que sea trasladado…—Edward nos interrumpió molesto.

—Qué bueno que ya conocieron a Bella, si nos disculpan— dijo, me tomó de la mano y tiró de mí hacia otro lado, estaba muy perturbada ¿Qué había querido decir con que sea trasladado?

—Quería decírtelo pero no tenía el valor— dijo él mirando al horizonte.

— ¿Te vas a ir?— sentí como si me quedara sin aire.

—No quiero. Papá ha sido transferido a Chicago, ocupará un puesto en la corte de justicia, es un puesto muy importante. El señor Hale es también un abogado muy reconocido y pues… tienen la ligera esperanza de que emparentemos— se oía más molesto.

— ¿Te marchas… y te casarás con Rosalie?— la verdad me había golpeado con más fuerza. Él se iba y lo perdería para siempre. Pero saber que tal vez se casaría con esa muchacha tan bonita me sentó peor.

— ¡No quiero!— gritó —Tal vez puedan obligarme a irme por algún tiempo pero no me casaré con ella.

—Debes obedecer, tu padre es un hombre muy bueno y correcto— le dije casi sin fuerzas.

—Volveré, de una u otra forma lo haré. Estudiaré mucho y me graduaré tan rápido como me lo permita el tiempo—sus manos habían formado puños y sus nudillos resaltaban.

—No tienes que hacerlo, empezarás una nueva vida, llena de oportunidades. No debes mirar atrás— dije conteniendo el llanto.

Sabía que eso me partiría el corazón lo que no entendía era porque. Él era mi amigo pero no mi propiedad, debía dejarlo ir sin hacerlo sentir peor. Algún día tal vez nos volveríamos a ver. Yo no tenía un brillante futuro, las mujeres raramente lo tenían. Si mi padre no aparecía me marcharía de aquí y tal vez busque a la familia de mamá, pensé.

—No debemos hablar de eso. Aún no. Por favor princesa, aprovechemos el tiempo que estemos juntos— me dijo sonriendo.

—Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo salvo el de la escuela pero podemos hacer muchas cosas. Leeremos los libros que nos faltan en los refrigerios y tal vez podamos pintar algo o hacer alguna travesura— le sonreí con mucho esfuerzo.

—Tal vez podamos dormir a Newton y trasquilarlo— sonrió.

—Eso suena bien— regresamos a clases pero ya no estaba de tan buen humor como en la mañana, algo en mi se movía y me causaba muchas extrañas sensaciones.

La semana pasó y me costaba hacer las tareas ya que terminaba muy cansada por la noche. Edward me ayudaba mucho y también Emmett, era muy bueno en los estudios.

—Algún día quiero ser un famoso abogado— sonreía orgulloso Emmett.

—Y yo no sé cómo decirle a mi padre que no quiero serlo— se quejaba Edward.

—A veces envidio tu suerte amigo. Tienes unos padres geniales que te enviarán a la universidad más prestigiosa de Chicago. Y hasta quieren casarte con la mujer más hermosa del mundo— se ruborizó un poco cuando nos lo quedamos mirando.

—Pues por mí que te adopten, cambiaría mi lugar contigo y creo que saldría ganando— le dijo Edward sonriendo.

— ¿No lo dices en serio verdad? Le romperías el corazón a tu madre si no te vas con ellos y entras a la universidad— le reprochó.

—Claro que quiero estudiar pero no me gustan las leyes. Yo prefiero la medicina— dijo él algo avergonzado.

—Los hijos de los abogados son abogados, eso es lo tradicional. En cuanto a mí, bueno no recuerdo bien a mi familia, yo era pequeño. Pero sé que mis padres eran campesinos, trataré de cambiar un poco eso. Yo sí quiero ser abogado— decía su amigo.

—Bien por ustedes caballeros. Pues yo seré una escritora amargada y solterona— les solté recordando a Jane Austen.

—Ya verás que te casarán pronto, eres muy bonita para que te quedes solterona. Te vendría bien engordar un poco— dijo Emmett sonriendo.

—Pues yo prefiero que te quedes solterona— dijo Edward molesto.

La semana pasó muy rápido y llegó el sábado. Salí muy temprano por pasto fresco y venía caminando feliz porque había encontrado unas fresas que tanto me gustaban, cuando vi una figura a lo lejos. Una chica, muy delgada y más baja que yo caminaba con dificultad. Me acerquen a ayudarla parecía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le hablé, ella me miró y sonrió.

—Creo que sí pero tengo mucha hambre— me dijo, no lo pensé dos veces y corrí a lavar en el riachuelo las fresas y se las ofrecí. Casi se las tragó sin masticar.

—Lo siento, siempre olvido mis modales. Eres muy buena. ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó.

—Soy Bella. ¿Qué haces por aquí?—pregunté.

—Estoy perdida, venía huyendo y creo que me perdí— dijo mirando en todas direcciones.

—Huyes de tus padres o de la justicia— era extraña y tal vez peligrosa pero no daba miedo.

—De todo mundo, de la ciudad, de los policías, del sanatorio y de la mujer más malvada que hay en el mundo. Mi madrastra— dijo sonriendo.

—Ven a casa conmigo— le sugerí.

—Eso suena genial, ¿tiene algo más consistente? Tengo mucha hambre.

—Pues, yo también tengo madrastra así que quizás no sea tan buena idea, pero en el establo no te encontrarán. Puedes quedarte allí el tiempo que quieras. ¿Te irás pronto?

—No lo sé, en cuanto encuentre a mi tío. Se suponía que iría por mí pero parece que de verdad no le importo a nadie— se quejó. Algo se me hizo conocido.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— le pregunté.

— Soy Alice Brandon— me dijo muy contenta –al menos así me bautizaron, hace tiempo que solo oigo insultos pero me rebotan.

—Yo soy Isabella Swan— le dije muy impresionada.

—Vaya te apellidas igual que mi tío. ¿No serás familia? Mi tío es un al Charlie Swan quien por cierto es una mala persona, mira que dejarme a merced de semejante bruja— se quejó. De inmediato empecé a llorar.

—Vamos, no pensaba hacerte sentir mal. Seguro que lo conoces, está bien no creo que sea malo, solo me gustaría saber porque no fue por mi—dijo haciendo puchero.

—Papá fue por ti y nadie lo ha vuelto a ver— le confesé.

— ¿Rayos Charlie Swan es tu padre? ¿O sea que somos primas? Hola— me dijo arrojándose a mis brazos, pare ser tan pequeña y estar medio muerta de hambre tenía mucha fuerza.

—Si somos primas. Papá salió hace casi dos meses hacia New York pero no ha regresado. Está desaparecido— le dije.

—Eso es terrible. Y yo que venía echando chispas contra mi tío. ¿No lo han buscado?— preguntó.

—Lo siguen buscando pero no aparece.

— ¿Y ahora estas con tu madrastra?— preguntó.

—Y también tengo una hermanastra.

—Eso suena terrorífico, yo no pienso vivir cerca de una madrastra bruja otra vez. Son la encarnación del mal— sonreí ante su comentario. Mi madrastra era muy estricta pero no era mala. Yo trataba de comprender que estaba pasando por muchos problemas.

—Mi madrastra no es tan mala— le dije –Es algo estricta y está muy preocupada, es todo.

—Y seguro te manda a hacer todo en casa ¿verdad? Así comienzan, luego no te compran nada, te restringen la comida y las salidas y luego te encierran— esta chica estaba desquiciada, parecía medio loquita, era muy vehemente cuando hablaba.

—Tal vez la pasaste mal. Vamos a mi casa, si ella sabe que eres sobrina de Charlie no creo que te niegue que te quedes con nostras.

Alice no estaba muy convencida pero igual me acompañó. Entramos a casa y le preparé algo de comer que se lo terminó casi tan rápido que no me di cuenta. Luego subí, indicándole que se quedara en la sala. Respiré y me llené de valor, sería algo difícil y no sabía cómo lo tomaría mi madrastra pero Alice era mi prima y no podía dejarla en el establo.

—Señora puedo hablar con usted un momento— le dije acercándome a su puerta abierta. Ella tejía algo.

— Pasa niña. Dime— me miró con esa expresión dura de siempre.

—Sé que esto es extraño pero acaba de llegar mi prima Alice. La muchacha que mi padre viajó a traer con nosotras. Parece que vino por sus propios medios. Está abajo. Yo pensaba que tal vez pudiera quedarse con nosotras por un tiempo, no tiene donde vivir. Yo puedo compartir mi cama con ella— apenas pude seguir hablando porque su expresión cambió de inmediato y se llenó de ira.

—Sabes bien que estamos casi en la ruina, ¿acaso crees que esto es un refugio o una beneficencia?— gritó.

—Pero señora es mi prima y no tiene a nadie más— le dije algo asustada.

—Esta es mi casa y no recibo a extraños— dijo.

—También es mi casa, la de mi padre, estoy segura de que él no la rechazaría— le dije con algo más de valor.

—Pues tu padre se largó y nos abandonó, cuando lo vas a entender. Yo no me creo eso de que anda perdido. Se aprovechó para poder dejarte conmigo y se fue a vivir su vida.

— ¿Cómo puede decir algo así?— le reproché.

—Pues si quieres tanto tener a tu prima puedes irte con ella— me gritó.

Yo no pensaba dejar a Alice sola, ahora que la había encontrado y era la única familia que tenía cerca.

—Como usted diga— le dije haciendo una reverencia para marcharme.

—Isabella. Ya no hay espacio suficiente como podrás ver— dijo suavizando su tono. –Si lo deseas puedes acomodar a tu prima en el establo mientras se quede. Espero que sepa cocinar y pueda ayudarte, como te dije el dinero no nos alcanzará mucho tiempo más.

— Está bien señora, procuraré que alcance la comida para todas y ella no será una carga. Lo prometo— le dije algo más tranquila por un momento pensé que tendría que marcharme de mi casa.

Bajé y miré a Alice que me sonreía.

—Te dije que era una bruja, así comienzan todas— me dijo muy segura de sí misma.

—No es tan mala, vez que te permitió quedarte— le recordé.

— Claro para dormir con los animales, bueno no me debo quejar, anoche dormí en el bosque y me tape con hojas, esta noche al menos tendré un techo y comida— suspiró.

—Me ayudarás con los quehaceres y no te preocupes que dormiré contigo— le sonreí.

—Eres tan buena— volvió a abrazarme –Pero espero no quedarme mucho por aquí. Quiero trabajar, ganarme mi comida, poder estudiar y con el tiempo ser una modista famosa— dijo mirando al cielo.

—Entonces habrá que buscarte algo. Déjalo de mi cuenta tengo un amigo que nos ayudará— dije pensando en Edward.

Dormí con Alice esa noche a Jessica y a su madre no pareció importarles. Pasé dos días sonriendo Alice era muy graciosa y casi no hablaba en frente de ellas. No se sentaba a la mesa, y yo comía con ella. Trabajamos mucho en el campo esos dos días.

—Mañana tengo escuela— le dije.

—Yo también quisiera estudiar— dijo pensativa.

Al día siguiente pude salir más temprano porque Alice me apuro diciéndome que ella terminaría la limpieza y el lavado de trastes.

—Amanecimos temprano hoy— dijo Edward desde el mismo árbol de siempre.

—Tengo algo importante que decirle— le hice señas para que se me acercara. Se sorprendió un poco y vino hacía mi algo cauteloso.

— ¿Te pasa algo?— me dijo interesado.

—El sábado llegó mi prima de New York, vino huyendo de su madrastra que la metió a un sanatorio mental para deshacerse de ella y quitarle el poco dinero que su padre le dejó. Mi madrastra no quiere que viva en la casa y se está quedando en el establo. Yo le hago compañía y…

— ¿Estás durmiendo en un establo?— me preguntó molesto.

—Te estoy hablando de mi prima no me estás oyendo— le reproché.

—Claro que te oigo pero acabas de decir que estas durmiendo en el establo, como quieres que me ponga. Bella esa es tu casa, la construyeron tus padres, esas dos arpías no pueden obligarte a hacer eso.

—Ya te dije que la acompaño por voluntad propia, no quiero dejarla sola.

—Pero es tu prima deberían dejar que se quede en tu casa.

—Por eso quería pedirte si podrías conseguirle trabajo. Ella quiere estudiar, tiene casi mi edad, es algo menor que yo…

—Claro que buscaré algo y apenas ella esté mejor, regresas a tu habitación, no quiero que te resfríes ni nada parecido. Eres muy frágil no quiero que pases penurias— él siempre había sido algo sobre protector conmigo.

— ¿Entonces nos ayudarás?—pregunté para confirma yo sabía que él si me ayudaría.

—Como puedes dudar, haría lo que sea por ti… quiero decir por ayudarte— dijo y lo vi ruborizarse un poco. Eso era algo que también se estaba haciendo muy común últimamente, me sentía mejor, al menos no era la única en pasar es vergüenza.

Esa tarde llegue a casa a contarle a Alice las novedades pero me encontré con que no estaba. Pregunté por ella pero Jessica me dijo que no la había visto. Esperé por ella una hora y salí a buscarla, en el camino divisé un caballo y a dos personas montadas. Cuando se acercaron vi a Alice empapada y era traída por Jasper Hale.

— ¿Alice estás bien?— le pregunté sacándome el suéter y poniéndoselo en los hombres cuando él la bajó.

—Hola Bella, salí a buscar fresas pero me caí al riachuelo. Este joven me rescató— dijo mirándolo.

— Hola Bella— dijo él sonriéndome. Traía un caballo negro azabache. Y era raro que sonriera, siempre lo había visto triste.

—Gracias por rescatar a mi prima Jasper, nos vemos mañana en la escuela— le dije y me llevé a Alice que no paraba de hablar sobre lo impactada que estaba de haber conocido a su salvador.

—Bella ese joven es tan apuesto y tan caballero. Lo hubieras visto, debía verme atroz allí tirada en medio del riachuelo y todo por lavar la fresas que para colmo se me cayeron. Entonces él entró y me tomó en brazos. Nunca en mi vida he estado más feliz de ser una damisela en peligro— saltaba de alegría. Su corto y mojado cabello negro estaba más rebelde que de costumbre. Cuando llegamos a casa estaba el carruaje de los Masen. Casi corrí con ella. Cuando entramos a casa vía a la madre de Edward sentada tomando el té con mi madrastra, esta nos lanzó una mirada de reprobación.

—Bella, que gusto verte— me dijo Elizabeth y me abrazó.

—Buenas tardes, la he echado de menos— dije correspondiéndole.

— ¿Y esta jovencita es tu prima?— dijo mirándola.

—Pero que fachas niña. ¿Qué va a pensar la señora Masen?— le llamó la atención mi madrastra.

—Bueno, he venido porque Edward me dijo que necesitas trabajar y yo me estoy volviendo loca, la mucama nos dejó y necesito ayuda urgente— le dijo a mi prima.

—Sería un placer trabajar para usted— dijo ella sonriéndole.

—Entonces si quieres nos vamos ahora, así avanzas un poco. Ya mañana después de clases me ayudas con el resto de cosas— le dijo la madre de mi amigo. Alice la miró con mucho cariño.

— ¿Podré estudiar?—le preguntó muy feliz.

—Claro, siempre pensado que las jovencitas necesitan mucha educación, al fin y al cabo somos las que educamos a los hombres ¿no?—

—Pues yo creo que no hace tanta falta para conseguir un buen matrimonio. Basta con que se tenga belleza. Pero es sólo mi opinión— dijo algo molesta mi madrastra.

—Voy por mis cosas— Alice salió muy rápido a traer la bolsita con que había llegado, donde solo traía un abrigo viejo y unas fotos de sus padres que había conseguido rescatar. Se despidió de mí y prometió que conversaríamos al día siguiente en el colegio. Yo estaba más que feliz por ella y tan agradecida con Edward. La próxima vez que lo viera le daría un beso. Me lo prometí.

—Bella, cuídate mucho y regresa a dormir en tu habitación— me dijo al oído la madre de Edward.

—Sí. Gracias— le dije sonriéndole.

Por la noche mientras cenábamos Jessica estaba molesta.

—Que suerte la de la enana esa. Vivir con los Masen, estará todo el día cerca de Edward— dijo de mal humor.

—Pues no será por mucho— dije con tristeza.

—Que quieres decir— Jessica estaba intrigada.

—El juez Masen será transferido a Chicago antes de fiestas. Se irán. Aunque tal vez Alice vaya con ellos— susurré. Ahora que lo pensaba sí que mi prima tenía suerte.

— ¿Edward se va? No puede ser. Mamá…— ella miró a su madre algo histérica.

— ¿A dónde irán Isabella?— preguntó ella.

—A Chicago— le respondí, nunca pensé que ellas tenían interés especial en mi amigo.

—La ciudad de los vientos— murmuró para sí misma.

Yo había oído esa expresión antes. Mi corazón latió de prisa. De allí era mi madre. Entonces era de Chicago, tal vez todavía me quedaba familia y podría ir a buscarlos y tal vez… No debía dejar a mi imaginación volar tan alto. No quería hacerme ilusiones pero al menos ese rayo de esperanza me iluminó otra vez.

Al día siguiente Edward me esperó pero no estaba solo, a su lado una chica con un vestido muy bonito estaba de espaldas, llevaba un sombrero hermoso. Sentí un pinchazo de tristeza. Aunque esa no era Rosalie, no sabía con quien venía Edward. Apenas le sonreí cuando lo vi. De pronto la chica a su lado se giró y corrió a abrazarme. Era Alice. Bien vestida, peinada y con ese sombrero parecía otra persona.

—Bella— me gritó desde lejos. Casi me caigo por el choque.

—Por favor pequeño monstruo sé más cuidadosa con ella— dijo mi amigo acercándose a nosotras.

—Alice ¿Cómo estás?— le pregunté mientras ella se giraba para que la viera mejor.

—Es un sueño, ya entendí lo que me contaste sobre la señora Elizabeth es tan buena como me la describiste. Y Sir Edward no se queda atrás. Son muy buenos conmigo, mira hasta tengo ropa elegante para venir a la escuela. Ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, me esforzaré al máximo no sabes lo feliz que estoy— me decía saltando.

—Me alegro de que estés bien— le dije abrazándola nuevamente.

—Bueno es mejor que me apure necesito llegar temprano y hacer muchos amigos. Nos vemos— y salió corriendo hacia la escuela.

—Tiene mucha energía— decía mi amigo. Me acerqué a él y sin pensarlo le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias— le dije sonrojándome.

—Wow, eso porque fue— me dijo sorprendido.

—Ayer me dijiste que me ayudarías y pensé que tenía que agradecértelo de alguna forma— le sonreí.

— ¿No necesitas nada mas?— me preguntó sonriendo también –Digo si así me vas a agradecer los favores…— su rostro cambió, su mirada se hizo intensa. Algo pasaba, lo sentía, en mí y en él.

—Gracias, estoy bien ahora— le dije evadiendo su mirada.

Llegamos a la escuela y Alice estaba sentada al lado de Emmett delante de Jasper y Rosalie, les hablaba como si fueran amigos de siempre. Mi prima sí que sabía hacer amigos. Edward y yo tomamos asiento juntos.

—Bella quería saber si el sábado que viene puedo llevarte a pasear— me dijo Edward algo serio.

— ¿El sábado por qué?— no me molestaba salir con él, al contrario.

— ¿Lo has olvidado? Es 13 de setiembre. Tu cumpleaños, quiero llevarte por allí y en la tarde mi madre preparará algo, una pequeña reunión. Sé que en dónde vives no te festejarán nada. Ven conmigo— me dijo sonriendo con una nueva y misteriosa sonrisa y yo que creía conocer todas su expresiones.

—No me había dado cuenta pero tendrán que pedirle permiso a la madre de Jessica—

—No te preocupes, mi madre se encargará.

Pensé en papá, él jamás olvidaría un cumpleaños mío, era la primera vez que no estaría conmigo. Tenía nuevos amigos y llano me sentía tan sola pero rezaba mucho para que él vuelva.


	14. Chapter 14

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**CUMPLEAÑOS NO TAN FELIZ**

—Una palabra que se escriba igual de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda— le pregunté a Edward un día en el refrigerio. Estaba entretenida resolviendo acertijos en un periódico.

—Bella— dijo él muy seguro.

—Edward estoy hablando en serio, Bella, si lo escribes al contrario es Alleb, no coincide— le reclamé.

—Ya la tengo— dijo riendo –pero te costará.

— ¿Que quieres por ella?— me entusiasmaba, jugar así. Él siempre pedía que yo bailara o que hiciera sonidos de animales.

—Un beso— dijo y yo me ruboricé. –En la mejilla como el otro día. No estaba preparado y ni lo sentí— dijo algo avergonzado.

—Está bien pero no creo que sea un buen lugar hay mucha gente— dije mirando a todos lados.

—Entonces me lo deberás. Yo te lo recordaré—

—Hecho, ahora la palabra.

—Somos— dijo él.

—Si coincide, ya casi lo tengo.

— ¿Isabella puedo hablarte?— era Jasper Hale, estaría preocupado por Alice, Edward me había dicho por la mañana que estaba con fiebre y su madre la obligó a guardar cama.

—Claro Jasper, dime— le dije muy solícitamente.

—Es algo personal si no te importa— su rostro se volvió algo rosado.

—No hay problema, yo me voy— dijo Edward poniéndose de mal humor otra vez. A veces ya no era tan divertido como antes, cambiaba de estado de ánimo con frecuencia y no podía entenderlo.

—Sé que Alice es tu prima y pues yo quería ir a visitarla pero me gustaría llevarle algo especial. ¿Podrías ayudarme?— me rogó.

—Pues no la conozco mucho, sé que le gustan mucho las modas y los accesorios…

—Algo más simbólico, no se— dijo él acercándose a mí para que no oyeran algunas chicas que estaban cerca.

—Ya lo tengo— dije muy alegre. –Fresas silvestres, le encantan y además tú la salvaste cuando se le cayeron. Seguro que estará feliz con eso— le dije muy animada. Él sonrió mucho.

—Esa es muy buena idea. Pero no sé qué decirle. Cómo llego, que le digo— este chico parecía muy interesado en mi prima, más de lo normal.

—Pues creo que solo con tu presencia harás mucho— le sugerí.

—Había escrito algo pero no me atrevo— dijo ruborizándose mucho. Era divertido verlo así. Me dio ternura y sabía que mi mejor amiga y prima Alice no cabría de emoción.

—Anda dímelo y te daré mi opinión— le sugerí, quería escuchar lo que había escrito para ella.

— Bien pero es algo cursi— Respiró hondo y empezó suavemente:

"Nunca antes había visto la luz, no conocía más que sombras y dudas. Caminaba entre murmullos tristes y promesas rotas. Y un día la fe me sonrió, en un manantial me encontré una dulce hada. ¿Me concederá mi deseo? Yo no quiero riqueza, ni poder. Sólo quiero la fe que hay en sus ojos, sólo busco que me mire cada día. ¿Me concederá mi deseo? Solo quiero verla a diario y sentir su alegría en mí, oír su voz suave y percibir su aroma…

— ¿Qué rayos haces Jasper?— la voz de Edward me asustó, yo estaba embelesada escuchando.

—Lo siento— dijo el rubio. —Luego te veo Bella— y se marchó muy ruborizado.

—Eres un maleducado Edward Masen, no tenías porque interrumpir…

—Entiendo, te agrada Jasper— dijo muy serio.

—Claro que me agrada, es muy bueno y escribe poesía…

— ¿Eso era lo que te decía, poesía?

—Si algo que él escribió.

—Discúlpame entonces, no volveré a interrumpirlos, si quieres ve con él— me dijo mas molesto aún.

—Edward no seas ridículo, aún no termino de resolver esto. ¿Me ayudas?— le pedí.

—No, yo no sé poesía— dijo y se marchó. Pero qué rayos le pasaba, ya no era divertido como antes.

La campana sonó y entré al salón de clases nuevamente. Me senté al lado de Edward.

—Que afortunado soy de que aún quieras sentarte a mi lado— dijo algo sarcástico.

—Jamás nos hemos peleado Edward pero si te sigues portando así, me iré— lo amenacé. No me dijo nada más en todo el día. Al terminar las clases Mike se me acercó.

—Bella quisiera hablar contigo— dijo un poco avergonzado.

—Otro más—susurró Edward y se marchó sin mirarme.

—Dime Mike— le dije sin muchas ganas.

—Bella sé que pronto será tu cumpleaños y quería saber si te gustaría salir a pasear— se veía que no le costaba mucho hablar sin Edward en medio.

—Pues creo que habrá una reunión en casa de Edward, no sé mucho porque no me han dado detalles. Si quieres puedes ir— ¿Cómo le decía de lleno que no? Al menos esa era una buena excusa para evadirlo.

—Genial, entonces estaré allí— dijo marchándose.

Recogí mis cosas y salí del aula, no había señales de Edward. Empecé a caminar decidida, si él no quería acompañarme era su problema, no el mío.

— ¿Te irás sin mi?— su voz estaba más calmada.

—Claro que si malhumorado— le reclamé.

—Lo siento, es que perdí el control. Discúlpame— Sus ojos me miraban tan intensamente que me estremecí y mi corazón latió como loco. ¿Pero qué rayos nos pasaba hoy?

—No hay problema, quizás amaneciste con el pie izquierdo— le sonreí y apenas me devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Te interesa Jasper?—me preguntó.

— ¿Interesarme de qué modo?— pregunté muy intrigada.

—Ya sabes… de forma romántica— dijo muy despacio.

— ¿Romántica? ¿Como a las princesas le gustan los príncipes? ¿Para siempre?— no pude evitar preguntarle todo de golpe, no me había puesto a pensar en eso antes.

Jasper era muy lindo pero con Alice, traté de imaginarlo con un traje de príncipe y arrodillado, pero la única imagen que pude visualizar a su lado era a mi prima. Si, definitivamente Jasper podía ser un príncipe pero no para mí.

—Ya sabes que no hay príncipes, en este lado del mundo al menos. Pero más o menos la idea es esa. ¿Es él tu príncipe?— ahora se veía desanimado, como si tuviera que tomar alguna medicina que sabía mal. Me reí al pensar eso.

—Yo creo que él sería un buen príncipe… para Alice—

— ¿Alice?— preguntó algo más animado.

—Sí, creo que ella lo ve de ese modo y parece que él también, lo que estaba recitándome hoy era para ella, seguro más tarde lo verás en tu casa. No te burles por favor y permite que la vea— le rogué.

—Claro, me parece estupendo— su rostro se iluminó y luego volvió a decaer.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?— pregunte

— ¿Y qué quería Mike?

—Salir conmigo por mi cumpleaños, no me quedó más remedio que invitarlo a tu casa. Y no preguntes sobre él, porque creo que tenemos claro desde hace tiempo que él es un sapo pero uno que no está encantado— le sonreí.

— ¿Él también irá? Vaya pensaba que sería un día especial— se quejó.

—Claro que lo será. Sólo no me prepares muchas supresas—le dije.

—No tienes idea— me aseguró y me asusté un poco.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Alice se recuperó y a partir del día siguiente Jasper y ella se sentaron juntos, obligando a Emmett a sentarse al lado de Rosalie.

El sábado llegó y al amanecer salí corriendo al establo. Me sorprendí de encontrar a mi madrastra en la puerta del lugar donde vivían los animales.

—Buenos días señora. ¿Qué sucede?— dije mirando dentro para saber porque estaba aquí.

—Isabella, vete a la casa— me dijo muy molesta. Casi le obedezco en el acto pero vi a alguien dentro tratando de atrapar a mi cordero.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le hacen a Querubín?— corrí dentro a calmar a mi animalito que estaba muy asustado.

—Isabella, deja a ese animal. Tenemos que vender algunos porque necesitamos dinero— dijo gritando.

—Pero no a él, por favor— rogué—

—Las gallinas nos dan huevos, la vaca leche y podemos vender la lana de las ovejas. Pero ese animal no produce nada. Lléveselo— le ordenó al hombre.

—Es mío— grité. –A usted no le cuesta nada dejarlo aquí, yo soy la que lo alimento y lo cuido— me aferré a él y miraba como mis lágrimas mojaban su blanca y suave pelusa.

—Ya te dije que necesitamos dinero. Y estos animales son de todas, no sólo tuyo. Vete a tu habitación antes de que venda todos los animales de una vez— su mirada era implacable, parecía que me odiaba.

— ¿Porqué tanto escándalo?—Jessica entro como siempre cubriéndose la nariz como si apestara el establo.

—Jess, llévate a Isabella— dijo su madre. Sentí que tiraba de mí. Yo sólo lloraba en silencio, sin fuerzas para nada y recién comenzaba el día. Nunca recibí peor un cumpleaños. Caminé sin mirar atrás y me senté en la cocina, mirando las piedras de la pared. Si papá estuviera aquí, esto no pasaría. Pensé y volví a llorar otra vez.

—Eres ridícula, tanto escándalo por un apestoso animal— Jessica se sentó a la mesa, yo seguía acurrucada al lado del fogón.

—No es sólo un animal. Es mi amigo— lloré más. A lo lejos oí las ruedas de una carreta alejándose y sentí la puerta abrirse.

—No valía mucho pero alcanzará— escuché la voz de mi madrastra dirigirse a su hija. No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

—Podemos ir temprano, no quiero que me lo ganen— dijo Jessica muy contenta.

—Si claro, sólo dile a esa niña que baje a preparar el desayuno y saldremos a comprarte ese sombrero—me indigné tanto que dejé de llorar. ¿Para eso vendieron a mi cordero? ¿Para comprarle un tonto sombrero a Jessica? En mi pecho nació un nuevo sentimiento y no era algo bueno. Sentí mucha rabia, deseos de correr e irme muy lejos de aquí. Me levanté despacio, los ojos de Jessica me miraron asustada.

—Bella prepara el desayuno— me dijo con algo de temor.

—Prepáratelo tú. Para eso tienes manos— le grité y corrí hacia la puerta, ni siquiera miré a mi madrastra, simplemente abrí la puerta y salí, no me importaba que aún traía la bata puesta, quería alcanzar esa carreta, no sabía de qué modo pero aunque sea a la fuerza recuperaría a mi amiguito. Recordaba cuando nació y todo lo que los cuidé a él y a su madre. Cómo lo bautizó Edward, lo feliz que fui todo este tiempo teniéndolo en mis brazos. Corrí pero no veía la carreta, corrí más, llegué a una bifurcación de caminos. Miré en ambas direcciones sin saber hacia dónde seguir. Mis ojos se nublaron y mis rodillas se doblaron.

Caí, sentí la tierra húmeda en mis manos que pronto se llenaron de gotas de lágrimas. Esto era tan injusto. Escuché vagamente los cascos de un caballo, apenas me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a mí.

— ¿Bella?, ¿princesa que tienes?— Edward se acercó y me tomó en brazos. Traía flores que dejó a un lado para sostenerme mejor.

—Es mi cordero. Mi madrastra lo vendió, para comprarle un sombrero a Jessica. Seguí la carreta pero no sé por dónde se fue— dije señalando los dos caminos. Él miró al piso, cómo siguiendo huellas. Me ayudó a incorporarme y me sentó en un tronco cerca del camino. Corrió a su caballo y sacó una capa, me la puso en los hombros y me envolvió con ella.

—Regresa a tu casa, por favor— rogó.

—Debo ir tras él— quise levantarme.

—Bella, mírame ¿confías en mi?— me dijo. Yo asentí.

—Regresa a tu casa. Yo recuperaré a Querubín. Pero promete que volverás a tu casa, no quiero que nada malo te pase— Asentí y traté de sonreírle. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y rápidamente saltó a su caballo, vi que miraba el suelo otra vez y se decidió por uno de los caminos, en segundos lo vi desaparecer. Estuve allí unos minutos más y me levanté para regresar a casa. Caminé despacio y me acurruquen con la capa suave y caliente de Edward.

Llegué a casa mucho rato después porque no seguí el camino, no quería cruzarme con Jessica o con su madre. Cuando traté de entrar me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada. Fui a la ventana y también estaba con cerrojo. Me había quedado fuera de mi casa. Y tenía mucha hambre.

Fui al establo y me acurruqué en la paja. Cecilia, mi vaca, se me acercó y lamió mi rostro. Blanquita, mi oveja, se echó a mi lado, también lloraba.

—Edward lo salvará. Estoy segura— le dije y apoyó su cabeza en mi regazo. Pasé allí casi toda la mañana, el estómago me gruñía. Sentí que una carreta llegaba y salí a ver. Alice bajó de pronto saltando. Me miró y corrió hacia mí.

—Estás aquí, vine lo más rápido que pude. Por cierto feliz cumpleaños La cosita esa está en casa de Edward, es tan lindo— me dijo abrazándome, yo le correspondí.

—Gracias— apenas podía hablar.

—A mi no, ya sabes ese chico está loquito por ti, fue hasta el otro pueblo para recuperarlo y el pobre tuvo que dar tu obsequio a cambio del animalito. Pero como tienes varios más no creo que lo eches de menos— sonrió, yo apenas captaba lo que me había dicho. ¿Él estaba loquito por mí y eso que significaba? La miré mas confundida todavía.

—Te dije que era una bruja— sonrió –Así son todas, primero muy buenas y cuando pueden sacan sus garras de arpías, luego…. — no la dejé terminar.

— ¿Cómo está Querubín?— pregunté, eso era lo más importante.

—Está bien, es una monada. Edward dijo que se quedaría un tiempo con nosotros, ya que la bruja se podría molestar si lo traes de vuelta. Hasta a la señora Elizabeth le gustó. Creo que podré cuidarlo— me dijo sonriendo.

—Agradécele a Edward de mi parte—le dije, no sabía si podría ir a la reunión que habían planeado para mí, después de todo había salido gritando y no creo que mi madrastra estuviera muy contenta.

—No, agradécele tu misma. Pasamos por ti en unas horas—

—No creo que me dejen ir. Antes de salir le grite a Jessica y ahora me dejaron afuera de la casa—

— ¿Por eso estás aquí?— preguntó molesta –Par de lagartas, las vi en una boutique cuando venía para acá. Debes tener hambre— dijo mirándome y fue corriendo a la carreta. Sacó algo y me lo trajo.

—Lo siento, debí llegar antes pero no me resistí en el camino, disfrútalas— dijo acercándome unas fresas, las comí mientras ella no paraba de hablarme.

—Es mi fruta favorita, el otro día Jasper me llevó muchas cuando enfermé. Estaba tan nervioso. Luego me recitó algo tan encantador, ahora somos novios—me dijo como quien habla de algo tan común. Casi se me atraganta una fresa.

— ¿Novios? ¿Se van a casar?— dije asustada.

—Tal vez—dijo sonriendo.

—Alice, ¿no eres muy joven para eso?, debes pensarlo bien, acabas de conocerlo y no sabes mucho sobre su vida, de dónde es, sus gustos…—

—Bella, para con eso. No vamos a casarnos mañana, habrá tiempo para conocerse. Aunque no necesito tiempo. Yo sé que es él— me guiñó un ojo.

— ¿Qué es él? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?— pregunté.

—Ya sabes, la persona que esperas que llegue. El hombre de tus sueños. Tu príncipe— dijo mas contenta todavía.

— ¿Jasper es tu príncipe? ¿Estás segura? ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—Yo lo sé. Lo siento. Es algo que supe desde que lo vi— era lo que siempre había oído, amor a primera vista.

— ¿Y que sientes?— pregunté.

—Bella, como si no lo supieras.

—Claro que no lo sé— me defendí.

—Lo que pasa es que a ti te llegó sin darte cuenta. Pero es más o menos lo mismo que sienten tú y Edward— eso si me desquició, que sabía ella, nosotros éramos amigos.

—Edward es mi amigo—le grité.

—Ay Bella, pero que necia. La primera vez que pasé la noche contigo aquí, no dejaste de hablarme de él, las conté fueron más de 20 veces que pronunciaste su nombre despierta y otras tantas cuando estabas dormida. Ahora que vivo en su casa, él solo habla de ti, en el desayuno y en la cena, nunca faltas tú en su conversación. Cuando vamos al colegio no hace otra cosa más que hablar de ti. Por eso ya no quiero ir con él. El otro día su padre hizo un comentario sobre el noviazgo que desea entre él y Rosalie y hubieras visto cómo se puso, si eso no es amor me trago mi sombrero— dijo mirando su precioso sombrero que tenía en el regazo. Me quedé en shock, ¿era amor? ¿Eso era lo que compartíamos? Siempre pensé que era amistad, una amistad especial, muy fuerte, que nunca terminaría.

— ¿Oye Bella estas bien?

—Sí, es sólo que todo lo que me dices… no puede ser… somos amigos—

—Desde luego pero a ver dime. ¿Te gustaría que se case con Rosalie?— preguntó, eso no me agradaba en absoluto, sólo que no me enfurecía sino que me causaba una profunda tristeza.

—No, pero si él quisiera hacerlo, le desearía que fuera feliz— era sincera, jamás me opondría pero sé que me dolería mucho.

— ¿Y si se casara con Jessica?— preguntó.

—Con esa nunca— grité muy molesta.

—Lo vez, no quieres que se case.

—Es que es muy joven— dije apenas.

—Al diablo con la edad, el amor no depende de eso— Escuché a lo lejos ruedas de un coche.

—Señal de que la linda prima debe irse— se levantó de inmediato. –Vendremos de todas formas, así te encierren en la torre más alta, esas brujas no nos impedirán verte— dijo mientras salía muy rápido. La seguí con la vista, subió de un salto a la carreta y se fue antes de que Jessica y su madre llegaran.

¿Me regañaría? ¿Me dejaría ir salir?


	15. Chapter 15

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**PRINCESA DE CUENTOS DE HADAS**

Me acerqué a la puerta y no dije nada.

—Has vuelto. Tenía la esperanza que no lo hicieras. Vete a tu habitación y arréglate los Masen no tardan en venir por ti, hasta mi sobrino preguntó si irías a tu fiesta. No quiero oírte gritar nunca más o no seré tan condescendiente— mi madrastra entró con la cabeza muy erguida seguida de su hija, que tampoco me miró. Corrí a arreglarme, me puse uno de los vestidos que todavía no había usado, traía unos guantes y un sombrerito a juego, me sentía como una de las heroínas de las novelas de Jane Austen, claro no deseaba ser Elinor Dashwood, que vivía esperando que Edward Ferrars fuera por ella.

No pasó mucho tiempo y escuché un carruaje que se detenía delante de nuestra casa. Bajé despacio porque el vestido era largo y tenía miedo de enredarme en él. Jessica también estaba lista y corrió a abrir.

—Hola venimos por ustedes— dijo la señora Elizabeth –Bella pero que bonita estás— dijo mirándome y se acercó a abrazarme –Feliz cumpleaños— me dijo poniendo en mis manos una pequeña cajita.

—Gracias pero no debió—

—Claro que sí y quiero que los uses hoy— me dijo con mucho cariño. Lo abrí con cuidado, eran un par de pendientes de color plata con pequeños cristales. Bellísimos.

—Gracias, son preciosos— le dije.

—Me los regalaron cuando cumplí tu edad, fue el mejor año de mi vida los quince años son especiales— dijo sonriendo.

—Pero yo no puedo aceptarlos— dije retrocediendo un poco. Me miró con curiosidad. —Son joyas de familia, no debería deshacerse de ellas, tal vez las quiera para su nieta— le dije tratando de sonreír.

—Eran para mi hija pero ya ves que sólo tuve a Edward. Y tú eres como mi hija, estoy segura de que no irán muy lejos de todas formas— me sonrió con una mirada algo divertida. Me sonrojé al recordar todo lo que Alice me había dicho. Dejé que me los pusiera y me miró otra vez.

—Te ves linda. Debemos irnos— dijo y me tomó de una mano.

Salimos a la calle, agradecí que mi madrastra no hubiera bajado para despedirnos. Jessica que aún estaba medio malhumorada subió al carruaje con nosotras, me sorprendió no ver a Edward allí. Y estaba pensando en él otra vez. Le demostraría a Alice que no tenía razón, de ahora en adelante iba a estar más consciente de mis palabras y no hablaría más de lo necesario de mi amigo.

— ¿Y Edward no vino con usted?— Jessica preguntó muy interesada.

—Ha preferido quedarse y terminar algunos detalles— respondió su madre.

—Su hijo es muy amable y bien educado— alabó mi hermanastra.

—Gracias, he procurado educarlo bien—

— ¿Es cierto que se irán a Chicago en unos meses?— preguntó Jessica

—Sí, espero que no sea por mucho tiempo— suspiró ella.

—Pero es una gran ciudad, hay muchas cosas que en un pueblo tan pequeño ni siquiera se pueden ver. Y hay coches— Jessica parecía más entusiasmada que Elizabeth.

—El ruido me da dolor de cabeza y no me gustan los autos— dijo la madre de Edward.

Llegamos a su casa y descendimos del coche, Edward estaba esperándonos y nos ayudó a bajar. Jessica bajó último y aprovecho para tomar su brazo y no quiso soltarse de él.

—Jessica serías tan amable…—dijo mi amigo haciéndole ver que quería soltarse de ella.

—Edward ese traje te queda muy bien, dónde lo compraste.

—Gracias, y no tengo idea donde fue comprado. Me permites— trató de zafarse pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Bella, déjame escoltarte— Mike tomó mi brazo, yo estaba algo fastidiada, así que me dejé llevar.

—Estás muy bonita, en serio— dijo el sapo, digo Mike. Apenas le sonreí.

—Quita tus manos de mi prima— Alice lo apartó de mí y me abrazó. –Feliz cumpleaños otra vez, tengo un regalo para ti—me llevó dentro y fuimos hacia un rincón de la casa donde había una caja muy grande llena de obsequios.

—Edward quiere que abras los regalos más tarde pero sé que necesitarás mi regalo en este momento— me miraba con tanta alegría que no pude evitar sonreír y rasgué el papel. Era un bolsito, algo extraño lleno de brillos y aplicaciones de varias telas.

—Lo vi en una revista francesa, ¿sabías que toda la moda está cambiando?, estos vestido son del siglo pasado, pensaba hacerte un sombrerito con plumas pero tal vez es muy atrevido para un pueblo y no estaba tan segura de que quisieras ponértelo. Me reí muy fuerte al imaginarme un sombrero con plumas de gallina.

— ¿Que es tan divertido?— Edward llegó con nosotras.

—Pudiste deshacerte de la garrapata, ahora te dejo con Bella, voy por los bocaditos—Alice se alejó de nosotros. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, me repetía mentalmente que era culpa de mi prima por hacer que piense cosas que no son.

— ¿Puedo darte un abrazo de cumpleaños?— dijo y me sonrió.

—Claro, el de la mañana no cuenta. Gracias por todo—le sonreí y me lancé a sus brazos, alejaría todo los pensamientos extraños de mi mente, éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, nada cambiaría eso.

—Par de tórtolos, sírvanse un canapé, Edward trae algunos juegos para divertirnos— dijo mi prima.

—Está bien. Bella ven conmigo— tomó mi mano y subimos las escaleras corriendo, cómo siempre hacíamos. Pero en lugar de dirigirnos al estudio bajamos por las escaleras que daban a los cuartos de servicio, pasamos por ellos y seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su casa donde tenían algunos animales. Allí en un corralito con mucha paja estaba mi cordero. Edward abrió la puerta y lo llamó. Vino directamente a sus brazos y lo levantó del suelo.

—Si te ensucias, Alice me matará, puedes acariciarlo— me acerqué y toqué su cabecita, no estaba asustado, parecía tener sueño y también que había comido mucho.

—Gracias Edward, en serio, pensé que lo perdería— me puse triste al recordar todo lo que pasó.

—No iba a dejarlo por allí, también lleva mi apellido, ¿recuerdas? Ahora vamos por los juegos y después tendrás que abrir tus regalos— me sonreía. Cuando dejó a Argos sobre la paja, se volvió a mirarme se veía tan apuesto y radiante, el traje negro que traía era el mismo de su cumpleaños me causaba gracia que Jessica no lo haya notado. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla y lo abracé.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te quiero mucho, eres más que un amigo… eres como un hermano— sentí que se puso rígido y deshizo mi abrazo.

— ¿Un hermano? Gracias…— no quiso mirarme y me hizo señas para ir por los juegos. Llevamos varios al salón, nos reunimos en grupos y por varias horas nos entretuvimos, éramos un buen grupo. Emmett, los Hale, Alice, Mike, Jessica y algunos amigos más de la escuela. Cuando me di cuenta ya había oscurecido, entonces Elizabeth apareció en el salón con un bonito pastel color rosa y muchas velitas encendidas de las que salían chispas. Entonaron la canción de cumpleaños y apagué las velas. Debía pedir un deseo. Y rápidamente el rostro de mi papá llegó, deseé de todo corazón que estuviera bien, donde sea que esté.

—Hora de los regalos— dijo Alice, acercándome la gran caja.

Los abrí uno por uno, Mike me regaló una muñeca de porcelana muy hermosa, yo tenía sólo dos muy viejas y casi se le habían borrado la cara. Ésta tenía un vestido de gala lleno de lentejuelas, me la quedé mirando un rato, era preciosa.

—Gracias Mike, es muy bonita— le dije y él vino a abrazarme.

Rosalie y Jasper me regalaron un vestido nuevo, algo moderno llano y a cuadros. Era moderno pero tal vez lo usaría para salir los domingos, si es que alguna vez me dejaban salir. Emmett me regaló unas botas. Jessica un par de guantes que parecían usados. También habían unas cintas para el cabello, mas guantes, una peineta de nácar y al fondo quedaban más de 5 regalos. Abrí uno rectangular. Rasgué el papel con cuidado, era un libro de cuentos, las letras eran doradas y todo lo demás de cuero. Levanté la vista pues sabía exactamente quién era el único que podría regalarme algo así.

Edward estaba sentado mirándome pero sus ojos estaban algo perdidos, como si estuviera pensando en muchas cosas, me acerquen a él.

—Es precioso, te lo agradezco— le sonreí.

—Lo que sea para mi pequeña… hermanita— dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Yo quería que sea el mismo otra vez, parecía triste, tal vez se acordó que pronto partiría. Había también un frasco de colonia, un chal tejido en hilo muy fino y por último un par de zapatos preciosos, delicados y con piedrecillas. Parecía el de una princesa. Me di cuenta que no tenía nada con que ponerme esos zapatos.

—Ese regalo es mío— dijo Elizabeth entrando al salón.

—Gracias, son como…

—Para una princesa de cuentos de hadas— dijo Alice acercándose a verlo seguida de Jessica.

El juez Masen entró en la casa en ese instante y todos se pusieron de pie para saludarlo.

—Buenas noches con todos. ¿Dónde está la cumpleañera?— preguntó, di unos pasos para que me viera.

—Felicidades Bella, ya eres oficialmente una señorita— me dio un abrazo y se marchó a su despacho.

—Creo que ya es hora de irnos— le dije a Jessica que seguía entretenida jugando dominó.

—Vete si quieres, yo todavía no quiero irme— me dijo y fui en busca de Alice.

—Alice ya debo marcharme, es de noche.

—Claro, deja que te prepare la mitad del pastel para llevártelo.

—No es necesario.

—Claro que sí. Con lo poco que debes comer, además la bruja querrá probarlo— dijo sonriendo y cortando el pastel para servirlo en pequeños platos y dárselo a todos los invitados.

— ¿Sabes porque Edward está tan callado?— le pregunté.

—No sé, ha estado muy feliz todo el día. ¿No le has dicho algo para que se ponga así?

—No. Estaba muy contento hasta que…— recordé nuestra última conversación.

—Hasta que…— me animó.

—Bueno le dije que era como un hermano—

—Bella, Bella. ¿En serio lo quieres sólo como a un hermano?

—Claro, es decir, lo quiero muchísimo, me encanta estar con él, jugar, leer, montar a caballo y es muy guapo eso es obvio pero…—

—Pero, vamos escúpelo de una buena vez.

—Se va a ir Alice y tal vez se case con Rosalie.

—Eso no va a pasar si tú no quieres— me dijo muy segura.

—Claro que sí y sé que voy a sufrir mucho pero si trato de verlo como a un hermano tal vez me duela menos.

—Entonces sí has pensado en él de otra forma— aseguró.

—No he dicho eso, tú me confundes.

—Bueno, a ver si puede pensar en él como tu hermano con esa lagarta allí— me giré a verlo, Jessica estaba a su lado con una sonrisa muy coqueta en su rostro, él parecía no oírla. Me acerqué con cautela, si había algo que de verdad me enfurecía era que ella lo trate así, como si fuera de su propiedad.

—Aún me debes un paseo a caballo. Quiero que me lleves a casa ahora, hay luna llena— ella se acercaba más a él.

—Es mejor si van en carruaje, hace frío— le respondió él.

—Pero sé que contigo estaré bien abrigada. ¿Me llevas?— condenada ofrecida, pero que se había creído.

—Edward quiero despedirme de tu mamá ¿me acompañas?— le dije tendiéndole una mano. Me miró y asintió, tomo mi mano y se levantó. Vi que Jessica me miraba enfurecida.

—Gracias, no sabía cómo quitármela de encima— dijo algo lejano todavía.

—Pues yo no vi que hicieras nada por alejarla— le reproché.

—Es que tiene razón, le debo una cabalgata.

—Pero es de noche, no pensarás llevarla ¿verdad?

—Hoy no, tal vez mañana pase por tu casa a buscarla—

—Pues que te aproveche el paseo— le dije y me alejé buscando a Elizabeth para despedirme.

No tardamos en subir al carruaje yo llevaba más de la mitad del pastel conmigo. Apenas me despedí de mi amigo. Todo se estaba echando a perder, no sabía porque, tenía una sensación de malestar y de fastidio. Yo quería que todo fuera como antes cuando podíamos correr de la mano o escondernos en un armario y pasar horas leyendo. Llegué a casa y me cambié, me metí a la cama aún triste por todo lo ocurrido, antes de dormir quise leer un poco y tomé el libro de cuentos que me había regalado Edward. Lo abrí para buscar un buen cuento pero de entre sus páginas cayó un papel. Lo abrí con cuidado, era su letra.

"Princesa salida de un cuento, quiero ser tantas cosas para ti.

Rescatarte de los dragones y de las brujas hechiceras.

Trepar una alta torre o desafiar al mal.

Estar contigo en todas tus aventuras de cuentos de hadas y también en el mundo real.

Las palabras que no he dicho o las frases que no escribo son sueños reprimidos,

letras sin sonido, tan lejanas, tan extrañas.

Sólo quédate conmigo, sonríe para mí, tómame como tu príncipe o tu vasallo,

cómo el mago o el sapo encantado pero sigue siendo mi princesa de cuentos de hadas,

no quiero estar lejos de tu vida. Sólo tú me haces soñar despierto,

sólo tú me haces volar sin alas, sólo tu… me haces escribir estas palabras"

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante. No podía pensar con claridad. Miré otra vez el papel, sin firma, ni destinatario. Pero era su letra, yo la conocía bien. ¿Lo había escrito para mí? ¿Lo había dejado a propósito para que lo encontrara? ¿Y qué quería decir con las palabras que no he dicho o las frases que no escribo? Todo mi mundo se puso de cabeza.

—Bella puedes apagar esa luz, mañana Edward vendrá a buscarme para ir de paseo y no quiero tener ojeras— refunfuñó Jessica, di gracias porque estuviera de espaldas ya que yo creía que dormía desde hace mucho rato.

— Si Jess, lo siento— Guardé el libro en mi mesita pero aquel papel lo guardé con cuidado entre mis cosas personales, junto a las joyas de mamá. No sabía si alguna vez le mencionaría esto pero estaba convencida de que a partir de ahora ya no vería a Edward de la misma forma y eso me causaba miedo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**ABANDONADA**

Desperté temprano para preparar el desayuno, era domingo y aunque sabía que ellas despertarían tarde no quería que tuvieran motivos para tomárselas conmigo.

Herví la leche y terminé de hornear los panecillos.

Escuché un caballo afuera de la casa, era inconfundible, Pegaso. Salí a abrir la puerta, el corazón me latía a prisa. Él estaba de espaldas, traía ropa blanca y una capa marrón. Se veía tan apuesto, su cabello desordenado tomaban un color especial al sol. Di unos pasos hacia él.

—Hola Edward— dije un poco temerosa.

—Hola— esquivó mi mirada. Me acerqué a acariciar a Pegaso.

— ¿Y Jessica ya se levantó?— preguntó.

—No, aún no. En seguida le aviso que estás aquí— me giré para entrar nuevamente a casa. Parecía que no tenía ganas de hablarme y eso dolió, tal vez Alice estaba equivocada y él solo quería mi amistad. Tal vez aquella nota que dejó en el libro no era para mí. Si, sólo estaba confundida.

—No te vayas por favor— se oía nervioso. –Princesa… yo necesito decirte que…—sus ojos verdes estaban dilatados, brillaban como si emitieran luz.

— ¡Edward ya bajo espérame!— gritó Jessica desde lo alto –Bella tengo hambre—

Vi que mi amigo hizo un gesto de fastidio seguido del de decepción.

—No tiene que tratarte como si fueras su sirvienta— me dijo molesto.

—Ella es un poco engreída y no quiero problemas con su madre.

— ¿Te han tratado mal? ¿Han vuelto a cometer alguna injusticia contigo? Bella no quiero que me ocultes si te hacen algo, no quiero que te traten como a esa niña del cuento. No soportaría vivir sabiendo que te maltratan. Haré lo que sea, te sacaré de aquí.

—Edward no puedo irme. Esta es mi casa y sé que Charlie volverá.

—No te voy a dejar aquí si eso te pone en riesgo.

— ¿Y qué harás?

—Si es preciso te robaré.

—Vas a irte en unos meses.

—No me iré si no estás segura. Si Charlie no regresa... vente conmigo a Chicago— tenía una expresión que nunca antes le había visto, lleno de temor, de esperanza. ¿Quería llevarme con él? Sentí mi rostro llenarse de calor.

— ¿Estás loco? Tus padres…

—Mi madre no se opondría, papá…

—No voy a ponerlos en ese problema, soy menor de edad, tu padre podría ser acusado de secuestro.

—Bella, no entiendes que…

—Ya estoy lista Edward. Bella la leche se derramó será mejor que limpies antes de que mi madre vea eso— me hizo a un lado y se abalanzó a los brazos de Edward. Él aún estaba mirándome. Le di la espalda para entrar a casa.

—Regresaré pronto Bella, serás la siguiente en dar un paseo conmigo— su voz había recuperado la alegría de siempre aunque algo fingida pero sólo yo notaba eso.

Me enfurecí cuando vi que la leche no se había derramado en la cocina sino que Jessica la había tirado. Limpié todo y comí algo. Sentí pasos en las escaleras y preparé la mesa para que mi madrastra comiera.

—Isabella, me he dado cuenta de que la leña se nos está acabando. Hoy saldremos a abastecernos. Prepárate, ponte el vestido más viejo que tengas y envuélvete el cabello.

— ¿Ahora mismo señora?, me gustaría esperar a que Jessica regrese, aún no ha comido— era una excusa pobre, yo quería esperar a Edward para avisarle

—Déjala con su amigo, ellos necesitan tiempo. Saldremos pronto.

Me fui a preparar para ir a buscar leña, sabía que ese trabajo era muy duro, solía ir con papá, nos llevaba un día entero y él era muy fuerte. A lo mucho juntaríamos ramas pequeñas, yo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para empuñar un hacha. Me puse un vestido viejo y alisté una capa gruesa, el día estaba claro pero si regresábamos al atardecer tendría frío sobre todo si íbamos en la carreta.

Cuando guardaba algunas cosas encontré de pronto una bolsa de piedrecillas que Edward me había dado cuando jugamos a Hansel y Grettel. Quizás fuera una intuición, decidí llevármelas ya que nos adentraríamos en el bosque. Me coloqué un gran sombrero y salí corriendo a sacar la carreta.

—Estás ridícula pero como no hay gente en el bosque— mi madrastra nunca tenía una palabra amable para mí.

— ¿Volveremos para el almuerzo?— pregunté

–Llévate unos panes y un poco de agua, esto tomará algunas horas— al menos no quería verme con hambre.

Subí a la carreta, me preguntaba si en verdad íbamos a buscar leña las dos, ella estaba con un vestido de diario pero fino, rara vez usaba uno que no fuera de seda o de muselina.

Anduvimos más de media hora hasta llegar al bosque, seguimos por un camino de pinos y dimos con la casa del leñador. Bueno al menos esto sería sencillo, a lo mejor sólo la compraríamos.

—Buen día Sra. Stanley. Oh perdón Sra. Swan— Billy el leñador conocía a papá desde que yo era pequeña, siempre que íbamos por leña pasábamos por su casa para preguntarle donde podríamos conseguir mejores ramas, a mi padre no le gustaba talar ningún árbol, sólo hacer leña de los árboles caídos o ramas rotas. Algunas veces yo jugaba con sus hijos pero casi nunca iban al pueblo, ellos se educaban en casa como casi toda la gente que vivía a las afueras. Rachel, Rebeca y Jacob eran morenos y muy atléticos. Las gemelas eran un año mayo que yo y Jake era un par de meses menor. No los veía desde el año pasado, Charlie me había dicho que la esposa del leñador esperaba un bebé.

—Sr. Black, por favor necesito leña, como usted sabrá mi esposo está desaparecido y el invierno pronto llegará y yo sola con dos niñas, me temo que será el invierno más duro que haya enfrentado.

—No se preocupe señora, haremos lo posible por brindarle nuestra ayuda, mi amigo Charlie es muy buena persona seguro que algo muy malo debió pasarle. Mis hijos están ahora fuera visitando a unos parientes el Ohio pero yo le puedo ser útil.

—Se lo agradezco tanto— hizo un gesto de querer llorar, si no viviera con ella a diario pensaría que es sincera.

—Espéreme unos minutos y yo mismo las llevaré. Les cortaré algunas ramas y troncos.

—Sr. Black verá, sé que hoy es domingo pero tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con el juez Masen, él está gestionando desinteresadamente una pensión para mí y mis niñas y como no puedo pagarle sus servicios sólo puede atenderme en los días que no trabaja. Le rogaría que fuera juntando la leña con mi hija Bella yo regresaré en unas horas— lo que me temía, me iba a dejar hacer el trabajo sucio. Primero me sacaba de casa y ahora me dejaba con el leñador para ayudarle con la leña.

—Claro señora, no se preocupe, Bella es una buena chica, me ayudará— si no fuera porque Billy y mi padre eran buenos amigos no aceptaría quedarme. Bajé de la carreta para que mi madrastra se fuera, quizás estaba siendo dura con ella y de verdad tenía que ver al juez.

Billy y yo salimos en su propia carreta, nos internamos en el bosque, por un sendero angosto y con muchas curvas. Llegamos a un claro en medio de muchos árboles caídos. La carreta se detuvo y bajé de un salto.

—Bueno Bella, ya sabes que es lo que se hace. Te traigo ramas y tú les quitas la corteza.

—Si señor— Saqué el cuchillo que papá me había dado para estas labores. Me senté y esperé la primera rama. Poco a poco la pila de leña se iba formando a mi lado. No me desagradaba el trabajo pero me hubiera encantado dar un paseo con mi amigo.

Amigo, ¿un amigo se preocupa por ti al punto de querer llevarte con él? ¿Un amigo te dice que te robará? Mi cabecita estaba hecha un lío.

Ya sería más de medio día porque sentí mucha hambre. Saqué mi agua y mis panes. Billy aún no regresaba. Comí la mitad y se la guardé, sabía que esto no le llenaría el estómago pero era algo.

—Bella, voy a dejar esta cantidad de leña en casa, lista y preparada para subirla a la carreta de tu madre. También debo asegurarme de que mi esposa esté bien, ya está en días de dar a luz. Regresaré en una hora y traeré el almuerzo—

—Está bien señor, aquí espero— no me animé a corregirlo y decirle que esa señora no era mi madre. Además me daba tanta felicidad saber que a pesar de los años se preocupaba así por la mujer que amaba. Si mamá viviera seríamos muy felices, papá estaría en casa, mamá haría de comer y yo le ayudaría en todo. Y Edward podría venir a verme cuando quisiera. No podía imaginar mi vida sin él. Siempre lo andaba incluyendo en todos mis planes. Quizás yo era la que estaba empezando a obsesionarme nunca antes me lo había planteado de esa forma. Qué tal si era sólo yo dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

Según mis cálculos habrían pasado ya más de una hora y Billy no venía. Me comí la otra parte de los panes. Y seguí quitándole la corteza a las ramas. Ahora sí que habría mucha más leña. Aunque todavía teníamos un poco en la casa y en el establo había algunos troncos secos. Sólo podía suponer que mi madrastra era previsora.

El sol empezó a ponerse y sentí frío, saqué mi capa y seguí trabajando aunque me dio algo de miedo, las sombras al atardecer son medio tenebrosas. Oía ruidos y ramas que se quebraban, ahora podía percibir cualquier anormalidad porque los pájaros estaban silenciando su canto. El sol ya se había puesto y casi estaba oscuro. Miré mi trabajo, tenía mucha leña pero estaba sola. ¿Por qué el señor Billy no regresaría? ¿Se habrá sentido mal su esposa? Si era así no podía quedarme aquí, sería mejor llegar a su casa y esperar allí a que mi madrastra viniera por mí. Miré en muchas direcciones, encontré dos senderos idénticos. Que mal que no podía seguir huellas como Edward. ¿Qué haría?

Busqué en mi bolso y encontré las piedrecillas blancas. Bueno caminaría por uno de esos senderos y dejaría un rastro si me daba cuenta de que no era el correcto regresaría por allí mismo. Valor Bella, tu puedes hacerlo.

Marqué una flecha con piedras para indicar dónde había comenzado. Caminé por un rato procurando dejar caer las piedritas a una distancia corta. Me di cuenta de que camino que elegí no era por el que había llegado desde la casa del leñador, habían otra clase de árboles y muy juntos, escuché el murmullo del río a lo lejos. Debía regresar y pronto ya casi no veía nada. Oí un ruido cerca de mí y me asusté mucho, me pegué a un árbol aterrada.

"Edward ven por mi" me repetía. Él siempre me había salvado en la realidad y en nuestras fantasías.

Sentí unos pequeños pasos acercarse y comencé a correr, ya no recordaba hacia donde, solo atinaba a tirar las piedra que tenía donde cayeran para poder regresar, no quería perderme. Mi pié se enredó con algo en el piso y caí, perdí la capa al tratar de levantarme, la busqué pero todo estaba muy oscuro, las nubes tapaban la luna. No encontraba ni mi bolsa de piedritas. Oí pequeñas respiraciones, esperaba que no fueran lobos, mi padre decía que las jaurías podían ser peligrosas. El pie me dolía mucho apenas podía apoyarlo, quise subir a un árbol pero caí y me lastimé los brazos.

Comencé a llorar, de miedo, de impotencia. ¿Se habían olvidado de mí? Me habían dejado y nadie se acordaba, a nadie le importaba que estuviera sola y perdida. Tal vez si no regresara…

Un trueno a lo lejos me hizo gritar e miedo. Lluvia, era lo último que esperaba, ahora no tendría salvación. Si no moría en este bosque lo haría de pulmonía. No quería enfermar ¿Quién cuidaría de mí? No tenía madre, ni padre ya. Tal vez debía empezar a aceptar que mi papá no volvería. Quizás haya muerto.

Sentí las gotas en mi cabeza, caminé un poco para refugiarme, mis codos estaban sangrando y tenía una astilla clavada en la rodilla, mi tobillo estaba empezando a hincharse. Di un paso en falso y volví a darme contra el suelo, me llené de barro, lloraba más y más. No quería estar aquí.

— ¡Edward!— grité. No sabía porque, era quien más ansiaba ver, si no salía de este bosque a quien más extrañaría sería a mi… ¿amigo? No él era mucho más que eso, mucho más. ¿Un hermano? Cómo podía compararlo, nunca tuve un hermano y no sabía lo que se sentía. Yo sólo quería estar ahora entre sus brazos, aferrarme a él para no tener miedo. Él me protegería, cuidaría de mí, me defendería.

¿En la vida real o sólo en las fantasías que teníamos?

Traté de caminar y caí todo fue muy rápido sentí que mi cuerpo golpeaba algo duro y rodé. Luego no sentí más.


	17. Chapter 17

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**TU CORAZÓN ES MÍO**

Me dolía la cabeza y ya no estaba mojada, descansaba sobre algo blando. Sentí el calor de un fuego cerca. Traté de oír lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Las llamas chispeaban, era una fogata. El olor a bosque y a humedad estaba en el ambiente. No estaba en casa.

Escuché una respiración cerca, demasiado cerca. Alguien acariciaba mis cabellos y parte de mi espalda, me acomodó las mantas. Traté de tocarme para saber porque estaba seca. Oh Dios no traía mi vestido mojado, sólo mis enaguas. No sentí el barro en mis brazos ni en mi rostro y mis codos tenían ungüento. ¿Quién estaba detrás de mí? Me moví un poco para buscar una roca cerca, sea quien sea me había quitado el vestido. Y eso era terrible, le partiría la cabeza si podía.

—Duerme princesa, descansa, yo te cuido— esa voz, la que tanto quise oír. Me senté de inmediato.

—Edward, eres tu— me desenvolví y abrí mis brazos para que me abrazara. Él estaba asustado, sus ojos se volvieron a un lado. Oh por Dios, yo no traía vestido.

—Bella cúbrete— estaba tan sonrojado como yo.

—Lo siento—dije muy apenada. Era extraño, antes no nos daba vergüenza, hasta nos bañábamos juntos. Esto de crecer era un problema. Traté de taparme con una manta pero se me había enredado en las piernas. Él se acercó a mí y me cubrió con su capa, me rodeó con sus brazos, era todo lo que quería.

—Creí que te perdería. Casi enloquezco. ¿Por qué te fuiste de aquel claro?

—Tenía miedo, quería llegar a la cabaña de Billy.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, sabes bien que si estas en peligro vendré de donde sea a salvarte. No estás sola— me miraba con mucha intensidad.

—Claro que estaba sola, se olvidaron de mí, me dejaron abandonada—me quejé

—Yo jamás haría eso y tú lo sabes— no sé porque empecé a llorar.

—Tú te irás y me dejarás igual que mi mamá y Charlie. ¿Acaso vas a venir de Chicago a rescatarme cada vez que me pierda en el bosque?

Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, ardían, tal vez estaría molesto por lo que dije, vaciló un poco pero se arrojó contra mi; me asusté tanto que volví a echarme en la cama de pajas que había improvisado. Mi corazón latía de prisa, Edward estaba sobre mí, su rostro muy cerca del mío, sus ojos aún estaban furiosos.

—Te llevaré conmigo, te lo juro— su aliento me golpeo, lo vi acercarse un poco más pero pareció de pronto volver en sí mismo y se alejó.

Oí sus respiraciones agitadas y poco a poco se calmó. Yo todavía estaba aterrada ¿Qué había sido eso? Nunca había reaccionado así, no fue violento pero me di cuenta de la fuerza que emanaba ya no era el niño que solía ser, todo el tiempo riendo y jugando. ¿Y yo también habría cambiado?

—Princesa perdóname, soy un estúpido. Ven conmigo— dijo en tono despreocupado. Me levanté nuevamente y lo miré haciendo puchero. Se acercó y me abrazó.

—Cuéntame qué te pasó, ha sido una noche espantosa, estoy tan alterado.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?— pregunté.

—Yo pregunté primero— me recordó.

—Bien. Apenas te fuiste a pasear con Jessica mi madrastra me dijo que iríamos por leña, Llegamos a casa del leñador y la señora salió con que debía ir a ver a tu padre y me dejó con él, dijo que regresaría por la leña y por mí en la tarde. Billy y yo fuimos más adentro del bosque a juntar los troncos. A la hora del almuerzo Billy se fue a casa a ver a su esposa y a traer comida. Nunca regresó, cuando empezó a oscurecer quise regresar a la cabaña de Billy pero habían dos senderos, tome uno y dejé un rastro para volver por él pero me asuste con los ruidos y me caí, varias veces. Fin. Te toca.

—Volví de mi paseo— enfatizó la última palabra –Y no había nadie en tu casa. Jessica no tenía idea donde había ido su madre y se ofreció a prepararme algo de comer. Deberían prohibirle a esa niña que toque una cocina. Se quemó, tiro la sal, y casi se le quema el vestido en el fuego. Pase un par de horas esperándote mientras trataba de que se callara, lloriqueó todo el tiempo. Luego fui a casa y encontré a tu madrastra allí. Le pregunté por ti pero sólo me dijo que estabas haciendo mandados. Todo el día me la pasé buscándote en el pueblo, por la tarde llamaron a papá al hospital. La esposa del leñador había muerto dando a luz. Lo siento— se veía tan triste.

— ¿En serio murió? Pobre Billy, con razón no regresó por mí.

—No sé porque decidí acompañar a papá para que certificara la muerte de esa pobre mujer. Ya estaba oscuro, Billy me vio y pareció recordar algo. Me dijo entonces que te había dejado en el bosque y que no sabía si tu madrastra habría ido por ti. Fui a casa y saque algunas cosas, le avisé a mamá que iría a tu casa a ver si estaba bien. Tu madrastra creía que iba a visitar a su hija, a esa mujer ni le interesó dónde estabas. Dijo que Billy te traería de vuelta o que iría por ti al día siguiente porque ya había anochecido. Llegué a casa de Billy en el bosque esperando encontrarte allí pero no había nadie. Fui al claro donde él había dicho que te dejó y no estabas, la lluvia borró el rastro pero encontré las piedras, las seguí hasta que hallé tu capa, pensé que te habían atacado los lobos busqué por todas partes y luego te encontré en un charco, estabas toda llena de barro y tiritando de frío. Te traje hasta esta cueva, hice esa cama de pajas y… tuve que cambiar tus ropa— estaba avergonzado. Yo también aunque su rostro estaba tan rojo que me reí.

—Así que me quitó el vestido Sir Edward, en ningún cuento dice que el príncipe le quita el vestido a la princesa.

—Tampoco que la princesa está llena de lodo y muriendo de frío— se defendió.

—Buen punto pero podría demandarte por eso— le sonreí.

— ¿Ah sí? Yo te demandaría por ser una princesa traviesa.

— Ser traviesa no es delito pero cualquier juez se daría cuenta de la falta terrible que cometiste

— ¿Si? ¿Y qué pedirías de reparación por mi falta?— preguntó siguiéndome la broma.

—Tal vez tu caballo— le sugerí.

—Es tuyo— dijo sin pensar.

—Y tu navaja— pedí.

—Es tuya— me la alcanzó.

—Y tus brazos— le sonreí, él se acercó un poco y me los ofreció.

—Son tuyos— también sonreía.

—Y tus piernas—

—Tuyas— dijo sentándose a mi lado y acercando sus piernas.

—Y tus ojos— se acercó más vi que estaba muy entretenido.

—Tuyos, aunque quede ciego— se rió con ganas.

— ¿Y tu corazón?— pregunté pensando en lo maravilloso que eran sus latidos. Mala idea la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro.

—Siempre ha sido tuyo— dijo causando que me estremeciera. Nunca había sentido algo como eso. Dejé de respirar por un momento. Sus ojos me miraban con una ternura infinita, con cariño, con amor. ¿Sería un amor de amigos, hermanos o de novios? Ya no importaba, él era todo. Mi corazón quería que cumpliera su juramento, que me llevara con él. Yo no podía imaginar mi vida si él no estaba conmigo.

Lentamente fue acercándose a mí, sus ojos verdes parecían dorados debido al fuego. Brillaban más que nunca, su aliento me hizo temblar. Cerré mis ojos por reflejo y sentí sus labios en los míos, tibios, dulces. Se movía con lentitud y suavidad.

Mi primer beso, el beso del príncipe que despierta a la princesa, el que une para siempre.

Seguí con los ojos cerrado aún cuando noté que había dejado de besarme.

— ¿Bella?—que bien se oía mi nombre cuando él lo decía.

Abrí los ojos, ya no vería nunca más a Edward del mismo modo. Ahora estaba segura de una cosa.

Yo lo amaba, todo este tiempo lo había amado y así sería para siempre.

—Te quiero— me dijo, besó mis manos y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando las había tomado.

—Yo también te quiero Edward— quería decirle mucho más que eso pero no se me ocurría, estaba tan llena de sentimientos y pensamientos nuevos. Nos abrazamos por mucho rato yo quería quedarme así toda la noche pero estaba muy cansada.

— ¿Tienes sueño princesa?— preguntó.

—Un poco.

— ¿Y hambre?

—Mucha.

—Déjame alimentarte— me acomodó en la mullida paja y sacó de un gran bolso de cuero varias frutas y panecillos. Comí todo lo que me ofreció sin protestar, peló las manzanas y las nueces.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora?— quería saber si saldríamos de allí de noche, aún estaba oscuro y no parecía que fuera a amanecer pronto.

—No creo que sea buena idea cabalgar por el bosque tan tarde. Sería mejor que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que amanezca. Mamá sabe que he venido a buscarte no se preocupará.

—Mañana tenemos escuela— le recordé.

—Lo sé pero creo que sería mejor que descansaras, tu tobillo se ve mal, te lo he vendado y esos raspones tiene que ser desinfectados. Te llevaré a mi casa al amanecer y te cuidaré el resto del día.

—Pero si mi madrastra…

—Deja que mi mamá se encargue, esa señora fue la que te dejó abandonada. Mi padre tendrá algunas palabras con ella, quisiera que pudieras vivir en casa, yo te cuidaría mucho— eso sería un sueño, estar con él todo el tiempo.

—De todas formas me hará regresar.

— ¿Bella, conociste a la familia de tu madre?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Odio la idea de que vivas con esa gente, tal vez tienes tíos, abuelos en algún lugar.

— ¿Quieres que me lleven?

—Claro que no, nunca digas eso, pero podríamos negociar tu custodia.

—Mi papá jamás quiso decirme el apellido de mi madre. Sólo dijo una vez que la conoció en la ciudad de los vientos…

— ¡Chicago! Necesitamos saber a qué familia pertenecía tu mamá ¿Se llamaba Renée verdad?

—Sí, papá decía que yo soy su viva imagen.

— ¿Recuerdas algo más que él te haya dicho?

—No, creo que ya te he contado eso. Se conocieron en un lago congelado porque ella, que seguro era tan torpe como yo, se cayó encima de él. Ah y que el padre de mi mamá lo mandó a golpear porque no lo quería para su hija.

— ¿Qué motivos tenía?

—Papá decía que eran ricos y que des heredaron a mi madre porque se fugó con papá. Y cuando mamá murió no lo quisieron recibir y nunca les dijo que yo existía.

—Haré lo posible por encontrarlos y sacarte de aquí— bostecé sonoramente, antes no me importaba hacer eso en su presencia pero ahora me ruboricé un poco.

—Hora de que las princesas duerman y los caballeros monten guardia— dobló una manta y me la puse de almohada.

—Vamos échate aquí, yo velaré tus sueños.

— ¿No dormirás?

—Haré guardia un rato y el siguiente turno lo cubrirá Pegaso— su caballo que estaba al fondo de la cueva emitió un sonido suave. Sonreí al saber que nos entendía.

—Entonces hasta mañana príncipe— le sonreí y me dispuse a acostarme.

— ¿No le darás un beso de buenas noches al príncipe que te cuidará exponiendo su vida?— sonreí y me acerqué para darle lo que me pedía pero él llegó más rápido y me levantó del suelo dándome vueltas en el aire mientras me besaba otra vez. Mareada, confundida pero feliz me acosté, ahora no sabía si podría dormir.

— ¿Edward, tú me escribiste esa nota que encontré en el libro de cuentos que me regalaste?

— ¿Estaba en el libro de cuentos?— su voz se oía preocupada.

—Sí, era muy bonita.

—No tenía intenciones de dártela. Debe haberse quedado allí la última vez que lo leí pero yo recuerdo haber puesto esa nota en el cajón de mi mesa de noche.

—Edward no puedo dormir— le dije.

—Cierra los ojos princesa— sentí sus manos en mis cabellos y empezó a tararear algo. Siempre hacía eso cuando no podía conciliar el sueño. Poco a poco me fui dejando llevar hacia ese mundo inconsciente donde podía soñar que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**NO HAY PRINCESAS POBRES**

Me despertó el canto de los pájaros, quise levantarme y me di cuenta de que a mi lado estaba la persona que amaba, se sentía raro decirlo pero así era. No podía creer que mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de juegos se convertiría en el amor de mi vida. Todos los nuevos sentimientos se arremolinaban en mi corazón y me hacían sonreír. Ya no estaba triste, tenía fe en que mi padre volvería, que toda esta pesadilla acabaría pronto y que en el futuro… no sabía que me traería el futuro, Edward se iría en unos meses. Pero había jurado que me llevaría y yo le creo.

Lo sentí moverse a mi lado y me quedé muy quieta, ¿tanto habían cambiado las cosas? Hace un tiempo yo habría saltado a despertarlo para que me dé algo de comer. No iba a dejar que esta nueva faceta en nuestra vida nos haga cambiar la gran amistad que tenemos. Porque siempre sería mi amor y mi mejor amigo.

—Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward— empecé a gritarle en voz alta.

—Princesa, ya voy— dijo siguiendo con nuestra tradición, tomó so bolso y sacó un trozo de pan. –Come preciosa, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Respiras bien?— tocó mi frente con el dorso de su mano. —Tienes calentura, tengo que llevarte a casa y llamaré al médico.

—Tanto alboroto porque estoy caliente, debe ser porque estabas a mi lado, tú siempre generas mucho calor.

—No quiero correr riesgos. Te voy a arropar bien irás detrás de mi esta vez no quiero que te dé el viento— se levantó y comenzó a guardar todo, enterró las cenizas y llamó a Pegaso que aún dormitaba al fondo de la cueva. Me levanté para coger mi vestido que estaba estirado en una piedra, se veía terrible, ya de por si era viejo y amarillento pero ahora estaba marrón rojizo, parecía un trapo viejo.

—Bella, no te levantes yo te lo alcanzo— dijo Edward y giró el rostro para no mirarme. Pero yo ya estaba muy cerca y no le hice caso.

—No deberías ponerte eso, si te envuelves bien podríamos salir sin problemas. En casa te pones otro, tengo varios vestidos para ti.

—No me digas que ahora vas de compras a las boutiques— le bromee.

—Sí, mamá me acompaña, he tenido que pedírselo porque no sabía cómo explicarle mi repentino interés por la moda.

— ¿Entonces me lo pongo o no?— dije dudando porque en verdad parecía un trapeador.

—No, quiero verte con un vestido nuevo, ponte mi capa— él seguía de espaldas aún limpiando todo. Era muy ordenado.

Escuché el sonido de unos cascos de caballo y me dio algo de miedo. Edward también se dio cuenta y corrió hacia su capa para dármela.

—Carambas— oí la voz de Emmett, mi rostro pasó por varias tonalidades de rojo, me cubrí como pude, con Edward no me avergonzaba mucho estar así. Pero que Bennett me viera en enaguas era otra cosa. Edward llegó hasta mí y me cubrió con su capa.

—Emmett, que gusto verte— le dijo algo avergonzado.

—Creo que estabas más a gusto antes de que llegara— bromeo su amigo.

—No es lo que piensas— Edward sostuvo la mirada de Emmett.

—No pienso nada malo amigo. Tu madre me envió a buscarte, con suerte llegaremos a tiempo para ir a la escuela.

—Entonces date prisa, Bella tiene fiebre y no irá hoy, yo tampoco porque la cuidaré.

—Los acompaño, si llego sin ti tu madre seguirá preocupada— se giró hacia la entrada y empezó a silbar. Edward me acomodó su capa tan rápido que no me di cuenta y ya tenía el caballo a mi lado. Pero al ver que trataba de subirme me opuse.

—No iré detrás de ti.

—Bella no quiero que te dé el aire.

—Te prometo que me abrazaré a tu pecho todo el tiempo— me puse de puntillas y le di un ligero beso en la mejilla.

—Si lo pides así. Pero te cubriré con otra manta— subió y me ofreció los brazos para acomodarme, me acurrucó bien.

Cabalgamos rápido y llegamos en poco tiempo, su madre estaba en la puerta.

—Edward, Bella ¿Dónde han estado?, estaba tan preocupada, casi no he dormido— él me bajó con cuidado.

—Buen día mamá, estamos bien. Encontré a Bella en medio del bosque, inconsciente. Su madrastra no fue buscarla, espero que no tenga que volver a su casa— se oía tan decidido, nunca había hablado así, generalmente él era muy complaciente con todo el mundo y despreocupado. Quizás era que estaba madurando, bueno ya me había demostrado que me quería y que podía cuidarme, la señora Elizabeth lo miró un poco preocupada, podría jurar que contuvo una sonrisa.

—Ven Bella, debes tomar un baño caliente, tu cabello está lleno de barro— me abrazó y me dio un beso. –Debemos consultar con tu padre Edward, hay cosas que no podemos hacer aunque quisiéramos y no podemos ir en contra de las leyes.

—Pero madre, Bella no lo pasa bien en su casa, debe haber un modo…

—Primero vamos a llevar a Bella adentro y atenderla como es debido, luego hablaremos de lo otro, además tienes escuela— su voz sonó a reproche.

—Quiero cuidarla mamá, si me obligas a ir no prestaré atención en clases y estaré preocupado todo el tiempo.

—Alice podría cuidarla…

—Por favor mamá—entramos a su casa y me prepararon la bañera, tomé un delicioso baño de espuma. Cuando salí Edward estaba esperándome afuera.

— ¿Te dejó quedarte?— pregunté.

—Mamá es comprensiva, le habría obedecido si me hubiera obligado pero ella entiende que no quiero dejarte sola.

—No estaría sola, hay varias personas que trabajan aquí y tu mamá podría cuidarme.

—Discrepo en eso, nadie te puede cuidar como yo— me sonrió y se acercó a mí.

—Hueles de maravilla, debo recordar comprar más jabón de fresas para ti.

—Edward, no creo que pueda quedarme mucho.

—No importa, te lo puedes llevar siempre has olido a flores pero las fresas te dan un toque más… dulce. Por favor cámbiate rápido no quiero que te enfermes, te dejé ropa de cama y te preparé una habitación al lado de la mía.

—Y que pasó con esos vestidos.

—A la cama princesa, cuando estés mejor modelarás para mí si quieres, eso es algo que Alice no querría perderse— entré a la habitación y me puse una preciosa bata de algodón, era gruesa y abrigaba, pero llegaba al piso. Me metí a la cama y grité.

—Ya estoy en la cama puedes pasar— de inmediato se abrió la puerta, Edward entró con toallas. – ¿Y eso?— pregunté.

—Tu cabello sigue mojado, déjame ayudarte— me acomodó una toalla bajo mi cabello y con la otra comenzó a secármelo. Me estaba consintiendo mucho yo no estaba acostumbrada a que me ayudaran o que hicieran las cosas por mí, estos últimos meses había hecho casi todo en casa para mí y para ellas. No quería pensar en volver pero seguro en un día, tal vez dos si tenía suerte vendrían a buscarme y no precisamente porque me echaran de menos sino porque no podían pagar una doncella que les hiciera todo lo que no podían.

— ¿En qué piensas?— dijo susurrándome al oído.

—En muchas cosas, no quiero molestar pero tampoco quisiera irme. Es difícil.

—No molestas ni un poquito, es más no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte aquí, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… nunca— otra vez hablaba con ese tono, era una mezcla de esperanza y anhelo.

—Ya casi está seco, te traeré de comer, no tardo— me dio un beso en la frente y salió. Me preguntaba que había hecho para merecer su amor, era tan atento y cariñoso, ahora que lo pensaba siempre lo había sido sólo que no lo había visto de la misma forma. No tardó mucho y regresó con una sopa caliente. La tomé y después me acosté, él me leyó algunas historias hasta que me quedé dormida, estaba cansada y empezaba a dolerme un poco el pecho.

Soñé que estábamos en una gran ciudad llena de edificios, cruzábamos una enorme avenida llena de flores y árboles, a lo lejos había un lago. Edward vestía traje y yo traía un vestido blanco, de pronto el sueño cambió, estaba encerrada en una mazmorra y mi madrastra tenía las llaves pero vestía de negro y parecía una bruja. Me desperté muy asustada, no sabía qué hora sería o cuánto tiempo había pasado. Estaba sola, a mi lado había un jarrón con flores lo que causo que sonriera. Bajé de la cama, tenía que ir a los servicios. Abrí mi puerta muy despacio para no hacer ruido, imaginaba que Edward estaría en su habitación y no quería que viniera a acompañarme sólo para ir al baño. Conocía bien la casa, sabía que debía ir hasta el pasillo del fondo, cerca de la habitación de sus padres, me sorprendió escuchar voces. Solo entraría haría lo que tenía que hacer y regresaría rápido.

Legué sin caerme y sin hacer ruido, me miré al espejo, necesitaba cepillar mi cabello, parecía una loca. Cuando estaba por salir, oí claramente la voz del Juez Masen.

—Elizabeth mi amor sé razonable, sabes que montaremos un gran bufete en Chicago, el empleo que tendré podré compartirlo con mi carrera, todos estos años ser juez no me ha permitido ejercer como abogado y necesitamos entrar en esa sociedad.

—Yo no quiero irme por mucho tiempo, ya te lo dije, no me gusta la ciudad.

—Pero linda, yo no deseo volver. Hay grandes perspectivas de crecimiento, Edward y tú tendrán sólo lo mejor. Y si él aceptara la unión, tendría asegurado el bufete para su futuro, cuando él se gradúe de abogado tendrá todo, una brillante carrera y un lugar donde ejercerla. Cuando nosotros nos casamos tuvimos que privarnos de muchas cosas, hasta que conseguí este puesto aquí pero yo siempre he querido darles más.

—Para tu información yo he sido feliz siempre, aunque no tuviéramos mucho. Lo único que deseo para Edward es que sea feliz. No quiero que mi hijo se llene de cosas si no va a serlo. Y tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ese proyecto tonto que tienen Hale y tu. Entiende de una vez Edward no ama a Rosalie y deberías preguntarle a tu hijo si quiere ser abogado antes de hacer planes para su futuro.

—Pero los Masen siempre hemos sido abogados, es una tradición.

—Y las Dyer siempre se han casado con hombres ricos y yo no la seguí. No permití que mi padre me casara con un magnate, te elegí a ti. No permitiré que obligues a Edward a hacer algo solo para tu beneficio.

—No es solo mi beneficio amor, Chicago es otro mundo, no es como aquí, importan mucho las relaciones y las alianzas.

—Pues si te empeñas en eso vas a quedar libre de hacer tus propias alianzas solo, porque no te acompañaré a ningún lugar. Sé que Edward va a sufrir mucho al irse de aquí, lo veo. Pero si sé que no vamos a volver me quedo.

—Edward se acostumbrará rápido, hay tantas cosas allí.

—Claro seguro será divertido ver a la mafia, a toda esa gente estirada, a los autos que echan humo y al ruido incesante. Te acompaño porque es tu sueño tener un bufete pero respeta los nuestros. Edward y yo volveremos aquí. Será difícil dejar el pueblo y a la gente que amamos.

—Otra vez con eso. Por enésima vez no podemos llevarnos a Bella, si su padre desapareció o murió su custodia pasa a la esposa de su padre porque no tiene otros familiares, y tendrá que quedarse con ellas hasta que cumpla 21 o se case. Y no quiero que vuelvas a apoyarlo con eso de llevarla a escondidas.

—Entonces le romperás el corazón.

—Pero ella es solo su mejor amiga… no, no Elizabeth conozco esa mirada, no me digas que Edward… por Dios…

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? La forma en que habla de ella, el modo en que la mira. Ayer lo vi correr como loco por todo el pueblo buscándola, salió solo, de noche a recorrer el bosque y no se detuvo hasta dar con ella, la cuidó y la trajo aquí. Si eso no es amor… me como mi sombrero como dice Alice.

— ¿Bella está aquí? Eso no está nada bien.

—Que objeciones tienes, ella es una niña encantadora.

—Lo dices porque te has encariñado. Es que ella es…

— ¿Pobre? Esa es tu objeción.

—No tiene familia, ¿y si Charlie murió? Eso la convierte en huérfana. No vez que…

— ¿Ver qué?

—No me mires así, sabes que no soy prejuicioso pero sinceramente esperaba un mejor matrimonio para nuestro hijo. Alguien con posición, de buena familia como Rosalie o alguna otra muchacha de las mismas condiciones.

—Y yo sólo quiero que él sea feliz. Hay solo dos requisitos que pongo y Bella los cumple. Que sea buena y que Edward la ame.

— ¿Crees que él le haya hablado de sus sentimientos? ¿Qué le haya propuesto algo o le haya hecho promesas?

—No lo sé, no lo creo. Pero es algo que pasará.

—Entonces hay que apurarse…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Amor ya es tarde, debo volver al trabajo, tengo que dar ejemplo de puntualidad. Lo discutiremos en la noche ¿Sí?— los oí alejarse.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y volví a la cama. De pronto no pude más y las lágrimas vinieron a mí. "No tiene familia, ¿y si Charlie murió? Eso la convierte en huérfana" "Alguien con posición, de buena familia" Nunca había pensado en eso, hasta ahora siempre había creído que solo bastaba amor para estar juntos, casarse y vivir una vida. A cenicienta no la echaron del castillo por ser pobre y huérfana. Y Aladino se convirtió en sultán aunque era ladrón… Tal vez eso sólo se daba en los cuentos. Lloré hasta que me quedé dormida otra vez. Cuando volví a despertar, Edward estaba a mi lado.

—Hola princesa dormilona ¿Has estado llorando?— acarició mi rostro y me alejé un poco.

—Seguro fue una pesadilla— limpié el rastro de mis lágrimas. No podía decirle lo que había oído, yo no era buena para él. Tal vez debía dejarlo ir y que encontrara su camino, que tenga la oportunidad de ver el mundo. Yo estaría esperándole si volvía alguna vez.

—Por fin despertaste— dijo Alice entrando con una charola de comida.

—Hola Alice, ¿dime como ha estado el colegio?— pregunté para tener otro tema de que hablar.

— ¿Preocupada por las tareas o por tu malvada hermanastra?

—Sólo preguntaba, sé que a ti te gusta el colegio— sonreí.

—Me gusta más el compañero que se sienta a mi lado— suspiró –Estuvo bien, no sabes las ganas que tenía de arrancarle todos los cabellos a esa tonta de Jessica—

—No debes ser vengativa— pero me gustaría ver eso pensé.

—Bueno no se los arranque, pero no regresó a su casa sin castigo.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?— preguntó Edward sonriendo

—Yo nada, ella solita se cayó al charco— puso carita de inocente y me reí mucho, no estaba bien pero en cierta forma me alegraba.

— ¿Y no te preguntó por mi?— pregunté.

—Sólo por Edward pero le dije que no sabía nada de él, que yo no soy su nana.

—Entonces no saben que estas aquí. Que te busquen entonces, así podrás quedarte más tiempo— Edward tomó uno de los platos y la cuchara

—No me vas a dar de comer en la boca, yo puedo hacerlo sola. Gracias – me quejé y comencé a comer.

Me quedé en cama toda la tarde no tenía ánimos para probarme los vestidos, fingí que dormía y me dejaron sola.

Cuando ya estaba por ponerse el sol oí una carreta, vi por la ventana, era mi madrastra. Me sentí muy triste, me puse un vestido que Alice me había mostrado y esperé a que vinieran por mí. Como nadie aparecía salí a ver. Edward estaba conversando con su madre.

—No puede llevársela.

—Cariño, ella tiene derecho, no podemos hacer nada.

— ¿Pero cómo se enteró?

—Seguro alguien la vio llegar aquí esta mañana, no lo sé, pero quiere a Bella de vuelta a su casa y no podemos negarnos. Le advertiré que no vuelva a dejarla sola Vamos, ve por Bella— la Sra. Elizabeth fue a la sala, Edward permaneció un momento allí pensando y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo.

—Tengo que irme ¿cierto?— no me respondió. Parecía que estaba concentrado en algo.

—Edward es lo mejor, no quiero problemas, estaré bien— lo tranquilicé.

—Me cuesta mucho separarme de ti…—

—Mañana nos veremos en el colegio. No te pongas trágico, vamos— sonreí quería que estuviera contento, aunque por dentro yo estaba muy triste.

—Está bien, te esperaré mañana en el lugar de siempre. Abrígate bien y si necesitas algo…

—Lo sé. No estoy sola— me abracé a él, yo tampoco quería irme.

Fuimos a la sala y mi madrastra estaba actuando como siempre.

—No pude dormir pensando en Bella, el leñador me aseguró que la traería de vuelta junto con la leña que hombre más irresponsable— se quejaba.

—Billy perdió ayer a su esposa y a su hijo por nacer, no creo que hay sido irresponsable, cuando anocheció debiste ir a buscarla— le reclamaba la Sra. Masen.

—Es que mi Jessica se quemó las manos y estuve cuidándola toda la tarde— mi madrastra era muy buena actriz, eso debía reconocerlo, parecía arrepentida, hasta ayer yo todavía le creía pero después de haber pasado todo lo que pasé sola en el bosque desconfiaba. No estaba segura porque no me quería y tampoco si yo le resultaba molesta o me odiaba pero trataría por todos los medios de irme de allí, aunque esperaría a que Edward se vaya, no quería causar más problemas entre él y su padre.

—Isabella, niña estás bien— se levantó y vino hacia mí, hasta me acarició la cabeza. –Lo lamento tanto, no tenía idea de que Billy se había marchado, pensé que se le hizo tarde y que querías quedarte con ellos, después de todo él era muy amigo de Charlie— no le respondí nada, tampoco quería mirarla, solo estuve con la vista en el piso.

—Bueno Elizabeth, no te quito mas tu tiempo, tenemos que marcharnos antes de que oscurezca— me despedí de la Sra. Masen, de Alice y de Edward y regresé en silencio a casa, donde no sabía que me esperaba.


	19. Chapter 19

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**ENCERRADA**

Nadie me dijo nada, ni siquiera para ordenarme algo. Agradecí eso, me fui a dormir con muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Al día siguiente volví a mis habituales deberes, esperaba que si encontraban todo en orden y en su lugar seguirían con la ley del hielo, yo la disfrutaba. Salí temprano esperando encontrarme con Edward pero en su lugar estaba Alice.

—Buen día princesa, lamento decirle que su príncipe no vendrá hoy—me sonrió y empezamos a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

— ¿Y a dónde fue?— pregunté.

—No lo sé, salió muy temprano y me dejó esta nota para ti— me extendió un papel doblado.

"Hola princesa de mis sueños, lamento no poder estar hoy contigo pero he tenido que ir a la ciudad con mi padre. Te veré mañana. Cuídate, en serio te lo digo. Te extraño"

—Estaba raro anoche ¿quieres que investigue?— preguntó.

—No es necesario, Edward me dirá que es lo que le pasa— dije muy segura.

—Uy que seguridad, vamos Bella, ahora que estamos solas. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? Digo, pasaron una noche juntos.

—Alice hemos pasado muchas noches juntos, cuando habían fiestas o…

—No me vengas con eso, quiero detalles. ¿Acaso no te dijo nada?

—Pues bueno, si…

—Sigue— me ordenó.

—Me besó— dije con timidez.

— ¡Sí! Lo sabía— Alice saltaba de un lado al otro, más feliz incluso que yo.

— ¿Y qué tal fue? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te dijo algo?

—Si me gustó, fue hermoso, dijo… que su corazón siempre había sido mío… y que me quería.

—Eso es una declaración. ¿Te pidió que fueran novios?

—No.

—Es un muchacho de mucha acción y de pocas palabras. Es extraño que se haya ido con su padre hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

—Anoche después de que te fuiste, escuché que le preguntaba cosas a su madre. Que quede claro que yo no quería oírlos pero cuando se trata de ti paro la oreja siempre. Bueno quería saber en donde habías nacido.

—Yo nací en la ciudad y él lo sabe.

—Le preguntaba en que hospital, eso es extraño ¿no crees?— también lo creí. Pero en ese momento llegamos a la escuela y me fui a sentar a mi lugar, sería un día aburrido sin él.

Durante el recreo Rosalie se acercó a mí.

— ¿Puedo hablarte?— dijo algo seria.

—Si claro ¿dime?

— ¿Tienes algo con Edward?— preguntó sin rodeos, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones o que era lo que pretendía.

—Somos amigos.

— ¿No son novios o algo por el estilo? Sé que pasaron la noche juntos y quería saber…— le corté porque el tono de su voz era algo fuerte.

—No.

—Lo siento Bella, no es mi intención molestarte. Es sólo que, bueno, sabes que nuestros padres tienen planes para nosotros y… no sé cómo decirle a papá que me gusta otra persona— se ruborizó hasta la raíz de sus cabellos rubios. Le sonreí y me sentí mal por ella.

—No somos novios Rosalie pero puedo decirle a Edward que hable con su padre— le sugerí.

— Sólo dile que si no está de acuerdo con esos planes hable con el Juez Masen y así mi padre no hablará todos los días del compromiso— se oía enfadada.

—Se lo diré— ella pareció más tranquila sonrió y se fue. Por un segundo pensé que quería algo con Edward ¿Cómo habría reaccionado yo? ¿Me habría molestado? ¿Le hubiera contestado mal?

El resto del día fue más de lo mismo, seguí lánguida sin él cerca y en casa no siquiera me miraban.

Estaba a punto de acostarme, cansada pero contenta de que siguieran ignorándome. Hablaron durante la cena pero no se dirigieron a mí ni para pedirme la sal. Eso era genial, ahora al menos se esforzarían por alcanzar las cosas. Entonces entró Jessica y sin decir palabra me empujó.

— ¿Qué te sucede?— pregunté, acariciando mí brazo porque con el empujón había chocado contra la cómoda.

— ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

—Que te importa— no tenía ni un poquito de ganas de decirle nada de lo que pasó, no a ella.

—Claro que me importa y mucho. He oído que te quedaste con Edward en una cueva ¿Es cierto?— parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

—No tengo porqué responderte eso y no deberías escuchar las conversaciones de los demás— le di la espalda para tomar mi cepillo a irme la cama.

—Si tienes que responder, una señorita decente no pasa la noche con un muchacho.

—No lo habría hecho si tu madre no se hubiera olvidado de mí en el bosque.

—Seguro que te metiste allí para que te buscara, siempre haces todo para atraer su atención.

—Claro y también me caí, raspe mis rodillas y mis codos a propósito y me enlodé el vestido y me desmaye por voluntad propia.

—Eres una simplona, no te lo mereces— estaba empezando a gritar.

— ¿Y tu si?

—Claro que si, Edward será mío.

—Entonces, espero que goces la decepción—llegué a mi cama y me disponía a subirme cuando sentí que tiraba de mis cabellos y caí de espaldas en el suelo. Jessica se puso sobre mí con intenciones de clavar sus uñas en mi rostro.

—Te vas a alejar de él me oíste— gruñía y amenazaba mientras yo trataba de esquivar sus uñas, pude zafar una de mis piernas y logré darle en el estómago pero se me pasó la mano y le di con mucha fuerza, ella se dio contra el armario y le cayeron algunas cosas encima, sentí los pasos de su madre y la tomó por los hombros cuando volvía a lanzarse hacia mí, aún no me había levantado.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?— gritó mi madrastra muy enojada.

—Bella es una descarada, me estaba diciendo cosas horribles— gritó.

—Fuiste tú la que me golpeaste y me tiraste al suelo— me defendí.

—Estaba diciéndome donde pasó la noche mamá— comenzó a llorar de forma exagerada.

—Cálmate hija, cuéntamelo todo.

—Yo quería dormir pero ella comenzó a alardear como siempre lo hace. Dijo que anoche lo pasó con Edward en una cueva y que hicieron cosas de adultos. Yo quería que se callara por eso la empujé— se escondió en el pecho materno, yo estaba boquiabierta, nunca había pensado en que inventaría tantas mentiras, ni que dijera cosas tan feas.

— ¿Es eso cierto Isabella?— me lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Yo no le dije eso. Fue ella la que dijo que lo había oído por allí— grité para que me oyera porque el llanto de Jessica era estridente.

— ¿Pasaste la noche con ese muchacho? Di la verdad— parecía estar a punto de golpearme.

—Simplemente agaché la cabeza y asentí, levanté la vista y traté de hablar –Pero no paso nada….— sentí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

—Eres una sinvergüenza, arribista y trepadora, ¿te has enredado con ese chico por dinero verdad? Pero no te va a resultar, nadie tomaría en serio a una pobre huérfana sin dote ni familia— las lágrima salieron sin querer, no era que me doliera viniendo de ella pero me recordaron lo que el padre de Edward pensaba y eso si dolió. Yo no era nada al lado de él. Era una simple chica con sueños muy altos. Edward era un príncipe y yo…

—No quiero que compartas habitación con mi hija, la manzana podrida contagia a las demás. Vete al establo a dormir con los de tu clase— recogí una manta y salí de allí sin decir nada. De qué valdría discutir o pelear, ella no entendería.

Caminé en la noche hacia el establo, hacía mucho frío, cuando llegué fui bien recibida, me hice un lugar en la paja junto a Blanquita y me arropé con la delgada manta que traía. Casi no dormí, tuve pesadillas y desperté muchas veces asustada. Quería que amaneciera y buscarlo, no estaba sola, él lo había dicho. Y me quería y juró llevarme. Aunque yo no deseaba ser una carga y no tenía nada que ofrecerle, salvo mi amor.

Desperté cuando el sol brillaba, salí corriendo y cuando llegué a casa algunas de mis cosas estaban en el cuarto que servía como despensa para guardar provisiones, al lado de la cocina. Busqué un vestido, me lo puse, cogí un cuaderno y salí corriendo de allí. Cuando llegué al árbol, no había nadie. Esperé hasta que casi era hora de comenzar las clases y no llegó.

Caminé hacia la escuela y llegue retrasada, me llamaron la atención pero no me importó, me senté sola en mi asiento. Desde la una banca mas adelante Alice me miró con mucha pena, quizás ya sabía lo que había pasado, Jessica era muy chismosa. Esperé que fuera el descanso y casi corrí a buscarla.

—Alice, ¿dónde está Edward?

—Sigue en la ciudad— parecía que me ocultaba algo.

—Necesito hablar con él, podrías decirle que es muy urgente. Dime que pasa porque me miras así— le rogué a punto de llorar.

—Bella, ayer Edward sufrió un accidente. El juez envió un telegrama esta mañana y la señora Elizabeth salió para allá— todo el mundo pareció dejar de girar, todo se derrumbaba, todo era caos.

— ¿Un accidente? Él esta…

—El telegrama no decía nada mucho, te lo traje para que lo vieras— sacó un papelito de si delantal.

"Beth urge tu presencia. Edward herido. Trae todo el dinero que puedas. Te amo."

No decía nada específico, ni señales. Nada. Traté de pensar que haría. No tenía dinero para ir a la ciudad.

—Bella, vamos, no llores él no querría que sufrieras. Qué te parece si terminando las clases nos vamos a la ciudad.

—Pero es que no tengo…

—Tal vez tu madrastra se enoje porque te escapes y te eche de casa, eso sería genial. Yo tengo dinero suficiente para pagar el transporte ¿qué dices?

—Está bien pero déjame ir a casa a sacar algunas cosas.

—Bien, aunque no necesitas nada, sabes que tienes ropa en casa de los Masen, yo te puedo dar un abrigo.

—Si mi madrastra me echa no podré recuperar las joyas que dejó mamá y la carta de Edward, es sólo un momento.

—Bien te estaré esperando lista. Nos iremos enseguida llegues, ya comeremos algo por allí.

—Bien— esperé con ansias que terminaran las clases, cada cierto tiempo mis ojos se humedecían, me desesperaba no saber nada de Edward. Las clases terminaron y salí corriendo. Llegué a casa y actué como si nada hasta que la señora se fue a su habitación. Busqué entre mis cosas y no estaban las joyas de mamá, eso lo había dejado en un cajón. Debía subir a buscarlo. Con cuidado entré por mis cosas a la habitación que ahora sólo ocupaba Jessica y que siempre había sido mía. En el cajón no estaban, busqué en todos los demás muebles y no había señales de ellas.

—Si buscas las baratijas será mejor que te olvides de ella— Jessica me miraba desde la puerta con una malvada sonrisa. –La carta si valía la pena pero ahora es mía.

—Esas joyas eran de mamá, devuélvemelas, quédate con la carta si quieres, pero dame las cosas que fueron de mi madre, por favor— le rogué, no quería que se molestara, me tenía en sus manos, malvada niña engreída. Edward podía escribirme más cartas, tenía su amor, eso era mucho más que un papel.

—Las dejé en el establo en el corral de las vacas, que lástima que no tengas cerdos hubiera sido divertido echarle esas perlas— su risa era tan mala como ella. Salí de allí decidida a recuperar las pocas cosas que aún conservaba de mamá y largarme de allí para siempre. Llegué al establo, busque en los corrales y no había señales de nada. Me estaba impacientando Alice ya debía estar preocupada por mí. Entonces me resigné a dejar allí el único recuerdo de mamá, caminé despidiéndome de los animales que me miraban asustados. Traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada por fuera, la golpee y grite muy fuerte. Por una de las uniones de las maderas de la gruesa puerta pude ver a Jessica muy arreglada que venía hacia el estable.

—Hola Bella, quédate con tus amados bichos, mamá y yo nos vamos a la ciudad a ver cómo está mi futuro esposo, ¿creías que te íbamos a dejar que corrieras a verlo? Y para que no vayas después con mentiras donde los Masen te dejamos comida por allí, no tardaremos más de un día o tal vez dos. Diviértete.

— ¡No! Jessica por favor ábreme, no me dejen aquí— grité, rogué pero ellas no se inmutaron, tomaron la carretea y se fueron dejándome allí. Encerrada y desesperada. Confiaba que Alice vendría a sacarme.

El día terminó y llegó la noche, yo aún estaba junto a la puerta llorando, había intentado salir por el techo, había golpeado cada madera con la esperanza de que cediera por el tiempo o las polilla. Nada, papá había arreglado el establo antes de irse para que no entrara ningún animal depredador. El estómago me rugía y no le quería prestar atención. Alice no había venido, algo debió haberle pasado. Fui en busca de algo para comer y ver el lugar dónde dormiría.

La manta que traje la noche anterior estaba allí y a su lado un paquete bien envuelto y cubierto con paja. Olía a queso y pan ambos rancios y duros.

Dormí llorando, quería ser más fuerte y sobreponerme a esto pero estaba todo muy oscuro igual que mi futuro. "La paciencia es una forma de fe" me había dicho Edward alguna vez cuando esperaba que me diera algo o me leyera un cuento. Yo tenía fe a pesar de todo, entonces podría tener paciencia también. Dormí pensando el ello.


	20. Chapter 20

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**CONFUNDIDO**

Al despertar recordé todo otra vez. Decidí que hoy sería diferente. Comí un poco, le di de comer a los animales y busqué cosas con las cuales romper una de las tablas de madera. No encontré el hacha ni las demás herramientas, solo un rastrillo viejo, lo usé a modo de palanca y una de las tablas apenas se movió pero el pobre rastrillo se quedó sin mango.

Intenté varias cosas pero nada daba resultado.

Como a medio día escuché el sonido de una carreta, vi que era Billy Black junto a un muchacho moreno y más alto que él. Grité con todas mis fuerzas pero sólo el muchacho que estaba su lado pareció oír y miraba en todas direcciones buscando mi voz. Cuando supo de donde provenía caminó hasta el establo.

— ¿Hay alguien allí?— preguntó.

— ¿Si, soy Bella, podrías ayudarme?—le grité.

— ¿Qué haces allí, te quedaste encerrada?— se rió muy fuerte, me estaba molestando.

—Por favor sácame de aquí, te cuento luego— rogué.

No tardó mucho, abrió la puerta y pude ser libre.

—Quiero oír esa historia— aquel muchacho tenía los ojos muy vivos y era bastante apuesto. Lo reconocí, era el hijo de Billy, Jake. Solíamos jugar cuando iba a su casa por leña, hacía más de un año que no lo veía y no era mucho más grande que yo la última vez que nos vimos, ahora me llevaba casi una cabeza.

—Mi hermanastra me encerró— confesé.

—Parece que esas mujeres no te quieren, primero te dejan sola en el bosque y ahora te encierran, deberías considerar irte de tu casa— sonrió.

—Tienes razón, de hecho estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando me encerraron.

Billy llegó hasta nosotros, su semblante era triste aún y vestía de negro.

—Hola Bella, lamento lo del otro día—se excusó.

—Yo lo lamento más, siento mucho que hayas perdido a tu esposa— sé que no hay consuelo posible para eso pero esperaba que se convenciera de que no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor por dejarme en el bosque.

—No me había dado cuenta de que tu madrastra no te quería Bella, hablé con la señora Masen y me dijo que pasaste la noche en el bosque, me sentí tan mal. ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi amigo Charlie cundo vuelva?

—No hay cuidado, él comprenderá. ¿Ahora podrían llevarme a casa del juez Masen por favor?— les rogué.

—Claro, vamos al pueblo por provisiones— dijo Jake. Me ayudó a subir en la carreta, él y yo fuimos en la parte de atrás, su padre conducía.

—Has crecido mucho Jake, pareces mayor—traté de conversar de algo para aliviar mis ansias locas de salir corriendo hasta la ciudad.

—Sí, pasé una temporada practicando mucho ejercicio. Creo que sirvió de algo. ¿Dime esa madrastra tuya es tan mala?—

—Es algo rara, generalmente no me habla.

— ¿Y tu hermanastra?

—Me odia, ella me encerró para que yo no pueda ir a la ciudad…

— ¿Quieres ir a la ciudad? ¿Para qué?

—Mi amigo ha sufrido un accidente y necesito verlo.

—Tu amigo ¿No será el hijo del juez? Oí que fue un accidente de coche.

— ¿Qué sabes? Dímelo por favor— rogué desesperada

—Anoche vine al pueblo por algo de sal y oí comentar a unos hombres que volvían de la ciudad. Sólo dijeron que lo arrolló un coche uno de esos modernos de metal. Y que él no despertaba— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿No despertaba?— tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería que ellos me vieran.

—Vamos Bella es un muchacho, seguro se repondrá, somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos— me sonrió.

Llegamos al pueblo les agradecí el transporte y el rescate. Corrí a casa de los Masen, llamé pero sólo salió el ama de llaves.

—Señorita Bella ¿Qué hace usted aquí?— me dijo sorprendida.

—Hola Hanna, ¿está Alice?

—No, ella se fue ayer en la tarde, después de que su hermana, la señorita Jessica me dijera que ustedes se iban la ciudad y que Alice las alcanzara allá.

—No quisieron llevarme— dije a punto de llorar.

—Pase por favor, déjeme darle algo de comer, se ve mal— me quitó algunas pajas del cabello.

—Necesito ir a la ciudad— le rogué.

—Primero coma algo y cámbiese de ropa, el joven Edward me reprendería si dejo que se vaya así. Coma algo, mandaré a que le preparen el baño y después podrá salir en la diligencia de la tarde. Llegará a la ciudad en la noche. Ellos están alojados en el Hotel Concordia, el joven Edward está en el hospital, ya despertó, la señora me envió una nota esta mañana— sentí que me quitaba un gran peso de encima. Respiré aliviada. A pesar de todo tenía que verlo para sentirme mejor.

—Hanna, no tengo dinero para el transporte y…

—Bella ¿me permites llamarte así?— yo asentí con firmeza. –Bella, esta es tu casa y puedes pedir lo que necesites, nunca me equivoco con las personas, sé que serás mi ama algún día, de eso no me cabe la menor duda— se oía tan segura que me hizo estremecer. ¿Yo su ama? Eso sólo podía significar que Edward y yo… sonreí al pensarlo y me ruboricé mucho.

—Sé que te agradan los dulce, tengo una pastelillos deliciosos y un vaso de leche tibia te hará sentir mejor— me atiborró de comida y luego tomé un baño en el mismo lugar dónde lo había hecho unos días antes. Sólo que esta nadie me secó el cabello. Me puse el vestido más bonito que Edward me había comprado y bajé a despedirme.

—Estás muy bonita Bella. Ten esto para el viaje, lo tomé de los gastos de la semana, ni te preocupes, aquí a veces se compra más de lo que se necesita— Hanna me acompañó a la diligencia y me aconsejó mucho tomar un carruaje directo al hospital. Llegué casi cuando casi se ponía el sol, habíamos hecho menos de tres horas. En hospital y me dirigí casi corriendo a la recepción.

—Por favor la habitación de Edward Masen— pedí nerviosa.

—Es la 108, por el pasillo, al fondo— me indicó.

Caminé de prisa teniendo cuidado de no caer, traía zapatos nuevos. Respiraba con dificultad. No sabía cómo estaría, si vestiría con bata de hospital, si había más gente con él. Abrí con cuidado el pomo de la puerta tomando una última fuerte bocanada de aire y entré. La habitación daba a la ventana y unos rayos rojizos del crepúsculo entraban directos sobre la cama. Él estaba allí dormido, apenas escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrió los ojos y me miró. No había ninguna expresión en su mirada, parecía confundido.

— ¿Edward?—lo llamé, esperando una sonrisa y que me ofreciera sus brazos.

—Lo siento— cerró los ojos como queriendo recordar algo.

— ¿Edward estás bien? Me demoré en llegar, lo siento. Tuve tanto miedo— corrí a la cama y tomé una de sus manos, él no dijo nada pero me miraba sorprendido, sonrió un poco.

—Tú eres Bella verdad— preguntó muy interesado. No entendía lo que pasaba, vio mi cara de confusión y se puso serio otra vez.

—Verás, los médicos dicen que estoy confundido y atontado por el golpe que me di, recuerdo partes saltadas de mi vida, como si hubieran mezclados todos los recuerdos. Te recuerdo pero más pequeña. Recuerdo animales y tu sonrisa. Trato pero no puedo enfocarlo con claridad— parecía que estaba esforzándose mucho.

— ¿No me recuerdas con claridad?—estaba a punto de llorar.

—Por favor, no llores tu también— me acarició una mejilla. —Sé que eres mi mejor amiga, me lo dijo mamá. Y te tengo en todos mi recuerdos, sólo que no en forma clara. Pero Jessica dice que estamos peleados ¿por qué fue?

— ¿Jessica te dijo que peleamos?

—Es raro, a ella no la recuerdo para nada, Alice dice que está loca pero es mi novia y debo creerle ¿no?

—Jessica no es tu novia—casi grité.

—Ella dijo que dirías eso. Estoy confundido y me duele la cabeza cuando trato de poner en claro mis recuerdos— dijo tapándose los ojos, no quería que se sintiera mal, me dolía que no recordara con claridad los últimos días pasados. Me acerqué un poco, quería ver sus ojos, lo había extrañado tanto, me recuerde o no yo lo amaba.

Los abrió para mí y me miro sorprendido. Me acerqué un poco más y él no retrocedió. Lo besé en la mejilla.

—Ojala esto te ayude a recordar—le dije tristemente.

—Soñé con una cueva, tú estabas allí, era de noche. Y yo…

—No fue un sueño, eso pasó hace poco, la noche que me rescataste y que…

—Quítale las manos de encima a mi novio— Jessica entró y tiró de mí para alejarme de Edward. —Eres una descarada, como vienes aquí y te le acercas. Lárgate, Edward y yo no te queremos ver— me gritó.

—No le hables así a Bella— pidió él. – ¿Eso ya lo había dicho antes?— dijo para sí mismo.

—Tranquilo mi amor— Jessica se sentó junto a él y le acarició sus cabellos que por la luz del sol parecían dorados. Quería ir y darle un par de trompadas e esa mentirosa pero no quería que Edward se confundiera más. Caminé hasta la puerta, esperaría afuera a que ella se vaya o llegué la señora Elizabeth.

—No te vayas Bella— llamó él.

—Deberías irte, no vez que sólo lo pones peor ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?— me reprochó ella.

Escuché pasos afuera, alguien abrió la puerta.

— ¡Bella! Por fin está aquí la princesa, ¿Qué te hizo esta bruja para que no llegaras?— Alice se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

—Es una larga historia— dije triste.

—Bueno ya estás aquí. ¿Edward recuerdas a tu princesa?— le sonrió. Él seguía pareciendo confundido.

—Yo soy su princesa— dijo Jessica. –Ustedes sólo quieren separarnos, Edward diles que se vayan— le rogó. Él nos miró mas confundido todavía. Tomé a Alice del brazo y la arrastré afuera.

—Qué diablos haces, ¿no ves lo que esa estúpida quiere hacer?— me dijo

—Él está confundido y le duele la cabeza.

—Ella llegó apenas despertó y no se separa de él parece una garrapata sabe Dios cuantas cosas le ha dicho. No ves lo que quiere hacer.

—Tarde o temprano él se pondrá mejor— esperaba que fuera pronto

— ¿Dónde estabas?— preguntó cruzando los brazos.

—Encerrada en el establo, recién hoy pude salir— ella me abrazó y me consoló, yo estaba llorando otra vez para variar.

—Vamos, no te des por vencida, entra allí y lucha por él— me miró muy molesta.

—De acuerdo, sólo me sentaré cerca— dije temerosa.

Entré nuevamente y vi que ella lo tenía de la mano, él tenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿No entiendes español?, no eres bienvenida— me reprochó ella.

—Soy su mejor amiga y me voy a quedar aquí te guste o no— le dije molesta.

— ¿Jessica tengo sed, podrías traerme agua?— pidió él.

—Bella ve por el agua— me gritó ella.

—Por favor quiero que tu lo hagas— le volvió a pedir Edward.

—Si mi amor, regreso enseguida— dijo saliendo y lanzándome una mirada furiosa.

—Ella no es mi novia ¿verdad? Aunque me lo diga, no siento nada cuando está cerca. Tal vez sea mejor hacerle caso a lo que siento y no a lo que me dicen. Pero me dio esto y si yo lo escribí entonces debo quererla— me mostró el papel que había olvidado en el libro de cuentos que me regaló en mi cumpleaños.

Recordé lo que había escrito él, lo había leído tantas veces sin querer comencé a decir frases que recordaba

—"Sólo tú me haces soñar despierto, sólo tú me haces volar sin alas, sólo tu… me haces escribir estas palabras"— repetí al recordar esas líneas tan hermosas.

Me miró confundido, iba a decir algo cuando su madre entró.

—Bella, hija, que bueno que viniste— me abrazó. –Edward está mejor, pronto pasará su confusión, los médicos dicen que es pasajero y que poco a poco se recuperará. Vamos, sonríe, pronto podrán correr por toda la casa haciendo de las suyas— me sonreía y me miraba con mucho cariño.

— Mamá, podrías decirle a Jessica que se vaya. Me confunde, y me duele mucho la cabeza— dijo él muy serio.

— ¿Otra vez esa niña aquí? Ya le estoy tomando antipatía— la señora Masen salió de la habitación muy decidida.

—Bella, quédate conmigo, no te vayas— me rogó, eso no tenía ni que pedirlo. Me acerqué a él me senté a su lado.

—Cuéntame las cosas que hacíamos— me pidió y me ruboricé un poco, si se refería a lo último que habíamos estado haciendo sería difícil. Decidí contarle cosas de años atrás.

—Bueno, una vez jugamos a que yo era Blanca nieves y me hiciste morder una manzana podrida— escuché su risa amortiguada.

—Eso sí lo recuerdo, algo confuso pero tu cara se me quedó grabada.

—Y una vez me acompañaste el estanque a buscar un sapo encantado y vomité antes de poder besarlos— otra vez se rió pero esta vez ya no se contuvo.

—Recuerdo un escándalo con varios ratones, ¿eso fue cierto?

—Eso sí me gustaría que lo olvidaras— me quejé.

—Tú eres mi princesa ¿verdad?— no parecía una pregunta sino una afirmación.

—Eso solías decir.

— ¿Y lo que pasó en la cueva es cierto?

—No sé qué soñaste pero tal vez no estés tan alejado de la realidad— sonreí al recordar lo dulce y tierno que había sido.

—Vaya, ojala que si haya pasado en verdad— dijo cerrando los ojos. Dejo de hablar y lo creí dormido, traté de levantarme pero tomó mi mano.

—No te vayas princesa. Te necesito— me quedé allí sin moverme, su madre entró pero al vernos sonrió y me hizo señales para que la siguiera después. Todo se fue oscureciendo, y sentí su respiración acompasada. Dormía. Lentamente retiré mi mano de la suya y salí. En la recepción estaban sus padres conversando.

— ¿Se quedó dormido?— preguntó ella.

— Si señora. Buenas noches juez Masen— saludé.

—Hola Bella, gracias por venir. Seguro querrán conversar, voy por café— dijo y salió.

—No sabes el susto que pasamos Bella, lamento haber salido tan rápido, debí esperarte. Se golpeó muy fuerte y temimos lo peor.

—Yo también me preocupé mucho.

—Esa niña Jessica dice que ella y Edward son novios, me extrañó mucho. ¿Tú sabes algo?

—No son novios— dije molesta.

— ¿Y Edward y tú?

—Tampoco, solo somos amigos— le dije algo ruborizada.

—Bueno mañana lo darán de alta. Pero debe permanecer en cama por algunos días, me temo que eso cambia las cosas— dijo triste.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Edward necesita unas placas para ver si hay daños internos. Debemos llevarlo a Chicago, vamos a adelantar nuestra partida. Nos llevará dos semanas a lo mucho— no se oía feliz. Yo tampoco lo estaba, era la peor noticia que me podían dar. Se marcharía, pronto. Y ni siquiera me recordaba con claridad. ¿Se llevaría sus recuerdos confusos con él?


	21. Chapter 21

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**FELICIDAD**

Esa noche dormí con Alice en el hotel donde estaban alojados los Masen, el juez estaba muy atento conmigo, parecía arrepentido. ¿Serían suposiciones mías o de verdad se sentía mal por algo?

Muy temprano por la mañana la señora Elizabeth vino a despertarme.

—Bella, ¿quieres ir conmigo a visitar a Edward?— eso no tenía ni que preguntarme.

—Claro, espéreme un minuto— salí muy rápido de la cama y me cambié. Llegué hasta ella corriendo.

—Bella, tienes el sombrero al revés, tus guantes son dispares y no te has peinado. Déjame, yo lo haré— me dio mucha vergüenza pero estaba tan ansiosa. —Cuando entré llamabas a Edward— me sonrió.

—Seguro sería un sueño pero no recuerdo— dije a modo de disculpa, Edward ya me había dicho que hablo en sueños pero que su madre me haya escuchado llamándolo era embarazoso.

—Es muy tierno, Edward también te nombra cuando duerme— me dijo mientras caminábamos rumbo al hospital. —Mi esposo me contó que la primera noche que pasó en el hospital Edward te llamaba con insistencia, aún cuando estaba inconsciente. Parece que quería decirte algo pero ahora no lo recuerda. Me intriga— miré la ciudad, dicen que es pequeña pero es la única que conozco. Habían algunos autos, eran escasos la gente seguía movilizándose en carretas, carruajes y calesas. Un auto pasó cerca de nosotras, la señora Masen lo miró con cólera.

— ¿Fue un auto el que golpeó a Edward verdad?— le pregunté para que me contara sobre el accidente.

—Sí, un irresponsable que ni siquiera se detuvo a socorrerlo. Fue cerca del edificio de correos, mi esposo aún quiere saber que hacía Edward allí, en realidad yo quisiera saber para qué vino. Nunca antes había querido acompañar a su padre en los asuntos del juzgado y cuando llegó aquí dicen que desapareció todo el día. Qué se traerá ese muchacho— era extraño que no me haya contado lo que pensaba hacer.

Llegamos al hospital y otra vez estaba ansiosa, mi corazón latía rápido. Entramos en su habitación. Él estaba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro. Levantó la vista y sonrió apenas nos vio.

—Buen día damas. ¿Cómo has amanecido mamá?— preguntó.

— ¿Bien querido, veo que estás de buen humor, que lees?—

—Un libro extraño, es de una niña vestida de rojo que va al bosque…

—Es caperucita Roja— dije feliz y me acerqué a él. Me hizo un espacio en su cama y me dio el libro.

—Niños los dejo un rato, tengo que ver algunos papeles para poder sacarte de aquí hoy Edward.

— ¿Entonces nos vamos? Qué bien, quiero estar en casa y poder recordar más, aquí todo me es extraño— dijo mirando por la ventana.

—Esta noche dormirás en tu cama— le sonrió su madre.

—Mamá, ¿Bella irá con nosotros verdad?— preguntó.

—Sí, la llevaremos hasta el pueblo… pero ella tiene su casa, no puede quedarse con nosotros.

— ¿Ni un día?, me gustaría salir a pasear con ella, hay muchas cosas que he recordado y Bella siempre está presente en todo. Es una lástima— su voz sonaba triste.

—Ya hablaremos de eso, regreso pronto— nos quedamos solos.

— ¿Quieres que te lea la historia?— pregunté.

—Claro que sí. Gracias por venir, de alguna forma extraña, deseaba que estés aquí, es como si… como si… te parecerá raro, pero siempre te extraño. Desde que desperté. Estaba totalmente confundido, no reconocí ni a papá las primeras horas, pero siempre que alguien entraba a la habitación esperaba ver tu rostro— no había cambiado, no me había olvidado, quería abrazarlo muy fuerte y decirle que también yo lo extrañaba todo el tiempo y que me hacía mucha falta.

— ¿En dónde te quedaste?— le pregunté mirando el libro otra vez.

—La niña acaba de entrar al bosque y un lobo parlante le está hablando. Es raro no recuerdo este cuento.

—Será porque nunca quisiste oírlo, oh tienes el de Charles Perrault, te aconsejo que no lo sigas leyendo, te causará pesadillas. El de los hermanos Grimm es más divertido y hay final feliz.

— ¿Y en este?— preguntó mirando el libro por todos lados.

—El lobo se come caperucita, es aterrador, lloré dos días cuando lo leí y no entré al bosque en un buen tiempo— Edward soltó una carcajada tan contagiosa que yo también reí con él

—No te dejaría entrar sola al bosque, ¿aunque creo que ya lo hiciste no? Recuerdo que era de noche y te buscaba desesperado ¿Cuándo fue eso?— preguntó mirándome muy interesado.

—La semana pasada, me perdí y fuiste a buscarme—

—Bella no quiero incomodarte pero tengo que hacerte una pregunta— se veía avergonzado, esto iba hacer que me ruborizara.

—Te diré lo que quieras saber, cualquier cosa. Lo prometo— sabía que iba a arrepentirme por esto pero no me importó.

— ¿Somos novios?— preguntó sin mirarme.

—No—le dije muy rápido.

— ¿Te he besado? Porque recuerdo haberlo hecho pero no sé si es sólo un sueño.

—Si— dije rápido, él giró su rostro sorprendido. Iba a decirme algo más cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de pronto. Jessica entró furiosa.

—Edward, he tenido que pelearme con la recepcionista, la muy idiota dice que no puedo verte ¿Qué haces aquí Bella? Deberías estar en la casa haciendo tus deberes— dijo ella molesta.

— ¿Deberes?— preguntó Edward.

—Claro, es que no sabes. Bella es una especie de empleada en casa. Es huérfana, la tenemos con nosotras por lástima— dijo tratando de humillarme.

— ¿Así que Bella es tu sirvienta?— preguntó el mirándome.

— ¡No!, soy su hermanastra pero…—traté de defenderme.

—Su padre la abandonó, mamá ha sido muy buena permitiendo que se quede, podría enviarla a un orfanato pero ya ves que no hemos encariñado con ella. Pero como te dije antes, Bella tiene delirios de grandeza y anda a la caza de un muchacho rico, si no lo consigue contigo seguro irá con Mike— como tenía ganas de darle una buena lección a Jessica, pero no debía perder el control delante de Edward.

—Vete Jessica— dijo él molesto.

—Pero mi amor, creí que todo estaba claro. Es ella la que no debería estar aquí.

—Jessica ya recordé todo, así que ahórrate tus mentiras y vete— ella abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió aturdida. Luego se recompuso y se fue sin decir más.

— ¿Es cierto? ¿Recordaste?— le pregunté acercándome.

—Muy poco, no sé porque vives con ella pero no me importa— dijo triste — ¿quién es Mike?— preguntó, sonreí al recordar la antipatía que se tenían.

Durante todo el día conversamos, de las cosas que hacíamos, de los amigos en común, de cómo mi papá se fue y no regresó. Por la tarde le dieron de alta y salimos del hospital, en ningún momento quiso que me separara de él. Llegamos al hotel y descansamos una hora antes de partir al pueblo. El viaje fue algo pesado, Edward tenía dolor de cabeza y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana.

—El camino se me hace familiar— dijo mirándome.

—Salías a montar todos los días— dijo su mamá.

Llegamos al anochecer, todos los empleados en su casa salieron a recibirlo muy contentos, él les sonrió aunque se veía que no los reconocía, sólo recordó a Hanna.

—Debes descansar hijo, ha sido un viaje pesado— le aconsejó su papá.

—Quiero que Bella me lea algo por favor— pidió, el juez Masen me miró.

—Bella por favor, quédate esta noche, ayúdanos. Pediré permiso Amanda para que puedas pasar unos días aquí— yo estaba feliz.

—Me quedaré con mucho gusto señor. Gracias— dije sonriendo. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó dentro de su habitación. Allí habían muchas cosas mías, habíamos jugado por años, cada marca en la paredes, cada juguete allí tenía una historia.

—Recuerdo que nos escondíamos en un cuarto pequeño— dijo él.

—Sí, vamos a verlo— lo llevé hasta el armario de limpieza.

— ¿En este lugar? Aquí se guardan escobas. Me pareció más grande en mis recuerdos— sonrió.

—Es porque hemos crecido, aquí nos escondimos en muchas fiestas, incluso hace unos meses en tu cumpleaños.

— ¿En serio? Espero recordarlo pronto— sonrió.

—Mañana saldremos a dar un paseo con Pegaso—

—Recuerdo a Pegaso, desde que era potrillo. Cada vez voy poniendo en orden más cosas. Quiero poner en claro todo pronto— sonrió tiernamente. —Ahora léeme por favor.

Terminé de leerle Caperucita pero la versión que a mí me gustaba.

—No me gustan los lobos, son malos y mentirosos— dijo.

—A mí me gusta mucho el leñador, es el héroe de la historia.

Cuando se durmió fui a mi habitación, el juez estaba en el pasillo.

— ¿Bella tienes un minuto?— me dijo.

— ¿Si señor, desea algo?

—Sólo hablarte un momento, ven a mi despacho— lo seguí sin decir palabra. Me indicó tomar asiento.

—Bella hemos decidido adelantar nuestra partida, estoy organizando todo y nos iremos en tres semanas. Antes del accidente mi hijo y mi esposa me comentaron que querían que vinieras con nosotros y yo me había opuesto a tal idea porque no es legal. Tu custodia le pertenece a tu madrastra.

—Señor, no debe preocuparse por mí, yo estaré bien…

—Aquel día que Edward te trajo del bosque fui yo el que avisó a tu madrastra para que viniera a buscarte por la noche y te llevara— me dolió eso, saber lo que pensaba de mi era más triste aún.

—Usted no me quiere cerca de Edward ¿verdad?— le pregunté reprimiendo con mucho esfuerzo mis lágrimas.

—No te quería cerca de él. No me había dado cuenta de la importancia que tienes en la vida de mi hijo, me pasé toda una noche a su lado oyéndolo llamarte. Me enteré de lo mucho que sufres en tu casa y en lo desesperado que está Edward tratando de sacarte de allí. No sé si él pueda hacer ese viaje y recuperarse si no estás. Quiero que te quedes con nosotros. Mañana iré a ver a tu madrastra para pedirle tu custodia, si estás de acuerdo— no podía creer lo que oía, él quería que su hijo se case con una muchacha de dinero, que su familia tenga sólo lo mejor ¿quería que yo los acompañara?

—Claro que estoy de acuerdo, gracias— lo di un abrazo, él me correspondió algo asombrado.

—Creo que tú también serás feliz aquí, este corto tiempo. Ayuda a Edward en todo, salgan a pasear, pueden dejar de ir a la escuela si desean, ya que en Chicago podrán tomar un examen para pedir la admisión a alguna universidad. No es muy difícil.

— ¿Universidad?— pregunté con temor.

—Claro, muchas muchachas ahora hacen estudios universitarios ¿no te gustaría tener una carrera profesional?— era más de lo que alguna vez había soñado.

—Desde luego pero eso sería costoso, yo no quiero ser una carga.

—Te voy a ser sincero Bella y que esto quede entre nosotros por favor— asentí suavemente preparándome para todo, no sabía que me diría, estaba temblando.

—Sé que Edward te ama, tal vez con la misma fuerza que yo amo a Elizabeth, él tiene más o menos la edad que yo tenía cuando me enamoré de ella y me costó mucho tiempo poder conseguir su mano. Estoy pensando en su futuro, les daremos las oportunidades que nosotros no hemos tenido, depende de ustedes aprovecharlas. Sólo quiero que él sea feliz. Si es necesario negociaré tu custodia.

— ¿Le pagará a mi madrastra?— ella con gusto me vendería pero no quería causar problemas.

—Si es necesario lo haré. Y por un tiempo mantendremos esta casa y alguien aquí por si Charlie regresa pueda encontrarnos. En unos días dejaré mi puesto de juez y quiero saldar eso.

— ¿Y si ella no accede?— era mi mayor temor.

—Entonces haremos lo que Edward tenía en mente. Te robaremos—sonrió, era tan parecido a Edward cuando sonreía así.

—Eso es contra la ley Juez Masen— le advertí, también sonriendo.

—Para cuando nos vayamos ya no seré juez. Ahora ve a dormir y ya no tengas miedo, no te dejaremos sola— quería echarme a llorar de lo feliz que estaba, me ofrecía una familia, su familia.

Me fui a dormir, me costó mucho porque no dejaba de sonreír, nunca antes había tenido tanta esperanza en el futuro, ya soñaba con poder estudiar en una universidad, siempre con Edward cerca, juntos, sin tener miedo de que nos separaran.

.

Al siguiente día desperté al escuchar voces.

—Cállate Alice, la despertarás. Vete a la escuela.

—No tengo porque hacerlo, nos vamos en menos de un mes, debo ayudar a empacar, las cosas pesadas salen en ésta semana.

—La vas a despertar, quiero que duerma todo lo que quiera.

—Entonces porque estás como un tonto mirándola.

—Quiero ser lo primero que vea hoy.

—Tonto vanidoso, te lo echaré a perder— en ese momento abrí los ojos y la delgada figura de Alice saltó sobre mí.

—Hola dormilona, mírame— gritó.

—Pero que enana más molesta, ¿no tienes nada que hacer por allí?

—Claro, ya me voy, adiós Bella, ¿te traigo el desayuno o bajas a comer?— me preguntó.

—Hola Alice, hola Edward ¿ya desayunaste?

—Aún no, ¿quieres acompañarme?— me ofreció su brazo.

—Tengo que cambiarme primero. ¿Me esperas afuera?

—Jaja, a ti también te echaron, vámonos galán— Alice se lo llevó sonriendo. Estaba muy feliz, un nuevo día que compartir con él. Nunca me cansaría.

Desayunamos y salimos al establo. Pegaso nos esperaba muy contento.

—Mamá dice que aún no debo montar, pero podemos caminar, nos llevaremos a Pegaso, si te cansas te subes en él.

—No debemos salir muy lejos Edward. Porque no tomamos una calesita y que nos lleve Pegaso.

—Él odia eso, no es caballo para tirar. Tal vez sólo debamos caminar un poco y regresamos.

Salimos a recorrer el pueblo y para hacerlo más productivo le pedía a Hanna que me diera una lista con las cosas que necesitaba para ir por ellas al mercado.

—Edward, ayúdame a escoger estas frutas. Debemos llevar manzanas o peras, azúcar, canela y harina. Creo que Hanna hará un pastel.

—Esas manzanas rojas se ven deliciosas— dijo tomando una muy bonita. Compramos varias, grandes y jugosas, seguimos caminando hasta el puesto de canela.

— ¿Bella?— Escuché la voz potente de Jake. –Estás aquí. Ayer pasé por tu casa a ver si estabas y no había nadie. Qué bueno verte— me sonreía muy contento.

—Hola, gracias por lo del otro día, no sé que hubiera hecho si no llegabas— le dije.

—Veo que tu amigo ya está bien— pero que tonta no los había presentado.

—Jake, él es mi amigo Edward. Edward él es Jake, es leñador— estrecharon las manos pero no vi feliz a Edward.

—Bueno Bella, te dejo, debo llevar esto— dijo mostrándome su canasta. —Mis hermanas me envían todos los días al mercado. Nos vemos pronto— se despidió y se fue.

—Así que Jake es leñador— dijo algo triste Edward.

—Sí lo es, hace unos días me rescató de un lugar del que no podía salir— no quería contarle como me habían encerrado.

—Claro y como los leñadores son tus héroes— su voz se oía extraña.

—Sólo en Caperucita. ¿Qué te sucede Edward?

—Nada, yo… sólo estoy cansado— tenía la misma expresión que ya conocía, se lo había visto en el colegio una vez cuando pensó que Jasper me gustaba.

— ¿Puedo ir de tu brazo?— le pregunté acercándome un poco

—Claro que sí, no tienes que preguntar— me dijo muy contento.

Por la tarde esperé a que llegara su padre, quería saber si tenía noticias de mi situación. Al verme se dio cuenta que lo esperaba.

—Bella, creo que todo está arreglado, tu madrastra no quiere nada a cambio, simplemente me dijo que podíamos llevarte.

— ¿Así de fácil? Creí que haría un berrinche.

—Yo también. Ya ves que todo se va a arreglar. ¿Cómo está Edward?

—Estoy feliz papá ¿En verdad Bella se puede ir con nosotros?— llegó sonriendo a nuestro lado.

—Sí, creo que ahora no querrás regresar de Chicago y tu madre tampoco. Ah por cierto, daremos una gran fiesta un día antes de nuestra partida, para despedirnos del pueblo y de los amigos. Una gran idea de Alice y tu mamá. Y para no tener que ir a la ciudad otra vez, la modista viene mañana para lo de los vestidos, no entiendo porque deben ponerse un vestido diferente para cada fiesta— se marchó pensando.

—Te vas con nosotros, era lo que más quería— Edward me abrazó.

—Parece que no te librarás de mí— bromeé

—Nunca quiero librarme de ti. Sé que tenía algo que decirte, lo recuerdo vagamente, algo importante. Ya lo recordaré pronto— cenamos y como siempre le leí otros cuentos.

Era un sueño pasar tiempo con él, poder conversar y reír todo el tiempo. Era feliz, todo lo que se podía, todavía en las noches pensaba en papá y deseaba que estuviera bien, mi corazón me decía que volvería pronto, eso terminaría de completar mi felicidad. No quería pensar en Jessica ni en mi madrastra, quería dejar esos malos recuerdos atrás.


	22. Chapter 22

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**ATAQUE FINAL**

Había pasado una semana desde que volvimos de la ciudad, ya se habían llevado más de la mitad de los muebles, el Juez Masen había insistido en dejar muchas cosas aquí por si acaso.

Edward cada vez estaba mejor, recordaba casi todo con claridad, lo único que no podía esclarecer era que estuvo haciendo cuando sufrió el accidente.

—Hola princesa, acompáñame a dar un paseo con Pegaso— tomó mi mano y me llevó a la caballeriza. Su caballo nos saludó feliz. Montamos y en poco tiempo ya estábamos corriendo libremente por el campo.

— ¿No te gustaría ir a la escuela a despedirte de nuestros amigos?— pregunté.

—No. Iré a despedirme de los maestros la otra semana. Emmett y Alice se irán con nosotros, Jasper y Rosalie se van dos días después. Tú eras la única razón por la que iba feliz a la escuela. ¿No me dirás que quieres despedirte de Mike?— se burló.

—Claro que no— le dije golpeando su pecho.

—Entonces no iremos más, no soportaría que Jessica te ofenda— me abrazó con una mano.

—Para Edward, por favor— grité al ver una venta de animales a las afueras del pueblo, un tipo de lo más extraño estaba al lado de ellos.

— ¿Qué pasa Bella?— se detuvo alarmado. Bajamos y corrí a ver a los animales.

—Esa es Cecilia mi vaca, mi oveja Blanquita, Pili y Mili, mis gallinas y Pepe, mi gallo. ¿Por qué están aquí siendo vendidos en pleno camino?

—Seguro tu madrastra necesitaba dinero.

—Quiero asegurarme que irán a un buen lugar, por favor— le rogué.

—Está bien. Espera— dijo sacando algo de su cintura. Caminamos hasta el tipo que los estaba vendiendo, era muy intimidante y sucio.

— ¿Cuánto por la oveja?— preguntó Edward.

— 5 dólares— pidió él. Sabía que era un precio alto por una oveja.

—Te doy 15 por todos juntos— le regateó.

—La vaca sola cuesta eso— nos gruñó el hombre.

—Bueno entonces espero que te vaya bien, aunque creo que lloverá— Edward parecía todo un experto en el arte del regateo yo jamás pude regatear ni unas cebollas en el mercado.

—Hecho, pero te los llevas tu mismo, no pienso írtelos a dejar— le replicó el hombre.

—Ok me los llevo— Sacó varias monedas de una bolsa y se los entregó. El hombre los contó, los echó a su alforja y se marchó por el camino, ni siquiera agradeció ni nos miró.

—Edward, no tenías que gastar tanto—él sonreía complacido.

—Querubín necesita a su mamá, no podemos llevarlo a Chicago, las gallinas pueden ir al corral de la casa, ya sabes que Hanna se quedará un tiempo. Pero la vaca si debemos venderla— dijo mirándola.

—Me acerqué a acariciar a mis animales, los había visto nacer a todos ellos. Eran parte de mi vida, habían compartido conmigo los momentos difíciles también. Me reconocieron, Cecilia me lamió la cara, Blanquita se acurrucó en mí.

—Bueno manada, debemos volver a casa— dijo él llamándolos a todos, era divertido ver cómo lo seguían. Cerca de la entrada del pueblo Edward se quedó pensando.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunté.

—Trato de imaginar que me dirá mamá cuando me vea llegar con una vaca. Bueno caminemos— dijo preocupado.

—Edward, esperemos un poco, pasan algunas carretas por aquí podemos ofrecerla a buen precio a personas buenas.

—Está bien pero si dudan por el precio podríamos darla en custodia o regalarla, no creo que a mi padre le haga mucha gracia la vaquita— sonrió.

Esperamos un rato, pasaron algunas carretas pero no eran personas muy amables, se quedaron mirándonos y hablaban de nosotros casi en nuestra presencia.

—No me había dado cuenta de lo chismosos que son— dijo Edward poniendo mala cara. Entonces vi que por el camino venían Billy, Jacob y Rebeca, una de las gemelas.

—Bella, ¿Qué haces con tantos animales?— preguntó Billy. Jacob nos miró y soltó una risotada que hizo que Edward gruñera pero sólo yo lo oí.

—Hola Billy, trato de vender mi vaca, quiero dejarla con buenas personas— le dije sonriendo.

—Papá, yo necesito leche para mis dulces, cómprala por favor— dijo su hija, quien desde muy niña era aficionada a hacer postres.

— ¿Cuánto quieres por ella Bella? Preguntó, yo miré a Edward que sólo se encogió de hombros, estaba incómodo.

—Lo que me ofrezcas estará bien Billy— se la hubiera regalado con gusto a Rebeca pero quería que Edward recuperara parte de su dinero.

—Todo lo que tengo son 12 dólares y tendré que volver a casa sin comprar nada hoy pero nos las arreglaremos con unas patatas y sopa. ¿Qué dices?— preguntó.

—Hecho. Su nombre es Cecilia y es muy tranquila, le gusta lamer sal y el pasto fresco— le di la soga a la que iba atada. Me entregó el dinero. Acaricié a mi vaca por última vez y le susurré un adiós.

— ¿Te vas Bella?— preguntó Jake.

—Si, en 10 días me iré a Chicago con los Masen— le dije feliz.

— ¿Pero si tu padre regresa?, deberías quedarte. Si no puedes vivir en tu casa con tu madrastra, podrías quedarte con nosotros— dijo él.

—Sería excelente— dijo Rebeca –Bella es muy buena cocinando.

—Gracias por todo. Pero debemos irnos ya— dijo Edward, su voz se oía fastidiada.

—Muchas gracias por ofrecerme su casa, son muy amables pero ya me decidí. Cuiden bien de Cecilia. Adiós Billy, Jake, Rebeca— también se despidieron y regresaron por el camino.

—Edward, espérame— grité, él estaba caminando ya hacia el pueblo, llevándose a Blanquita con él. Corrí a alcanzarlo.

—Disculpa, es que no te imagino viviendo con ellos— me dijo muy serio.

—Vamos, no me gustaría vivir con nadie más que contigo… quiero decir, con ustedes, tus padres y Alice— me sonrojé mucho Edward sonrió y seguimos caminando, acomodamos a los animales y entramos a casa.

— ¿Niños dónde han estado?— nos llamó la señora Elizabeth.

—Nos entretuvimos por allí, salvando animales— le dije sonriendo.

—Vayan a cambiarse, Edward tu padre deja el puesto de Juez hoy, habrá una ceremonia dónde le darán algo en reconocimiento por el tiempo que trabajó aquí. El nuevo Juez juramentará. También habrá un brindis. Debemos estar allí temprano. Bella, Alice tiene tu vestido listo— fuimos a comer y nos cambiamos.

El juez Masen recibió un recuerdo del pueblo, todos lo querían mucho, era un hombre justo y nunca se aprovechó de su cargo.

El nuevo juez parecía muy vanidoso y descarado. Miraba a Rosalie de una forma poco adecuada, su padre se dio cuenta y se retiraron temprano.

—Ahora ya no soy Juez, sólo soy Anthony— le oí decir al padre de Edward mientras conversaba con su esposa.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que a la Cenicienta— la voz envenenada de Jessica me causó temor.

—Hola Jessica— saludé, no tenía cerca de Edward en ese momento ya que había ido a buscar agua para mí.

— ¿Tus sueños se hacen realidad?— me desafió.

—No quiero pelear contigo por favor— quise irme de allí, no quería caer en su juego y hacer una escenita. Era una recepción en honor al padre de Edward.

—Tan segura de tu suerte. Del plato a la boca se cae la sopa. No lo olvides— me miró con mucho odio, si hubiera podido me habría matado aquí mismo.

Me preocupé mucho por lo que dijo, eso quería decir que aún debía esperar algún ataque de ellas.

Regresamos pronto a casa, yo seguía aún un poco preocupada. No saldría de casa muy lejos ahora, no quería ponerme en peligro.

Los días fueron pasando lentos, rezaba cada noche para poder irme sin ningún problema. Sólo faltaban 3 días para la fiesta, me había despertado temprano y fui a recoger huevos para ayudarle a Hanna a preparar el desayuno, no tenía porque hacerlo, ya me lo habían dicho pero necesitaba sentirme útil para olvidarme de esas dos.

Llamaron a la puerta muy fuerte. Quise salir abrir pero Alice me ganó. Me asomé para ver de qué se trataba.

—Firme aquí por favor— dijo el mensajero.

— ¿Claro, es algo judicial?— preguntó ella.

—Sí, soy el nuevo ayudante del juez, la señora Swan ha demandado al señor Masen por retener a una menor de edad, debe presentarse hoy al juzgado, con la menor en cuestión— empecé a temblar.

—Gracias— Alice se quedó detrás de la puerta mirando aquel papel. Lentamente subió las escaleras. Esperé a que la noticia fuera recibida.

— ¿Qué? Esa mujer está loca— gritó la señora Elizabeth unos minutos después.

— ¿Demandarme a mí?— su esposo bajaba las escaleras muy molesto, Edward iba detrás de él.

—No le entregaremos a Bella, si es posible nos iremos hoy mismo— decía él.

Todos se detuvieron al pie de la escalera mirándome, yo agradecía mucho esto pero no quería causarles problemas.

—Tal vez, yo deba…

—Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora— dijo Edward.

—Y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia— dijo su padre detrás de él. Corrí a refugiarme en brazos de la señora Elizabeth, era lo más cercano a una madre que conocía, ella me acogió con cariño y me calmó con palabras dulces.

Los vi salir una hora después. Edward se quedó conmigo. Esperamos dos horas más, él trataba de distraerme todo el tiempo pero cuando me hablaba de lo que haríamos en Chicago me ponía nerviosa, estar tan cerca de la libertad y verte acorralada es frustrante.

Llamaron a la puerta y corrí a abrir pensando que eran los padres de Edward.

Grave error, eran dos policías uniformados, de aquellos que sólo se ven en la ciudad y rara vez en este pequeño pueblo.

— ¿Isabella Swan?— preguntaron, apenas asentí. Me tomaron uno de cada brazo. Edward llegó a mi lado y trató de apartarlos.

—Aléjese jovencito, tenemos órdenes del juez de sacar de esta casa a la rehén—dijo uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué rehén?— grité furiosa tratando de soltarme.

—Su madre interpuso la demanda para recuperarla, sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo— dijo el otro llevando una de sus manos a su arma cuando vio que Edward no le hacía caso.

—Está bien, voy voluntariamente. Edward quédate por favor— le rogué.

—Bella, no. Déjame ir contigo— podía ver lo mucho que le dolía todo esto.

—Sólo tranquilízate y no hagas nada— lo miré muy seria, él se recompuso y salimos en silencio de la casa.

Al llegar al juzgado me di con la sorpresa que había dos policías más uno a cada lado de los padres de Edward.

—Esto es un abuso de autoridad, no tiene derecho a detenernos— decía el señor Masen.

—Lo siento Masen pero la ley es la ley y usted debería saberlo bien. La señora Swan ha venido desesperada a mí para recuperar a su hija, usted tiene en su poder a esta muchacha hace más de dos semanas, es intolerable que no quiera devolverla y se haya aprovechado su cargo para perjudicar de esa viuda— decía el nuevo juez. —Veo que aquí la traen, por favor quiero conocer a esta jovencita.

Me sentaron a su lado los padres de Edward estaban furiosos.

— ¿Eres Isabella no es verdad?— me miro fingiendo una sonrisa aquel tipo.

—Si— dije mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Me podrías explicar porque has huido de casa dejando a tu madre tan triste?—

—No huí de casa, me fui porque la última vez que estuve allí me encerraron por dos días en el establo, el leñador y su hijo pueden dar fe de lo que digo, ellos me rescataron— me quejé

—Te encerraron dos días ¿hiciste algo malo?— preguntó.

—No lo creo— dije muy seria.

—Jessica y tu pelearon y tuve que separarlas, las encerré a las dos en cuartos separados, era lógico que necesitaban disciplina— oí la voz nasal de mi madrastra detrás de mí.

— ¿Amanda porqué me has demandado? acordamos que me llevaría a Bella conmigo hace unos días— le increpó el señor Masen.

—No fue así, me ordenaste que te la cediera, yo tuve miedo porque eras juez. Pero ahora que tenemos a alguien imparcial que no se dejará llevar por influencias ¿verdad juez Smith?— fingía, siempre fingía, su tono cambiaba y parecía una mujer desprotegida y sola a la que había que ayudar. ¡Qué falsa era!

—Claro que sí señora Swan tenga la seguridad que su caso está siendo tratado de forma justa. Ahora que ya está la niña en cuestión presente, es mi deseo que permanezca en su casa, la custodia la tiene su madre, madrastra en este caso y no debe estar con otras personas. Esto ya está resuelto. Tenemos también una demanda por robo, esto es más grave.

— ¿Robo?—preguntó la señora Elizabeth.

—Si en contra de su hijo Edward Masen, imagino que es este jovencito tan serio— dijo mirándolo.

— ¿Qué se supone que robé?— dijo él.

—Animales del establo de la señora Swan. Una vaca, una oveja y algunas gallinas—dijo el juez mirando sus papeles.

—Esos animales los compré a un tipo en el camino— dijo el calmado.

—Eso es mentira, mi nuevo capataz, está afuera y puede atestiguar— dijo mi madrastra. Esperamos y vimos entrar al mismo hombre que nos vendió los animales en la carretera. Lo había planeado todo, esta vez nos tenía en sus manos.

—Sr. Williams, sostiene usted que este jovencito fue el que vio la mañana de ayer hurtando esos animales en el establo de la señora Swan— preguntó el juez.

—Sí señor, fue él— dijo el hombre muy suelto de huesos, tan malvado como esa mujer que nos acusaba.

— ¿Señora Swan que es lo que demanda?— le preguntó el juez.

—Sólo quiero que me devuelvan a Isabella y si los animales han sido vendidos sólo una indemnización. Comprendo que fue por influencia de Isabella que Edward actuó así. No lo culpo— dijo ella reprimiendo sus lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Yo no me robé nada, Bella jamás me pediría algo así. Usted es una mujer malvada que sólo quiere verla sufrir— se defendió Edward.

—Tranquilo jovencito que la señora está siendo comprensiva, el hurto es un grave delito, menor de edad o no te pondré un par de días en prisión si no te callas— le gritó el juez.

—Usted no puede probar que los robó— dijo el padre de Edward.

—Hay testigos que lo vieron llevándose los animales por el camino Masen. Entiendo que tal vez están pasando un periodo de rebeldía adolescente, debería ser más rígido con su hijo. Ahora solo nos queda ver lo de la indemnización y puesto que esos animales eran casi todo el sustento para esta mujer sola, con dos niñas, serán 50 dólares. Y por favor no quiero saber que otra vez te escapas Isabella. Regresarás con tu madre a tu casa. Escóltenlas por favor— dos de los cuatro policías se acercaron a nosotras. Edward fue contenido por su padre.

—Gracias señor juez ya no tenía fe en la justicia— dijo mi madrastra fingiendo llorar.

—Descuide señora Swan estamos para ayudar a quien lo necesite, puede irse, le haré llegar su dinero pronto. Isabella una jovencita educada debe obedecer siempre, es por tu bien. Cuando te cases y tengas una familia se lo agradecerás a tu madre. Adiós— eso era todo, me llevarían otra vez de vuelta con ellas, podía ir por mi voluntad o por la fuerza.

No quería que Edward me viera llorar ni sus padres tampoco. Me giré para despedirme pero no me dejaron acercarme.

—Lo olvidaba, le concederé también resguardo policial hasta que la familia Masen abandone este pueblo como lo solicitó— dijo el juez, ahora si todo estaba claro, mi madrastra había hecho una jugada magistral, ni siquiera me permitirían despedirme de ellos, ni verlos antes de partir.

Los vi por última vez, la señora Elizabeth lloraba de impotencia y su esposo tenía agarrado a Edward para que no cometiera una locura.

Salí lentamente y me subí a la carreta, mi madrastra tenía una sonrisa de triunfo y yo estaba deshecha. No me quedaba nada, nada.


	23. Chapter 23

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**BELLA CENICIENTA**

Llegué a mi casa, costaba llamarla mía, ahora que ellas vivían allí yo prefería estar en cualquier otra parte.

Me estaban arrebatando la única oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz pero no se los iba a dejar tan fácil. Sé que Edward haría lo que sea por salvarme, estaría atenta y lista para cuando eso pase.

Fui directo a la cocina, Jessica estaba sentada esperándome.

—Pero si llegó la princesa, su majestad qué bueno que está aquí, los platos están sucios y el piso muy mugroso. Aquí están sus sirvientes, la escoba y el trapeador— se reía de mí con ganas.

—Lástima que aunque te vistas de seda, bruja te quedas— le dije y tome una escoba para limpiar el piso, estaba muy sucio, ellas dos eran un completo desperdicio de fuerza y vitalidad.

—Después vas a arreglar mi habitación y a sacarle brillo a mis zapatos, ahora que no hay animales vas a tener más tiempo para holgazanear— me dijo dándome la espalda.

—Si aprendo de ti el arte de perder el tiempo seré una maestra— la oí refunfuñar al alejarse.

No iba a dejar que me lastimara, solo serían dos días más. No perdería la fe en Edward.

El resto del día estuve limpiando y trapeando cada una de las habitaciones, cambié mi vestido por uno viejo que tenía, no quería que se echara a perder, necesitaría algo decente para irme.

Cada vez que me asomaba a la puerta estaba ese molesto policía allí parado. Sólo se fue al atardecer. La noche sería buen momento para huir pero debía tener más paciencia y esperar uno o dos días más.

Por la noche no me permitieron sentarme a la mesa, comí en la cocina, al lado del fogón.

Imaginaba la forma en que Edward me rescataría pero ese policía me preocupaba, no quería que por sacarme de aquí él resultara lastimado.

El siguiente día fue terrible, Jessica se regodeó leyendo la invitación para la fiesta en casa de los Masen.

"Queremos despedirnos de todos nuestros amigos y vecinos. Los invitamos a una reunión en nuestra casa el día viernes 10 de octubre a las 7 pm"

Anthony, Elizabeth y Edward Masen.

—Que lindos, lástima que tú no eres parte de la familia, aunque podríamos llevarte con uno de esos vestidos harapientos que tienes. "La dulce Bellicienta entró a la fiesta e impactó a todo el mundo" Apuesto lo que sea, que todos voltearían a mirarte— parece que lo único que quería era torturarme.

—El príncipe querrá igual a cenicienta con ropa fina o sin ella y la malvada hermanastra se envenenará a sí misma cuando se muerda la lengua— su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Me miraba con desprecio pero no me importaba.

— ¿A qué no sabes a dónde iré el año que viene?— sonrió.

— ¿Al África a visitar a las cobras?, apuesto a que tu veneno es más potente— dije sin mirarla.

— ¡A Chicago! Estudiaré para ser maestra— se regodeaba tratando de hacerme sentir mal.

— ¿En serio? entonces te vendría bien aprender la tabla de multiplicar— sabía que ella era muy mala para los estudios.

—Pero lo que yo quiero en realidad es ser actriz, salir en esas películas fastuosas.

—Eso si te vendría bien, eres muy buena para mentir—

—Tendré muchos empleados y coches lujosos y un marido apuesto, rico…

—Y retrasado mental— me reí interiormente. Jessica tenía sueños yo pensaba que la maldad era su vocación.

—Lo que tienes es envidia porque yo haré lo que tú nunca podrás.

—No te envidio en absoluto, si estuviera en tu cuerpo me arrojaría por un barranco.

—Di lo que quieras pero podré ver a Edward todos los días, nos mudaremos muy cerca de su casa. Si es posible asistiré a la misma universidad que él.

—Eso si va a estar difícil. En la universidad no aceptan fronterizos— claro ella no sabría ni por asomo sobre niveles de inteligencia.

—Yo soy americana— me gritó furiosa.

—Como tú digas— me reí de lo tonta que era.

—Bella, Mike vendrá a visitarte hoy. Ve a ponerte ese vestido nuevo que tienes— me indicó mi madrastra que acababa de entrar.

— ¿Mike Newton? ¿A mí?

— ¿Eres sorda o tonta? Cámbiate— me gritó, seguía intrigada, que haría el sapo de Mike aquí.

Él no era malvado sólo más molesto que un mosquito seguro que no sabría todo lo que ellas me hacían.

Obedecí y estuve lista, al atardecer Mike llegó con su madre. Nos enviaron a hablar a la cocina mientras ellas conversaban en la sala.

—Bella, hace días que no te veo, no estás asistiendo a la escuela. Te extraño— me dijo acercándose, me levanté de la silla y caminé alrededor de la mesa.

—No quiero ir Mike.

—Oí que los Masen planeaban llevarte con ellos, que bueno que mi tía se los ha prohibido, no tienen derecho a llevarte así.

—Yo quería irme, tu tía me trajo aquí a la fuerza.

—Bella, como puedes decir eso. Esta es tu casa no puedes irte como cualquier muchacha sin familia. Además seguro que sólo te querían para sirvienta.

—No, ellos son muy buenos conmigo, aquí sí soy una sirvienta.

— ¿Entonces quieres irte?

—Es lo que más deseo— suspiré.

—Cásate conmigo Bella— su propuesta me dejó boquiabierta, ni en mis peores pesadillas podría imaginar que el sapo Mike me fuera a decir eso.

— ¿Mike, te has vuelto loco? Soy muy joven y tú también.

—Casi tengo 18. Y es en serio, de eso venía a hablarte. Mis padres y mi tía están en conversaciones. Sé que soy joven pero sí tengo que ofrecer, mi familia no es pobre y yo heredaré todo. No dejaré que nada te falte ni que seas tratada como a una sirvienta Bella. Tendrás mejores vestidos que Jessica y una casa llena de sirvientes que harán todo por ti.

—Pero yo no te quiero Mike, para casarse se necesita amor.

—Eso surge con el tiempo Bella, con la convivencia. No te haré sufrir, te ofrezco todo lo que tengo— todo lo que no le había costado, pensé.

Era ridículo esto, en que cabeza cabría que aceptaría a Mike. Antes entraría a un convento de claustro perpetuo.

—Gracias Mike pero no es mi deseo casarme. Espero lo entiendas.

—Está bien. Pero si cambias de opinión, te estaré esperando— dijo y salió algo decepcionado.

Sólo podía pensar en Edward, mañana a esta misma hora estaría comenzando la fiesta de despedida, había perdido las esperanzas de poder asistir. Pero debía prepararme para el día siguiente, me escaparía de aquí como sea.

— ¡Quién diablos te crees para rechazar a mi sobrino!—mi madrastra me asustó con sus gritos.

—Yo no amo a Mike y no me voy a casar con él— me defendí.

—Deberías agradecer al cielo tu suerte pero eres una malagradecida, no esperaban dote por ti, ahora no te quedará más que casarte con algún sirviente, leñador o granjero. Y hasta entonces tendré que mantenerte aquí.

—Pues si tanto le molesta porque no me dejó irme con los Masen— le reproché.

—Porque ese muchacho no es para ti. Tú eres del tipo de chicas de pueblo, sin gracia y sin futuro. Te casarás con un granjero y tendrás una docena de hijos, te volverás gorda y vieja de tanto trabajar— esa noche me dejaron sin cenar, afortunadamente había comido algo mientras cocinaba.

Me fui a dormir cansada y triste. La habitación era fría y húmeda así que moví mis mantas al lado del fogón para calentarme.

Desperté cuando sentí un golpe en la espalda.

—Ya despiértate Bella Cenicienta, hoy es el gran día así que necesito mis enaguas planchadas. Sirve el desayuno pronto que tengo hambre—

—Te podría servir algún día el aprender a cocinar— le reproché, estaba teniendo un sueño muy bonito con Edward.

—Eso es para sirvientas. Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer—

—Te aseguro que no se te caerían las manos ¿y qué tipo de mujer eres?— ella tenía su propio nivel para medir a la gente y las clasificaba de modo extraño.

—Una mujer moderna y sofisticada— sonrió.

— ¿Una mujer moderna no sabe prepara sus alimentos?

—No lo necesita, puede pagar para que lo hagan todo por ella.

—Entonces me haré rica contigo— sonreí al pensar en todo el dinero que Jessica gastaría en su vida para no hacer nada. Ojalá que siempre lo tenga o sufrirá mucho.

Me levanté a preparar de comer, yo también tenía hambre.

Esa mañana me dieron docenas de trabajos, no iba a permitir que me vieran llorar o sufrir por eso.

Limpié, fregué, lavé y cociné todo el día. Por la tarde tomé un baño mientras mi madrastra peinaba a Jessica, le llevó dos horas hacerle rizos que se vieran naturales.

Estaba sentada en la cocina planeando otra vez como escapar cuando Jessica bajó de pronto.

—Bella cámbiate, hemos decidido que irás a la fiesta con nosotras— me sonrió.

— ¿Y eso?, pensé que tu corazón estaba podrido— le respondí.

—Quiero ver como se despiden Edward y tú, llevaremos al policía para que no puedas acercarte a él. Ponte el mejor vestido que tienes, esto será de lujo— volvió a subir corriendo.

Quería reírse se nosotros por última vez. No le daría el gusto, no lloraría porque mañana de cualquier forma ya no estaría aquí.

Me cambié, el vestido no estaba tan limpio pero Edward ni lo notaría, sé que él sólo me vería a mí. Hacía dos días que no lo veía y lo extrañaba tanto.

Estaba tan contenta, tal vez podría decirle algo, si no, me conformaría con mirarlo, aunque lo viera bailar toda la noche con otras chicas, yo sabía que él me quería.

Sólo me pasé el cepillo, no tenía problemas con el peinado, nunca me habían hecho uno elaborado o con rizos, prefería los naturales que tenía, mi cabello había crecido mucho.

Estaba sentada frente a una pintura que había en la cocina, papá decía que mamá la había traído de su antigua casa, no me di cuenta de que ellas bajaron.

—Tu vestido necesita algo de color— dijo Jessica y me echó algo encima, me di cuenta de que eran cenizas que había tomado del fogón. Mi vestido y mi piel quedaron negros, mi cabello estaba muy sucio.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?— le grité llorando, no habían tenido intenciones de llevarme nunca. Sólo querían hacerme daño, no entendía porque se ensañaban tanto conmigo.

—Porque las Bellicientas no van a los bailes, solo friegan pisos y comen cenizas. Tú eres una huérfana pobre y sin futuro, grábate bien eso. Y ni creas que vas a salir de aquí, así tenga que pagar a todos los policías que hay en el pueblo y traer al juez, mañana no iras a ningún lado. Olvídate de huir porque no podrás— Y diciendo esto de un tirón me arrancó una manga del vestido.

—Ahora si eres una cenicienta, pero para ti no hay hada madrina— se rió con ganas y me llevó arriba no sabía que tenía tanta fuerza o sería tal vez que no puse ninguna resistencia. Ella y su madre que estaba en el umbral de la puerta me obligaron a entrar a mi antigua habitación y me encerraron con llave por fuera.

Me senté en el piso llorando, no habría forma de salir, miré la ventana le habían puesto barrotes. Me levanté y corrí hacia ella cuando escuché el carruaje que llegó a recogerlas. Iban muy bien vestidas, nadie pensarían que eran una viuda y su hija. No se veían pobres para nada.

Me quedé con las manos en esos barrotes de metal mirando como aparecían las primeras estrellas debía verme horrible con la cara llena de cenizas y con lágrimas.

Me limpié un poco el rostro y dejé de llorar, eso era lo que ellas querían; hacerme sufrir, no entendía la razón, yo no les había hecho nada.

¿Qué sería de mí ahora? ¿Si no podían sacarme de aquí Edward se marcharía?

Todo empezaba a ponerse oscuro afuera y en mi corazón también.

Oí unos ruidos extraños y volví a asomarme por la ventana.

Un auto negro, brillante y muy lujoso se detuvo frente a mi casa.

Nunca había visto un auto en el pueblo y menos uno tan grande. ¿Quién sería? ¿Algún rico perdido en la noche?


	24. Chapter 24

**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la trama es mía.

**Sumary: **Bella es una dulce y sencilla jovencita que vive en el campo, su mejor amigo Edward es un rico heredero, hijo del juez del pueblo. Sus vidas están a punto de cambiar cuando nuevas personas lleguen.  
Inspirado en el hermoso cuento "La Cenicienta"

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**EL HADA MADRINA**

Un hombre vestido con uniforme negro y dorado bajó de aquel inmenso auto y abrió la puerta para ayuda a descender a una anciana, tenía el cabello blanco, no podía ver con nitidez su rostro para saber qué aspecto tenía.

El chofer me miró y señaló en mi dirección. Se acercó un poco.

— ¿Buenas noches podría indicarnos cómo llegar a la casa del señor Edward Masen?

—Sigue la carretera y toman la desviación por el camino grande, no se perderán. En el pueblo sólo buscan la casa más grande y bonita que hay en el parque. Hay una gran fiesta en este momento allí— la anciana le susurró algo al hombre.

— ¿Están tus padres en casa? Verás ya nos hemos perdido todo el día y mi señora está muy cansada, si nos guían les recompensaremos bien.

—Estoy sola y no tengo padres. Mi madrastra y hermanastra fueron al baile.

— ¿Nos podrías guiar tu?

—Lo siento, con gusto lo haría pero debo quedarme en casa.

—Bueno gracias— regresaron al auto y la anciana estaba a punto de subir pero de pronto dio la vuelta y trató de mirarme, estaba algo lejos, así que no vería que yo estaba hecha un desastre. Caminó un poco hacia la casa.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre niña?— pregunto con una voz muy dulce, debía ser una viejecita buena, con varios nietos a los que consentía.

—Soy Bella. Bueno Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella— no se movió ni me respondió.

— ¡Jimmy!— llamó a su chofer, él corrió junto a ella.

— ¿Porqué no has ido a la fiesta niña?— volvió a preguntarme la anciana.

—Estoy encerrada— confesé.

—Jimmy, rompe esa puerta— la oí decir, me asusté, no debí decirle que estaba sola ¿y si eran secuestradores?

— ¿Señora, está segura?— le preguntó su empleado.

—Completamente. Tírala— gritó, mi corazón latía a prisa, la dulce ancianita se convirtió de pronto en una demente, parecía que estaba agitada.

El chofer pateó la puerta varias veces, miré en todas direcciones, el policía que me cuidaba se había ido al atardecer, ojala lo hubieran dejado hoy.

— ¿Qué hace?, no puede entrar así, mi madrastra los demandará— le grité pero parecían no oírme.

Dejé de escuchar los golpes y asumí que habían entrado, los pasos se hicieron las fuertes subieron las escaleras, los del chofer eran firmes y la anciana parecía subir apoyándose en un bastón.

Sentí más golpes esta vez en mi puerta, me apegué a la ventana, estaba muy asustada, no sabía que intenciones tendrían o si me harían daño.

Un último y fuerte golpe y la puerta se abrieron de par en par. Estaba perdida. Él se quedó parado a un lado, la anciana entró y me miró fijamente, su cabello era completamente cano y usaba gafas, no podía verle bien los gestos pues las dos velas que tenía no alumbraban lo suficiente. Caminó hacia mi yo estaba petrificada del susto.

— ¿Renée?— dijo suspirando, no entendía porque llamaba a otra persona pero usó el nombre de mi madre.

—Eres igual a ella, su misma cara, sus mismos ojos, hasta tu voz se parece. ¿Eres hija de mi Renée?— mi corazón se aceleró más pero esta vez no de miedo sino de curiosidad y asombro.

— ¿Usted conoció a mi mamá?— pregunté y me acerqué, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, de dónde la conocía, como era ella de joven, cuál era su color favorito.

Papá me había hablado tan poco de ella.

—Claro que la conocí, desde que nació. Ella era mi hija— unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, quería correr a ella y limpiárselas, no debía llorar.

La anciana era entonces ¿mi abuela? Me acerqué poco a poco hasta estar a su alcance, sus ojos eran igual a los míos, marrón chocolate y sus facciones no daban miedo.

—Entonces tú eres…

—Soy Marie, tu abuela pequeña— no pude resistirme y la abracé con fuerza, tanto tiempo pensé que estaba sola, que no tenía familia.

Imaginaba que los padres de mamá no me querían porque ella se fue con un hombre sin fortuna.

Por Dios, tenía familia.

Lloré yo también, estaba tan contenta de tener a alguien en el mundo con la misma sangre, era la madre de mi madre.

— ¿Dónde está Charlie? ¿Dónde está tu padre?— dijo con algo de rencor.

—Desapareció hace unos meses, sé que algo le pasó, papá no me abandonaría, me quiere mucho.

— ¿Y porque estás encerrada?— su voz se hizo más dura.

—Mi madrastra y su hija no querían que vaya a la fiesta de los Masen.

— ¿Edward Masen es el dueño de esa casa donde es el baile?— yo tenía más curiosidad por saber porque andaba buscando a Edward.

—Si ¿de dónde conoces a Edward abuela?— me salió natural el decirle así, ella sonrió.

—No lo conozco, hace unos días me llegó una carta a casa, era de lo más extraña y decidí venir hasta aquí para estar segura de lo que decía. La firmaba Edward Masen. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Es un hombre mayor? ¿Y por qué está tan interesado en ti?— me llenó de preguntas y no sabía que decirle.

— ¿Me dejas ver la carta?— le pedí. Abrió su bolso y sacó de ella un sobre. Me lo extendió con algo de duda en su rostro.

_"Señores Cullen:_

_Me atrevo a escribirles sin conocerlos y sin estar seguro de si esta carta está dirigida a las personas adecuadas._

_En el pueblo de Irvington de la ciudad de Indianápolis vive Isabella Swan. Bella como la llamamos todos los que la queremos. _

_Ella es huérfana de madre y recientemente su padre ha desaparecido dejándola al cuidado de su madrastra, una mujer de mal corazón que sólo ha hace sufrir. _

_He podido acceder a su acta de nacimiento, el nombre de soltera de su madre es Renée Cullen y sé que era originaria de Chicago. Si ustedes tienen algún vínculo familiar con Bella les rogaría que pudieran contactarme, sólo escríbanos al apartado postal que figura en el sobre. Mi familia y yo estamos dispuestos a negociar su custodia._

_Gracias por todo._

_Edward Masen"_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Edward te escribió, por eso estaba en la oficina de correos cuando sufrió el accidente. Tengo que ir a verlo— dije jadeante.

—Aún no me has contestado quien es Edward Masen jovencita— dijo con un tono sobre protector.

—Edward es el muchacho más apuesto y maravilloso del mundo. Es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, me ha cuidado y protegido siempre. Me sacó del bosque cuando mi madrastra se olvidó de mí, salvó a Querubín, mi cordero, cuando lo vendieron y compró todos mis animales aunque lo acusaron de robo. Y estoy segura de que me sacaría de aquí pronto— todas las imágenes y recuerdos de él llegaron a mi mente, si Edward era la mejor persona que conocía.

— ¿Y qué edad tiene?—

—Es un año mayor que yo.

—Oh bueno, temí que fuera un hombre mayor. Entonces ¿es tu novio?— sonrió muy complacida.

—No— sentí mis mejillas arder. –Es mi mejor amigo y mañana va a marcharse a Chicago, querían llevarme con ellos, con su familia pero mi madrastra los demandó y me encerró aquí, un policía me vigila en el día para que no me escape.

— ¿Te tienen encerrada y con policías? ¿Y qué es lo que haces todo el día?— se enfureció, sus cálidos ojos se volvieron fieros.

—Hago todo tipo de trabajos, limpio, cocino, trapeo.

— ¿Acaso eres la sirvienta de la casa?

—Bueno, con mi trabajo pago mi comida. Pero quería tanto ir a la fiesta de Edward, ya debe estar por empezar— suspiré al imaginarlo con un traje que le quedaba perfecto, en la puerta de su casa esperándome.

—Irás, claro que irás.

—Mírame abuela, Jessica mi hermanastra me echó cenizas y rompió mi mejor vestido, no puedo ir así— agaché la cabeza, no quería que Edward me viera tan desarreglada.

—Tenía la esperanza de que la carta fuera cierta y encontrarte. Tantos años pensé que estaba sola, que no tenía a nadie más. Calculé que no tendrías más de 16 años, mi Renée murió muy joven. He comprado ropa para ti en la ciudad que está cerca. Jimmy, trae la valija rosa por favor— llamó a su chofer.

—Me compraste un vestido— sonreí.

—Bueno fueron seis pero creo que el azul servirá para hoy. Tienes que darte un baño ahora mismo—

Corrí al baño y en 10 minutos salí, lista para ponerme lo que me había traído, era como el cuento de la Cenicienta, sólo que esta magia tomaba más tiempo pero si era mágico lo que había traído a mi abuela a mí cuando ya casi había perdido la esperanza.

Contuve la respiración cuando vi aquel vestido, era el mismo que unos meses atrás estaba el mostrador de la ciudad. El vestido francés.

—Abuela, es precioso pero sé que es muy caro, no puedo ponérmelo, a veces soy algo torpe, no quisiera echarlo a perder o mancharlo.

—Eres mi nieta, la última Cullen que queda, no es bastante para ti. Tendrás mejores cosas de ahora en adelante. Ahora date prisa o no verás a tu príncipe azul— me apuró, sonreí al escucharle decir eso.

—Lo siento pero no traje zapatitos de cristal— me dijo triste.

—Tengo las que me regaló la mamá de Edward en mi último cumpleaños— rebusque entre las cosas de Jessica hasta que las encontré, eran tan bonitas que hacían juego con el vestido.

—Siéntate, te peinaré— dijo quitándose una hermosa peineta de plata. Sus manos eran suaves, vagamente recordaba que alguna vez me peinaron así.

—Lista, ven— me acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba junto a la cama de Jessica, no quería mirarme, tenía miedo. Decidí encarar mi reflejo pero la que estaba ante mi era otra chica, con ese vestido y peinada de esa forma lucía irreconocible, tan sólo mis ojos eran los mismos. Edward si me reconocerá, me dije mentalmente.

—Eres tan hermosa como mi Renée— mi abuela había empezado a llorar, la abracé cariñosamente para calmarla. –Ahora te llevaré a ese baile, llegarás en un Rolls Royce a falta de calabaza y quiero verte bailar con Edward.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que tal vez no querrías.

—Ya he sufrido suficientes años por oponerme a un amor, no cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Y tus ojitos me dicen que tú amas al tal Edward, ¿no es así?

—Si abuela, con todo mi corazón— confesé.

—Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

Bajamos las escaleras y salimos, antes de subir al elegante auto le di una larga mirada a la casita de piedra que por tantos años llamé hogar, no sabía si la volvería a ver.

Subí al auto con algo de temor pero descubrí que era más cómodo que viajar en carreta, no saltaba tanto.

— ¿Abuela entonces mi mamá era Renée Cullen? ¿Ese es nuestro apellido?— se me hacía raro, yo seguiría siendo Swan siempre pero me intrigaba saber sobre el apellido de mi madre.

—Somos los Cullen de Chicago, una de las familias más importantes. Tenemos muchas propiedades en todo el país y en Inglaterra de dónde era originario tu abuelo. Financiamos muchas instituciones como la Universidad de Michigan, el Museo, La Biblioteca Pública y otros centros culturales, tu abuelo era un asiduo lector y mecenas de todo aquel artista que lo necesitara— el auto se detuvo y mi corazón saltó.

—Izquierda o derecha señorita Isabella?— preguntó el chofer.

—Derecha Jimmy, gracias— le indiqué.

—Cuéntame más de ti Bella, ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida pequeña?—

—He vivido desde niña en este pueblo, es muy bonito, tenía varios animales y yo misma los cuidaba, asistía a la escuela local hasta hace poco, tengo muchos recuerdos lindos aquí.

— ¿Entonces has sido feliz? ¿Antes de que tu padre volviera a casarse?

—Sí he sido muy feliz, no hace mucho que ellas vinieron a vivir con nosotros.

—Si hubiera sabido de ti antes— suspiró.

—No, creo que llegaste justo a tiempo, cuando más te necesitaba— le sonreí. El auto se detuvo y me asusté.

—Tranquila, entraremos juntas.

— ¿Por favor abuela, dime que esto no se acabará a media noche?— apreté su mano con fuerza porque estaba muy nerviosa.

—No mi niña, no dejare que esto se termine nunca, de ahora en adelante viviré feliz, ayudándote a que lo seas. Tendrás todo cuanto has soñado, todo lo que desees.

—Todo lo que quiero esta noche es… bueno tu sabes…

—Sí, el príncipe— y sonrió porque me sonrojé.

Ella bajó primero del auto y yo la seguí, las puertas de la casa de los Masen estaban abiertas de par en par, mucha gente había salido a ver el imponente auto en el que habíamos llegado. Todos nos miraban y murmuraban. La señora Elizabeth se adelantó a recibirnos.

—Buenas noches— dijo algo asombrada mirando a mi abuela.

—Buenas noches soy Marie Cullen de Chicago y ésta es mi nieta.

—Bienvenidas— dijo la señora Masen aturdida, yo no la miré a los ojos, su esposo nos alcanzó cuando entrábamos a la casa. Mi abuela conversó con ellos un poco inventándose una historia mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a Edward.

Lo vi, estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en un rincón, se veía ojeroso aún así lucía como un príncipe inalcanzable, traía un perfecto smoking negro. Quería acercarme y decirle que estaba aquí pero mi abuela seguía conversando con los anfitriones.

—Querida, ve a buscarte una bebida, debes estar sedienta— dijo ella adivinando mi impaciencia. Hice una reverencia mirando al piso, ninguno de los señores Masen me habían reconocido.

Caminé los pasos que me separaban de él lentamente aunque quería correr a sus brazos, cuando estaba a unos metros vi una figura interponerse.

—Edward bailemos, es de mala educación rechazar a una dama— Jessica lo tomó del brazo, sentí deseos de golpearla, de hecho lo haría si no hubiera tanta gente y mi vestido no fuera tan bonito.

—No me toques— Edward retiró su brazo con brusquedad. –No tengo deseos de bailar y menos contigo— le dijo sin gritar pero de forma hosca.

—Ya te dije que Bella no quiso venir, dijo que no quería despedirse—

—No te creo—

—Edward entiendo que Bella te guste pero mañana te vas a la ciudad y te olvidarás de ella, no seas aguafiestas— le reclamó.

—Es que nunca entendiste nada. Te lo diré para que te quede claro: Yo amo a Bella, no importa lo que hagan tu madre y tú, volveré por ella—sus palabras me dejaron clavada al piso, él había aceptado su amor por mi y en público, bueno no había mucha gente alrededor pero aún así no tuvo reparos en decirlo en voz alta.

Di unos pasos más hacia ellos y Jessica notó mi presencia. Se marchó ofendida tal vez no quería que la vieran siendo rechazada de esa forma. Llegué a dos pasos de él y me detuve.

—Hola— dije en un susurro, mi voz no ayudó, salió algo ronca.

—Hola— respondió por compromiso y sin mirarme.

— ¿Bailas?— pregunté algo más firme.

—Lo siento yo no...— levantó la vista hacia mí y me miró con esos ojos verdes tan bonitos que tenía.

Se veía confundido, lentamente se levantó de su asiento, se acercó un paso más y sin decir una palabra me abrazó con fuerza.

—Princesa, te amo princesa—mi corazón bombeaba como loquito, no me esperaba esa reacción ni que me dijera eso.

—Yo también te amo— le confesé.

—Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?...— se trababa al hablar y me miraba extasiado.

—Si bailas conmigo te cuento— le sonreí, él también me regaló una gran sonrisa y me llevó al centro del salón, dónde habían otras parejas bailando. Tomó mi cintura y me acercó más que de costumbre hacia él.

—Es un sueño tenerte así. Estás… tan bonita, quiero decir, eres preciosa pero con esa ropa… ¿de dónde?…— no lo dejé terminar.

—Digamos que hoy ocurrió algo inesperado— sonreí más todavía.

— ¿Algo inesperado?—

—Sí, he venido con mi abuela— en su rostro se volvió a formar una sonrisa.

— ¿Tu abuela Swan o Cullen?— preguntó.

— ¡Lo recordaste! Fuiste tú el que le envió la carta. Te quiero— le dije abrazándolo más.

—Han sido dos días deplorables pero pude recordarlo todo princesa y no sabía qué hacer, me sentía tan impotente— la música cambió y recordé que bailamos lo mismo en su cumpleaños.

—Bailemos, mi abuela quería verme bailar contigo— le dije mirando hacia dónde la había dejado. Ella nos miraba sonriendo, los padres de Edward estaban confundidos.

Él me estrechó con más fuerza y dimos muchas vueltas por el salón, me hacía girar, acercarme y alejarme, se veía radiante con aquel brillo en los ojos que tanto me gustaba. Yo también sonreía y disfruté cada segundo que duró la pieza musical.

Luego fuimos a sentarnos juntos para seguir conversando.

—Es un sueño tenerte aquí. Entonces no vas a quedarte ¿verdad?— preguntó algo desesperado.

—No lo sé, aún no hemos hablado de eso. No creo que quiera dejarme—

—Ojala que te lleve a vivir a Chicago y estemos cerca— su voz era ansiosa.

—Hola ¿nos conocemos?— la voz nasal de Jessica me quitó la sonrisa que traía. Ya no le tenía miedo, ni a ella ni a su madre.

—Claro que nos conocemos Jessica— le dije algo seria. La mirada de ella estaba perdida en mi vestido

— ¿Si? No te recuerdo para nada. ¿Edward puedes bailar conmigo ahora?— preguntó ignorándome.

—Ni ahora ni nunca Jessica, lo siento— dije él muy serio. – ¿Bailamos otra vez princesa?— me preguntó tomando mi mano.

— ¿Princesa?— dijo ella casi gritando. Yo sonreí.

— ¿Sabes algo Jessica? Las hadas madrinas si existen— le dije sonriéndole, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en shock, estuve segura que me reconoció, me alejé de ella y seguí a Edward que tiraba de mí.

—Quiero conocer a tu abuela— dijo Edward y nos dirigimos hacia dónde ella estaba al lado de los padres de él.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. Edward Masen imagino— dijo ella apenas llegamos.

—Si abuela, él es Edward. Edward, ella es mi abuela Marie Cullen— los presenté.

—Pero su nieta ya conocía a nuestro hijo— dijo el señor Masen.

—Oh querido, no te has dado cuenta de que es nuestra Bella— dijo la señora Masen abrazándome por los hombros. –Estás preciosa hija— me susurró oído.

— ¿Bella… Swan?–el señor Masen me miraba de arriba abajo sin poder creérselo.

—Isabella Swan Cullen— corrigió mi abuela. –Tengo entendido que mañana se trasladan a Chicago— le comentó ella.

—Bueno sí. Mañana vamos a la ciudad, nos quedaremos un día allá y tomaremos el tren a Chicago pasado mañana— afirmo el padre e Edward sonriéndome.

—Nosotras también partiremos mañana pero por la tarde. Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar primero— dijo ella muy seria.

— ¿Entonces si se llevará a Bella verdad?— preguntó Edward feliz.

—Claro que sí y de ahora en adelante vivirá conmigo, yo resido en Hammond no me gusta la ciudad pero tenemos otra casa en Gold Coast en la Avenida Lakeshore en donde seguro nos instalaremos ya que Bella debe estudiar.

—Eso es maravilloso, nuestra casa está en la Av. Michigan, muy cerca— dijo la señora Masen sonriéndome.

— ¿Isabella?— la voz de mi madrastra de quitó felicidad por un momento. — ¿Qué haces aquí?— gritó sin tener el mínimo respeto por estar en una casa dónde había tanta gente.

—Quédate dónde estás, esta mujercita va a tener que explicarme varias cosas, si es que la dejo hablar— mi abuela se giró como si fuera a atacar.

—Isabella Swan, regresa a casa ahora mismo o traeré a los policías— dijo mi madrastra entre dientes conteniéndose ya que todos se habían girado a mirarla.

—Así que tú eres la madrastra— dijo mi abuela.

—Soy su tutora y exijo que ella salga de esta casa ahora, no sé quien sea usted pero seguro no querrá verse en líos con la ley—

—Yo te voy a dar líos con la ley, Bella no se va de aquí— mi abuela avanzó hacia ella desafiante.

— ¿Y quién es usted para decirme que hacer con esa niña?—

—Pues soy la abuela materna de Bella, la que por derecho debe tener su custodia y por cierto la dueña de la casa dónde vives— yo no entendía nada.

—Bella no es dueña de esa casa, es mía por derecho de matrimonio— gritó la madre de Jessica.

—Derechos que vendiste hace una semana en Indianápolis. Tengo acciones en ese banco querida y los papeles de "tu casa" ya están en mi cuenta. Así que te quiero fuera de la casa de mi nieta mañana mismo o tendré que demandarte— la cara de mi madrastra era un volcán a punto de estallar.

No sabía que había hipotecado la casa, seguro para mudarse en cuanto pudiera a Chicago con su hija pero me sentí feliz al saber que por lo menos ellas no se quedarían en la casa que fue de mi madre.

Sentí una pequeña mano tomar la mía.

—Esto se pone bueno, yo le apuesto a la viejecita— a mi lado estaba Alice con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— le pregunté ya que no la había visto cuando llegué.

—Con mi Jass, lo siento pero yo también estaba viviendo mi propio cuento de hadas— confesó. Vi de reojo que Jasper estaba parado a unos pasos detrás de ella.

—Usted no tiene derecho, la justicia no me dejara desamparada— se defendió mi madrastra.

—Ah no, Sra. Trelawney, Stanley o Swan, porque con cada apellido has ido dejando deudas tras de ti, casas hipotecadas, letras firmadas y cheques sin fondos, me encargaré de que no puedas pisar una boutique decente por el resto de tu vida. Quizá no pueda darte tu merecido hoy pero llevarás una vida miserable y de ahora en adelante tendrás que trabajar para comer— el rostro de Jessica que estaba al lado de su madre, se descompuso, retrocedió asustada.

Menuda cobarde, yo le había aconsejado que aprendiera a cocinar, lo iba a necesitar más pronto de lo que había pensado.

Trabajar no era malo, sólo que para ellas parecía que además de ser deshonroso era un castigo.

—El Juez no lo permitirá— fue lo último que le oí decir, antes de caer desvanecida. Jessica impidió que su madre cayera y algunos la ayudaron a llegar a uno de los sillones.

—Eso lo veremos— dijo mi abuela, regalándome una sonrisa. – ¿Y quién es esta muñequita?— dijo mirando a Alice.

—Es mi prima Alice abuela. Alice ella es Marie mi abuela, vino por mí, Edward le escribió—dije muy contenta. Alice se acercó a abrazarla.

—Encantada señora, que bueno que llegó, Bella la necesitaba a gritos— le confesó.

— ¿Eres sobrina de Charlie?

—Sí pero no conozco a mi tío, llegue yo solita de New York hace poco, trabajo con los Masen, pasé un par de días con Bella allí en esa prisión donde vivía, casi me matan de hambre— se quejó.

— ¿Entonces querrás ser la acompañante de mi nieta ahora en Chicago? No quiero que ella esté sola, necesita a alguien de su edad— le ofreció. Alice dio un par de saltitos de gusto.

—Vaya claro que acepto, Chicago es ahora la capital de la moda, si alguna vez puedo recuperar mi herencia montaré una gran boutique— decía mi mejor amiga y prima también.

—Te ayudaré en ello— las dos parecían haberse hecho muy buenas amigas. Sentí unos brazos rodearme.

—Ven conmigo princesa— Edward me tomó de una mano y subimos al segundo piso. Llegamos a una terraza preciosa dónde su madre acostumbraba a tomar el té.

Edward se veía nervioso, pensativo y distante. Me dio algo de temor verlo así, quizás no le había gustado tan emperifollada como iba, yo era más sencilla claro.

—Sé que es muy pronto para decirlo y que somos jóvenes, que aún nos falta crecer pero yo… yo quería…— se veía tan lindo cuando hablaba atropelladamente, quise ayudarle, seguro que quería declararme su amor, con todas las cosas que había hecho por mí, no tenía la menor duda de que me amaba.

O tal vez, querría que fuera su novia, Alice había dicho que era lo común, conocerse y luego, tal vez, nosotros...

—Cásate conmigo Bella— me quedé en shock lo vi poner una rodilla en el suelo y mirarme con devoción.

—Sé que no tengo aún nada que ofrecerte, nada que haya conseguido por mí mismo, y que me tomará un tiempo establecerme como para poder hacerme cargo de ti. Pero necesito pedírtelo es lo que más deseo. Bella ¿aceptas casarte conmigo? Te amo, tú eres mi vida— me olvidé de respirar, de pensar, hasta de mi nombre.

No tenía dudas, yo lo amaba igual o más. Y también sabía que era pronto para hablar de matrimonio pero si quería, con todo mi corazón si quería ser su esposa algún día.

—Claro que acepto Edward, seré tu esposa, lo prometo— se puso de pie y me abrazó, luego tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con tanta ternura que sentí que me faltaban fuerzas para seguir de pie.

—Yo también lo prometo Bella, un día tú y yo nos casaremos. Por ahora me conformo con que seamos novios— dijo sonriéndome.

— ¿Novios? Esa es una gran responsabilidad señor Masen, no creo ser capaz de sobrellevarlo— le dije muy seria, su rostro se puso lívido. —Estoy bromeando Sir Edward, no me imagino con nadie más que contigo— lo atraje para poder abrazarlo y oír su corazón que estaba acelerado.

—Princesa, ahora muchas cosas cambiarán, tendremos que estudiar, adaptarnos a otro lugar, a otras costumbres.

—Lo sé espero que tu amor no cambie— le advertí.

—Claro que cambiará, crecerá más y más.

.

Miraba por la ventanilla del tren que me llevaría a una nueva vida.

Mi abuela estaba sentada con Alice, frente a nosotros, los señores Masen unos asientos más adelante frente a Emmett que leía un periódico. Edward estaba a mi lado.

No podía creer a dónde me iba y si me adaptaría a tantas cosas extrañas.

Pero ya no había lugar para mí en el pequeño pueblo que acababa de dejar.

Rogaba que papá encontrara el camino hacia mí pronto.

Algo me decía que lo volvería a ver.

***** F I N *******

De la primera temporada...

Avance de la secuela:

"Y mientras Bella volteaba a ver a Edward no pudo observar como una figura conocida caminaba en dirección al pueblo donde creció. Una figura que apuraba el paso con desesperación"


End file.
